Nieskończoność minus jeden
by milka121
Summary: Popełnienie samobójstwa to nie taka prosta rzecz, jak mogłoby się wydawać. M za język i przemoc.
1. Chapter 1

Witam, jestem Arthur Kirkland i mam zamiar popełnić samobójstwo.

„Mam zamiar" chyba jest złym wyrażeniem - sugeruje, że coś może się jeszcze zmienić… Cóż, nie sądzę. I zanim zaczniecie mówić jakieś motywacyjne gadki w stylu "świat jest piękny, nie zabijaj się, to tylko ucieczka, blabla" powiem wam tylko tyle: w mojej piwnicy leżą zwłoki. Konkretnie - mój ojciec. Tak, zabiłem go. Tak jakoś wyszło… przypadkowo. Nie chciałem tego zrobić, ale…

Ech, zaczynam pitolić. Nie ma znaczenia, co teraz powiem; już nic nie zmienię, stało się. Teraz mogę tylko czekać, aż ktoś zorientuje się, co się stało i policja mnie zgarnie. Albo aż pieniądze się skończą i zacznę kraść, a policja i tak mnie zgarnie. Po prostu genialnie.

Już nic nie da się naprawić. Rzucam telefonem o ścianę, wierne mi tyle lat urządzenie rozwala się na milion kawałków.

„Nie chcę cię już dłużej znać."

Jasna cholera, znamy się tyle lat i on przysyła mi coś takiego?! Nawet nie pamiętam, co się stało na tej imprezie… A tam, znowu zaczynam pieprzyć. Oczywiście, że doskonale pamiętam - jak mógłbym coś takiego zapomnieć?! Ale teraz to chyba nie ma to znaczenia. W końcu i tak jestem teraz tutaj, trzymając w ręku ten rewolwer i od niechcenia otwierając i zamykając komorę. Pstryk. Pstryk. Nabój jest. Zawsze z matką narzekaliśmy na to, że ojciec trzyma w domu broń, ale teraz jest to całkiem przydatne - nie muszę żreć jakiś tabletek czy wiązać szubienicy. A ona i tak pewnie ma już gdzieś, co się ze mną dzieje. Uciekła i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wracać, to już wiem. Niech się wali, ja stąd spadam. Będzie musiała poradzić sobie sama z tym syfem, ale da radę - jest silna. Zawsze była. Ale, jak wszyscy, ma swoje granice i tym razem po prostu nie wytrzymała; smutne, ale prawdziwe. Co z nią dalej będzie? Jak zareaguje, gdy się o wszystkim dowie? A może będzie żyła dalej w słodkiej nieświadomości, odetnie się od nas i będzie żyła na własny rachunek?

Po cholerę ja o tym myślę?! Przecież i tak za chwilę mnie nie będzie. To nie mój problem. Ech, ten zwyczaj martwienia się o przyszłość chyba zostaje nam do samego końca. Po co?

Za dużo pytań. Ciekawe, jak zaczynają człowieka nachodzić takie myśli, gdy już wie, że i tak go już to wszystko nie dotyczy…

Pstryk. Pstryk. Widzę nabój, nie widzę naboju. Jak ta gra, w którą grałem, jak byłem dzieciakiem – jestem – chowam się, i znowu…

Cholera, ale chaos. Mój umysł umiera, zanim jeszcze dostanę kulką w głowę.

Przystawiam rewolwer do głowy. A może pistolet? Czy nazwa ma jakieś znaczenie? Chciałbym wiedzieć, co mnie zabije. Ten cholerny szczegół wierci mi dziurę w mózgu jeszcze bardziej niż pociski…

Dobra, nieważne. Teraz powinienem tylko nacisnąć spust, prawda? I koniec problemów. Koniec z tym porąbanym dniem, tygodniem, w ogóle całym życiem. Dziękuję za dar życia, Boże, ale chyba zepsułem ten prezent już na samym początku.

Naciskam lekko spust. Ciężko idzie, trzeba więcej siły, niż się spodziewałem. To chyba lepiej; dostaję kilka dodatkowych sekund na zastanowienie się. Czasami na filmach i w książkach opisuje się, że w tym momencie „życie przebiega ci przed oczami". Gówno prawda. Ja już swoje przemyślałem, teraz tylko muszę nacisnąć ten spust, no, dlaczego to tak ciężko idzie…

Nie, nie mogę, jest za cicho. Muszę mieć jakiś dźwięk, który będzie zagłuszał moje myśli, bo zwariuję.

Odkładam pistolet na biurko, metal ze stuknięciem wita się z plastikową podkładką. Broń wygląda dziwnie, nie pasuje do tego miejsca. Powinna wisieć na ścianie tam, gdzie zwykle, w gabinecie ojca, a nie tutaj, wśród tego całego syfu u mnie w pokoju.

Obracam głowę, szukam radia, znajduję je, włączam. Szumy, szumy… Szybko przełączam na lokalną stację. Jakaś kobieta o radosnym głosie zapowiada serwis informacyjny za dziesięć minut. Dożyję tego, by go wysłuchać?

Nie, raczej nie. Za długo przeciągam zrobienie tego, co nieuniknione. Jeszcze sobie coś ubzduram i zrobię coś głupiego…

Jakaś skoczna piosenka w radiu, dziewczyna śpiewa o tym, że boi się podejść do chłopaka, w którym jest zakochana. Czy wszystkie piosenki muszą być o miłości? Nie może być ani jednym o tym, jak ktoś popełnia samobójstwo w swoim własnym domu? Czy wszystko naprawdę musi być takie… słodkie i proste aż do przesady?

Oho, już przyszedł czas na filozoficzne rozmyślania. Naprawdę muszę już to zrobić, bo do reszty zdziwaczeję.

Chwytam rewolwer i znów przykładam zimna lufę do głowy. Trafię w ten sposób? A może po prostu poważnie się uszkodzę i zostanę roślinką na resztę życia? Cóż, jest jeden sposób, aby się przekonać…

Biorę głęboki oddech i zamykam oczy. Muszę się uspokoić, bo jak chybię, to będzie źle. Szybko ruch, nie zdążę nawet pomyśleć, że nie żyję. Naciskam lekko spust…

Teraz.

Z całej siły przygniatam ten cholerny spust, dlaczego tak ciężko to idzie…

Słyszę strzał, czuję ból, moje ciało uderza o posadzkę…

* * *

Zaraz, co?

Jeśli nie żyję to dlaczego, do cholery, czuję, że leżę?! Źle strzeliłem i nie zabiłem się? A może na odwrót – zabiłem się, a gdy otworzę oczy zobaczę swoje martwe ciało? Jestem jakimś duchem czy co?!

Jezu, ale zaczynam pieprzyć… Otwieram oczy i oczywiście nie widzę żadnego ciała. Naprawdę mam zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię. Jeszcze chwila i zacznę widzieć wszędzie hasające jednorożce. A obiecałem sobie, że nie będę brać…

Dobra, ale w takim razie _co_ się stało? I nie mam rewolweru. Upadł mi? Niby kiedy? I gdzie? Obracam się, lustruję podłogę wzrokiem. Nie ma i już. Puf – zniknął. Nie mam pytań. Przypadkowo zahaczam spojrzeniem o lustro. Rozczochrane blond kudły, zielone oczy – nic nadzwyczajnego, żadnych ran, krwi, czegokolwiek, co sugerowałoby to, co przed chwilą zrobiłem. Albo wydawało mi się, że zrobiłem.

Może brałem coś dziwnego i teraz mi odbija? Może po zaszlachtowaniu ojca oszalałem i tylko wydawało mi się, że popełniam samobójstwo? Nawet radio nie jest włączone – to też musiało mi się wydawać. Czy to znaczy, że jeszcze raz muszę zejść na dół, wziąć pistolet i wszystko powtórzyć? Boże, dlaczego…

Podnoszę się i zauważam telefon na moim łóżku – jest nadal nietknięty. A przecież dokładnie pamiętam, jak nim rzucałem! To nie może być halucynacja… prawda?

Stuk. Kroki. Ktoś chodzi w pokoju obok, tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych. Policja przyjechała? Jak się dowiedzieli tak szybko?! Ktoś usłyszał strzały? Nie, wróć – przecież przed chwilą ustaliliśmy, że to wszystko to tylko moje halucynacje, więc o co chodzi?

Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać, prawda?

Wychodzę z pokoju na chwiejących się nogach – adrenalina już mnie opuściła, nie czuję już tego pobudzenia i zdenerwowania, co wcześniej. Teraz kieruje mną tylko to piękne uczucie, które doświadcza człowiek, gdy naprawdę nie ma już nic do stracenia.

Krok za krokiem, powoli, nie śpiesząc się…

Korytarz jest czysty, wszystko jest na swoich miejscach – moja mama zawsze była perfekcjonistką i doprowadzało ją do szału, gdy nie było tu idealnego porządku, więc chcąc nie chcąc codziennie z ojcem sprzątaliśmy tu tak długo, aż była zadowolona. Dzień w dzień ustawialiśmy te cholerne bibeloty na półkach w idealnej symetrii i bez żadnego pyłku kurzu. To było normalne.

No, prawie. Przed paręnastoma minutami chwyciłem ozdobny nóż do listów, który leży w gablocie, i zadźgałem nim ojca. A jednak cholerstwo dalej sobie tam leży nietknięte.

Stuk. Ktoś w kuchni najwyraźniej otwiera szafki. Czegoś szuka? Co się dzieje?

Kolejny krok, jeszcze jeden i widzę, kto jest w kuchni. Otwieram szeroko oczy. Nie. Jak?

Mój ojciec jak gdyby nigdy nic nalewa piwa do kufla. Patrzę na niego w szoku. Przecież przed chwilą… Parę minut temu… Ja go zabiłem! Wbiłem mu ten pierdolony nóż między żebra! Patrzyłem, jak się wykrwawia!

Rzuca mi spojrzenie spod spuchniętych powiek.

\- Czego? - warczy. Kręcę tylko głową. Co mam zrobić? Jak się zachować? Co się stało? Jak to wszystko jest możliwe?

Podchodzę do niego, dźgam go palcem. Miękkie ciało, żadnych nieprawidłowości. To wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

\- Co jest? - Mój ojciec obraca się, patrzy na mnie ze złością. - Spadaj do siebie.

\- Przykro mi – mówię cicho. Za co ja przepraszam?! Za to, że go zabiłem?

Ojciec unosi brwi, też nic z tego nie rozumie.

\- Mogłem nie dawać mamie tych zdjęć – precyzuję. A, no tak. Przecież przez to wynikła ta cała sytuacja… Gdyby nie to, nie musiałbym tego wszystkiego przechodzić. Gdybym nie dał mamie tych zdjęć, nie uciekłaby, ojciec nie dostałby szału, a ja bym go nie zabił… Choć ten ostatni punkt już chyba jest nieaktualny.

\- Och – odpowiada mój ojciec. I tyle. Żadnej więcej reakcji z jego strony. Pociąga łyk piwa z kufla. - Idź do siebie, muszę odpocząć. To był ciężki dzień.

 _No co ty nie powiesz_ , przenika mi przez głowę. Grzecznie wychodzę z pomieszczenia, wchodzę do pokoju, zamykam się na klucz. Siadam na łóżku, chwytam telefon i tępym wzrokiem patrzę się na nietknięty ekran.

Coś zrobiłem. Coś się stało. Pytanie tylko – co?

Nagle telefon brzęczy, a ja o mało nie dostaję zawału. Wiadomość. Od kogo? Jakiś nieznany numer. Pomyłka? Może, ale…

Treść wiadomości:

 _Nie oszalałeś. Po prostu się budzisz._


	2. Druga Linia

Większości świat jawi się jako groźba i pewnie z tej przyczyny ten świat staje się w końcu dla nich prawdziwym zagrożeniem.

Paulo Coelho, _Alchemik_

* * *

Patrzę się w tępo w ekran. Co, do cholery?! Moje palce poruszają się z prędkością światła, gdy odpisuję:

„Kim jesteś? Skąd znasz numer mojego telefonu?"

Nie muszę czekać ani minuty na odpowiedź.

 _Jestem kimś, kto, wie, co zrobiłeś :) Nie martw się, nie chcę cię wykorzystać ani nic w tym stylu. Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział. Możesz nazywać mnie Drugi._

Jak on to napisał w minutę? Może miał już przygotowaną wcześniej wiadomość? Nie, niemożliwe. Chociaż… czy mogę teraz powiedzieć, że cokolwiek jest niemożliwe?

Odpisuję.

„Wiedział o czym? Dlaczego nazywasz siebie Drugi? I niby co zrobiłem? "

 _Heh, tyle pytań. Wracają wspomnienia… Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie oszalałeś. A co do pseudonimu… Dowiesz się wkrótce._

 _Co zrobiłeś? Nie domyślasz się?_

„Nie. Wytłumacz mi."

To nie była do końca prawda - miałem swoje podejrzenia. Na przykład podróż w czasie… Nie. Przecież nie _cofnąłem_ się w czasie, a zobaczyłem coś… innego. Więc o co chodzi?

 _Dobrze, więc oświecę cię: coś się zmieniło, prawda? Może wszystko, może tylko koszulka, która leżała na twoim łóżku nagle zniknęła, ale coś się różni od tego, co było przed chwilą. Ale to nie ty to zmieniłeś. Ty tylko się przesunąłeś._

„Przesunąłem się? O co ci chodzi?"

 _Zabiłeś się, prawda? Dzięki temu się przesunąłeś gdzie indziej. Nie w czasie, to by było kłopotliwe - paradoksy i tak dalej. Oglądałeś wystarczająco dużo sci-fi, żeby wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi. Jednak twoje położenie się zmieniło. To twoja Druga Linia._

„Druga? Czyli musiała być jeszcze jakaś Pierwsza?"

 _Tak. Twoją Pierwszą Linią był świat, w którym popełniłeś samobójstwo. Teraz jesteś w Drugiej Linii - przeniosłeś się i dopiero teraz dowiadujesz się, o co chodzi._

„Czyli przez moją śmierć przeskoczyłem do innego świata?"

To było szalone. Niemożliwe. Tylko że w tej chwili stanowiło to jedyne wyjaśnienie - oczywiście oprócz tego, że faktycznie ześwirowałem i mam ekstremalne halucynacje. Ale jeżeli to wszystko nie jest prawdziwe, to jak rozpoznam, _co_ jest rzeczywiste?

 _Nie, nie śmierć. Samobójstwo. Możesz podróżować tylko wtedy, kiedy sam się zabijasz, inaczej po prostu zginiesz. Och, i zapomniałem ci pogratulować: masz naprawdę wielki talent. Większość ludzi albo nie umie się przenosić, albo robi to bardzo, bardzo powoli, a ty poradziłeś sobie ot tak. Sprawdź teraz, co się zmieniło dookoła ciebie. Jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, to masz jeszcze nieskończenie wiele światów do wyboru. No, nieskończoność minus jeden - Pierwsza Linia. To moja ostatnia wiadomość. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, pisz. NIE DZWOŃ._

To tyle? Niczego więcej mi nie powie? Analizuję wszystko jeszcze raz… To nawet ma sens. Jeżeli to, co mówi jest prawdą, to znaczy, że…

Mogę wszystko naprawić! Mogę sprawić, by to wszystko się nie wydarzyło - trafić do świata, w którym wszystko jest dobrze!

Zabić się teraz? Mogę to zrobić. Pójdę do ojca, wezmę pistolet i znowu się zabiję… I trafię jeszcze gdzie indziej.

Ale ten… Drugi - dziwny pseudonim, nawiasem mówiąc - napisał, żebym sprawdził, co się zmieniło. Ufałem temu gościowi niemal odruchowo - kiedy mam pytania, on na nie odpowiada, podsuwa mi gotowe rozwiązania pod sam nos. Przyjmuję to wszystko bez mrużenia okiem… To aż przerażające. Co, jeśli ten gość naprawdę mną manipuluje i wbrew swoim wcześniejszym zapewnieniom kieruje nim czymś więcej niż tylko chęć uświadomienia mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Cóż, przede wszystkim nie zabiłem ojca, a to już coś. Mama uciekła i tutaj, w Drugiej Linii - co z resztą? Może coś się jeszcze naprawiło? Może nie będę musiał się zabijać jeszcze raz?

Jeszcze niedawno ten fakt był dla mnie straszny. Teraz już zupełnie się nie bałem, przeciwnie - wypełniała mnie euforia. Moje problemy nagle stały się zbyt małe, by się nimi przejmować. Po co miałbym to robić, jeśli mogę się po prostu przenieść do świata, w którym nie istnieją?!

Na moich ustach pojawia się uśmiech. Nareszcie mam szansę coś zrobić. Może nawet jest jakiś świat, w którym…

Potrząsam gwałtownie głową. Nie mogę o tym rozmyślać, na pewno nie teraz. Muszę posprawdzać parę rzeczy… Istotnych fragmentów układanki, która pomoże mi złożyć obraz tego świata.

Wychodzę z domu, ojciec nie ma zamiaru mnie zatrzymywać. Dobrze, że mi nie przeszkadza; może siedzieć tu sam i topić swoje smutki, to nie mój problem. To nie mój świat.

Chodzę po ulicy właściwie bez celu, oglądając wszystko uważnie, szukając jakiegokolwiek szczegółu, który różnił się od tego, co pamiętam, ale nic takiego nie widzę. Cóż, wiem jeszcze za mało, by móc cokolwiek osądzać. Wkrótce moje ciało pogrąża się we własnym rytmie - stuk, stuk grubych podeszew butów niesie się po bruku, nogi poruszają się automatycznie. W końcu zauważam, gdzie mnie poniosło: biblioteka. Tak, lubię tu chodzić, tę trasę pokonuję bardzo często; widać świat może się zmienić, ale nawyki nie.

Wchodzę po schodach, otwieram wielkie, solidne drewniane drzwi i od razu otacza mnie głęboka cisza. Kocham to. Większość ludzi w moim wieku chodzi do biblioteki tylko sporadycznie i nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego przesiaduję tutaj większość mojego wolnego czasu.

Cóż… Większość nie ogarniała też, jak to jest mieć wiecznie kłócących się rodziców i tylko paru przyjaciół. A teraz nie mam nawet tego… Chyba. Przecież wszystko mogę zmienić, prawda?

Chowam się między regałami z fantastyką. Tak, zdecydowanie lubię tu być; jakkolwiek dużo czytam, zawsze znajdę coś nowego, co pozwoli mi oderwać myśli choć na chwilę od tego wszystkiego. To bajki, nieprawda, ale jaka przekonująca!

Odruchowo przejeżdżam dłonią po grzbietach książek. Wyjmuję jedną na chybił trafił; mój wzrok szybko przejeżdża po opisie, po czym patrzę na puste miejsce na regale. Mogę zobaczyć przez nią stoliki i krzesła, na których siedzą ludzie - studenci uczący się do jakiegoś egzaminu, uczniowie odrabiający lekcje i parę osób czytających dla rozrywki.

Często wykorzystywałem to miejsce, by patrzeć na niego; na szczęście nigdy mnie nie zauważył. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa, ale mieliśmy swoje tajemnice. Jedną z nich było właśnie to - on nie chciał, by ludzie wiedzieli o tym, że dla samej przyjemności przesiaduje w czytelni (bo, jak to ujął, to "niemęskie"), a ja trzymałem w sekrecie to, że go tu obserwowałem.

Uch, to brzmi, jakbym był jakimś stalkerem czy coś. Nie, to nie tak, po prostu… To zabrzmi głupio, ale lubiłem na niego patrzeć. Był... inny. Wyróżniał się z tłumu, nikt nie był w stanie przejść obok niego obojętnie. Miał w sobie _to coś_ , co sprawiało, że w szkole stał się bardzo popularny i lubiany. Nigdy byśmy się nie zaprzyjaźnili, gdyby nie to, że parę lat temu przeprowadził się z rodziną do mieszkania obok. To był zupełny przypadek, że na siebie wpadliśmy.

\- O, znam cię! - powiedział wtedy, patrząc się na mnie z uśmiechem. - Ten Arthur, no, ten, który się nie odezwał do nikogo od początku roku!

Stałem nie mogąc się zdecydować czy się obrazić, czy roześmiać. W końcu mruknąłem:

\- Przecież odpowiadam, jak ktoś coś ode mnie chce…

\- W sensie… - Pokręcił głową. - Nigdy nie mówisz do nikogo pierwszy. Nie lubią cię przez to, wiesz?

\- Łał. Przykro mi - warknąłem i w myślach błagałem go, żeby wreszcie dał mi spokój.

\- Nie przejmuj się nimi - Uśmiechnął się. - Dla mnie jesteś w porządku.

\- Fajnie. Dzięki - Przewróciłem oczami. - Dobra, mam coś do roboty, więc…

\- Ej, przepraszam, to nie miało _tak_ zabrzmieć… W sensie… Jesteś spoko. Lubisz poczytać coś fajnego, nie? Możesz wpaść do mnie, coś ci pożyczę.

To rozbudziło moją ciekawość. On, popularny dzieciak, zaprasza _mnie_? I tak się zaczęło.

W szkole nigdy za bardzo do siebie nie gadaliśmy, ale codziennie znajdowaliśmy dla siebie trochę czasu. Czasem minuta, czasami osiem godzin - gadaliśmy, otwieraliśmy się przed sobą. Nie mieliśmy ze sobą absolutnie nic wspólnego, ale może właśnie dlatego tak fajnie nam się ze sobą gadało; mówiliśmy o kompletnie różnych rzeczach i uczuliśmy się od siebie. Nie takich rzeczy, jak w szkole - o tym, jak bardzo można być do siebie podobnym, będąc równocześnie kimś całkowicie innym.

Chyba nikt nie wiedział o tym, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. My się z tym nie obnosiliśmy - mieliśmy innych znajomych, z którymi też gadaliśmy i spędzaliśmy czas, ale zawsze ten drugi był jedyną osobą, z którą mogliśmy tak naprawdę porozmawiać. Znaliśmy się na wylot. Wiedzieliśmy o sobie prawie wszystko.

Prawie.

A potem zniszczyłem całą naszą znajomość tej jednej cholernej nocy, kiedy się upiłem na imprezie. Gdyby nie Francis, to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło. Gdybym z nim nie gadał, gdybym po prostu nie przyszedł na tą imprezę czy coś, to może nie popełniłbym samobójstwa w… Jak to się nazywało…? Pierwszej Linii. Chyba właśnie to jest głównym powodem, dlaczego wszystko się posypało. Gdyby tylko Francis nie chciał ze mną przegadać, gdzie założyć tę cholerną restaurację, gdyby mnie nie upił…

Zwykle mówi się, że takie "gdybanie" nie ma sensu, bo i tak nic się już nie zmieni. Ale teraz to nie było tylko czcze gadanie. To były opcje, które mogę wybrać. Jeśli światów jest tak, jak pisał Drugi, jeśli światów naprawdę jest nieskończenie wiele, to czemu nie mogło by być inaczej w jakimś innym świecie? Co, jeśli naprawdę mogę trafić do świata, w którym to wszystko się nie wydarzyło?

Bo jeśli to prawda, to mogę wszystko.

Oddycham ciężko, gdy dociera do mnie to zdanie. Naprawdę – cokolwiek tu się wydarzy, mogę to zmienić. Cokolwiek tu zrobię, nie będzie się liczyło w żadnym innym świecie.

Przerażająca perspektywa, nie sądzicie?

Odkładam książkę na miejsce, chwytam jakąś następną na chybił trafił – opis ciekawy, może ją wypożyczę… Ech, o czym ja myślę? Przecież i tak nie ma to żadnego…

O cholera.

Otwieram szerzej oczy. On tu jest. Siedzi tu jak gdyby nigdy nic...! Przecież wie, jak często tu przychodzę – może w tym świecie faktycznie nic się nie stało? Może tutaj nie jest na mnie wściekły?

Może tutaj mi się udało?

Patrzę na niego z ukrycia czując, jak serce obija mi się o żebra. Podejść? Nie podejść? Cholera, pomimo tego, że jestem w Drugiej Linii, dalej mam traumę z Pierwszej. Nie mam wyjścia, muszę przynajmniej spróbować się przywitać, a nie stać tu jak idiota, ukryty wśród regałów i gapiąc się na jego plecy.

Nie ma się czego bać, nie?

Wdech, wydech. Robię krok, potem następny, wychodzę zza regałów. Dźwięk moich kroków odbija się echem od ścian; dla mnie wydaje się tysiąc razy głośniejszy niż zwykle, ale nikt oprócz mnie nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Teraz, z bliska, nie ma mowy o pomyłce – tak, to on. Wdech, wydech.

\- Cześć, Alfred – mówię.

Odwraca się gwałtownie. Rzuca na mnie okiem, po czym szybko wrzuca książki do swojej torby i wychodzi szybkim krokiem, nie odwracając się. Idę za nim.

\- Ej, Alfred! Alfred!

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - mówi podniesionym głosem, nie odwracając się. Tutaj też musi być na mnie wkurzony; czyli na imprezie wydarzyło się to samo, co w Pierwszej Linii. Szkoda. Gdyby nie to, może mógłbym tu nawet zostać…

Alfred przyśpiesza kroku, tak, że muszę niemal biec. Już zaczynam się męczyć. W ogóle po co ja to robię?! Czemu wciąż za nim idę?!

\- Chciałem… tylko… powiedzieć… - mówię między łapanymi z trudem oddechami – że… przepraszam.

Zatrzymuje się tak gwałtownie, że niemal na niego wpadam. Jesteśmy w jakiejś bocznej, zaśmieconej uliczce; widzę stąd, że to ślepy zaułek. Dlaczego Alfred mnie tutaj przyprowadzi? Chce mi coś zrobić? Nie, raczej nie: jest bardzo zdenerwowany, po prostu szedł gdziekolwiek, byle bym się od niego odczepił.

\- Nie chcę twoich pieprzonych przeprosin – mówi spokojnym głosem. - Dobrze wiesz, że to niczego nie rozwiązuje.

\- Po prostu… wiedz o tym, dobrze? Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że jestem jakiś… wiesz. Nie chciałem tego zrobić, naprawdę…

Łżę w żywe oczy. Chciałem. I to właśnie było najgorsze.

Alfred wie o tym, instynktownie to wyczuwa i dlatego mnie nienawidzi. W jego oczach pewnie wygląda to na zdradzenie jego zaufania. Byłem jego przyjacielem tak długo, czemu musiałem wszystko zepsuć?!

I dlaczego w ogóle to mówię? Głupie pytanie. Przecież czuję cały czas to dziwne uczucie pustki. Wszystko zepsułem i czuję się winny, odpowiedzialny za cały ten syf, który się wydarzył z mojego powodu. Zepsułem życie nie tylko sobie, ale może i Alfredowi? Jeśli tak na to popatrzeć, to jest on w o wiele gorszej sytuacji niż ja; mogę zmienić świat tyle razy, ile będzie mi się żywnie podobało, a on jest przykuty do swojego… Do swojej Pierwszej Linii na zawsze.

Obraca do mnie głowę. Na jego twarzy maluje się czysta niechęć. Nie… To obrzydzenie. On mnie nienawidzi tak bardzo, że patrzenie na mnie to dla niego męka. Czuję ucisk w żołądku. Jedna głupia impreza i nagle tyle się zmieniło…

\- Rozumiem – mówi. - Możesz już sobie iść?

Nie odpowiadam, kiwam tylko głową i jak najszybciej uciekam stamtąd z ogromnym poczuciem winy.

Teraz wiem, co się pozmieniało. Czy mogę już podróżować dalej?

Powoli mój krok robi się wolniejszy, spokojniejszy; teraz już tylko spaceruję. Nie muszę się nigdzie śpieszyć, inne światy poczekają. Wyjmuję telefon, przeglądam wiadomości od Drugiego. _Nie dzwoń._ Dlaczego? Czemu mi pomaga? Kim on w ogóle jest? Mam tak wiele pytań, a on wyraźnie nie ma zamiaru mi na nie odpowiadać.

Ale fakt faktem – ma rację. Musi sam podróżować między światami, bo inaczej nigdy by w coś takiego nie uwierzył, tak jak ja. Ciekawe, w której swojej Linii się znajduje? Jak długo się przemieszczał, zanim znalazł swój idealny świat?

Biorę głęboki wdech. Ludzie obok mnie przechodzą obojętnie, a ja mam ochotę się roześmiać. Oni wszyscy są tacy głupi… Będą się tu męczyć, a ja mogę stąd uciec. Muszę tylko się zabić, z własnej woli zrobić coś, co sprawi, że przestanę tu żyć. Nic trudnego.

Już mam włożyć telefon do kieszeni, gdy nagle wibruje mi komórka. Nowa wiadomość od Drugiego?! Nie, to inny numer.

QLH URE WHJR

Co to ma znaczyć? To jakiś bełkot… Kolejna wiadomość.

QLH URE WHJR QLH LGC GDOHM

To jakiś szyfr? O co tu chodzi?! Mam złe przeczucia. Teraz już na pewno nie mogę zostać w tym świecie, muszę się stąd wynosić najszybciej, jak tylko mogę. Pozostaje pytanie – jak? Wrócić do domu i się zastrzelić? Nie, to może być kłopotliwe – ojciec jest w domu, może próbować mnie powstrzymać, a ja tylko stracę mnóstwo czasu. Musi być jakiś inny sposób…

Wiem! Niedaleko jest mostek nad autostradą, żeby piesi mogli spokojnie przechodzić. Jest na tyle wysoki, bym zabił się skokiem – cóż, jeśli mi się w ten sposób nie uda, to wciąż będzie można liczyć na to, że jakieś ciężarówki mnie rozjadą. To parę minut stąd, nie muszę się o nic martwić.

Idę szybkim krokiem, podekscytowany tym, co mam zamiar zrobić. To naprawdę dziwne – zaczyna mi się to nawet podobać! To jak sport ekstremalny: adrenalina buzuje w żyłach, choć wiesz, że i tak nic ci się nie stanie, aż w końcu nadchodzi ten moment, w którym musisz skoczyć i naprawdę cholernie się boisz tylko po to, by po jakiejś minucie powiedzieć: ja chcę jeszcze raz!

Uśmiecham się szeroko, opierając się o barierkę i patrząc w dół. Jestem na miejscu. Faktycznie wysoko – może nawet nie będę musiał czekać na jakieś auta. Boję się bólu, ale nagroda, jaka mnie czeka, jest tego warta.

Przechodzę za barierkę, teraz opieram się tylko na piętach i trzymam rękami metalowe pręty. W dole w szalonym tempie przejeżdżają różne pojazdy; wyglądają pięknie w wieczornym świetle. Jeśli chwilę poczekam, zobaczę zachodzące słońce czerwone jak krew. W tym świecie zostanie tylko moje martwe ciało. Jak zareagują moi tutejsi znajomi? Jak zareaguje Alfred, gdy się dowie? Będzie zrozpaczony czy poczuje ulgę, że jego największy problem sam się rozwiązał?

Koniec gadania. Patrzę w dół, uśmiecham się i…

\- ARTHUR!

Słyszę głos Alfreda, tracę równowagę. Widzę kątem oka, jak do mnie biegnie; próbuję się jakoś utrzymać, złapać czegokolwiek i nagle uderza mnie fala strachu. Nie potrafię, nie mogę się utrzymać!

Skąd on się tu w ogóle wziął?! Szedł za mną cały ten czas? Chciał mi coś powiedzieć?!

Za późno już na to.

Spadam, czuję, że spadam wprost na beton… Nie! Zdołałem jakoś złapać się jakiejś nierówności, wbijam paznokcie jak mogę najmocniej tylko po to, by wisieć jeszcze przez chwilę… Po co? Znów uśmiecham się sam do siebie. Przecież to i tak nie ma już żadnego znaczenia, prawda? Tam, gdzie indziej, może być tylko lepiej… prawda?

\- Arthur, wytrzymaj!

Alfred krzyczy. Po co? Dla niego to musi wyglądać okropnie, ale co on mnie obchodzi? Porzucił mnie tutaj, a nawet gdyby naprawdę był w stanie zapomnieć o tym, co się stało, to tak będzie to gorsze niż to, co może na mnie czekać w Trzeciej Linii.

Rozluźniam dłoń. Zrobię to powoli, niech Alfred patrzy, niech czuje się bezradny, niech cierpi! Całe życie będzie miał przed oczami obraz tego, jak spadam tam, na dół, prosto pod koła, będzie miał okropne poczucie winy i będzie go to powoli zżerać. Niech cierpi tak, jak ja cierpiałem przez niego.

\- Arthur, proszę!

Jest blisko. Muszę się pośpieszyć… Nie. Chcę widzieć jego twarz, gdy zda sobie sprawę, że nie da się mnie uratować.

Dłoń mnie już boli od utrzymywania całego ciężaru ciała na jednej kończynie. No szybciej, szybciej…

\- Arthur, wyciągnij rękę! - mówi Alfred, wychylając się poza barierkę. - Podaj mi rękę!

Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą z przejęcia i ze strachu. Miód na serce.

Uśmiecham się drwiąco.

\- Nie.

\- Po prostu podaj mi rękę, do cholery!

Wyszczerzam się jeszcze bardziej. W jego głosie słyszę panikę, niemal histerię; jeśli spadnę, na pewno wybuchnie płaczem. Idealnie. Teraz muszę tylko pogwiazdorzyć jeszcze chwilę.

\- Al, kocham cię, wiesz? Nie kłamałem wtedy. Ale ty…

\- DAJ MI RĘKĘ! NIE RÓB TEGO! - wrzeszczy.

\- Kocham cię.

Puszczam krawędź mostu i spadam, spadam coraz szybciej…

Słyszę krzyk Alfreda. Wiatr w uszach nie pozwala mi usłyszeć słów, ale czuję w nich czystą, niczym nie skrępowaną rozpacz: stracił mnie, pozwala mi umrzeć tu, w tej chwili, jeszcze sekunda i uderzę w ten cholerny beton, a on zostanie tu sam, całkiem sam…

Gdzieś głęboko, głęboko we mnie coś się nie zgadza, jakieś wyrzuty sumienia, jakiś głos, który nie jest zadowolony z tego, że nie pozwoliłem dać się uratować – przecież Alfred mógł coś zmienić, prawda? Mógł mnie uratować, a potem coś by się stało, uświadomiłby sobie wszystko i zrozumiał, dlaczego upiłem się i powiedziałem mu wszystko bez ogródek, a potem… Potem…

To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. To już przeszłość. Jeśli tylko mi się uda, to w Trzeciej Linii to się nigdy nie wydarzy. Będę mógł zrobić to wszystko inaczej, lepiej… A jeśli się nie uda, to cóż, zawsze mogę się jeszcze przenieść, prawda?

Dalej słyszę jego krzyk, a potem uderzam całym ciałem o twardy beton, krótki ból i już jestem gdzieś indziej.

Nienawidzę siebie za to, że to zrobiłem.

* * *

Ta historia coraz bardziej zżera mi duszę.

I dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! To naprawdę miłe, gdy widzi się, że ktoś docenia twoje wysiłki ^^ Dobranoc!


	3. Trzecia Linia

„Kto rządzi przeszłością, w tego ręku jest przyszłość; kto rządzi teraźniejszością, w tego rękach jest przyszłość."

G. Orwell, _Rok 1984_

* * *

„Kocham cię, Al". Jezus Maria, serio? To brzmi jak tekst z jakiegoś taniego romansu. Naprawdę musiałem to powiedzieć? Ech… Przecież mi nie o to w ogóle chodzi… Muszę odwalać takie szopki tylko po to, żeby komuś dokopać? Obrzydliwe. Nawet jak na mnie to brzmi żałośnie.

Po raz kolejny dochodzę do wniosku: jestem idiotą. I po raz kolejny odpowiadam sobie: I co z tego? Jakby nie patrzeć, to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, prawda?

Leżę w gęstej trawie, słońce nade mną grzeje mi twarz. Dziwne, przecież jeszcze przed chwilą była tu ruchliwa droga, którą wybudowano Bóg wie ile lat temu. Jak daleko sięgają zmiany, które tu zaszły? Jak bardzo ten świat różni się od tego, który ja znam?

Wstaję powoli. Przed sobą widzę miasto, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Dobrze, że przynajmniej jeszcze tu jest… W końcu nigdy nic nie wiadomo, prawda?

Nagle wpadam na pomysł. Wyciągam telefon i piszę wiadomość do Drugiego:

„Miałeś rację. To naprawdę działa!"

Biip, odpowiedź.

 _Jesteś już w Trzeciej Linii, tak? Gratuluję. Wciąż nie znalazłeś wymarzonego świata?_

„Jeszcze nie, ale wkrótce. Przecież, jak sam pisałeś, jest ich nieskończenie wiele. W którymś musi być idealnie."'

 _Masz rację. Powodzenia. Uważaj na siebie. Nie w każdym świecie będzie bezpiecznie._

Co do tego nie miałem najmniejszych wątpliwości; to logiczne, że jeżeli wszystko jest możliwe, to musiało choć parę razy w historii dojść do momentu, w którym _mogła_ powstać jakaś dystopia, więc teoretycznie _mogę_ dostać się do takiego świata. Mogę, ale nie muszę; wystarczy tylko szybko znaleźć jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłbym spokojnie zamieszkać, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. To nie powinno być trudne, prawda?

Zacząłem iść spokojnie w kierunku miasta. To dziwne, ale odniosłem wrażenie, jakby powietrze było… czystsze. Całe życie tu mieszkam, ale nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyłoby mi się, bym poczuł tak wolne od zanieczyszczeń powietrze – coś takiego po prostu nie miało miejsca przez spaliny, dym i tak dalej. Może tutaj nie używa się samochodów? Może w ogóle nie został wymyślony silnik elektryczny?

Idę coraz szybciej, wiedziony ciekawością. To niesamowite – może mnie spotkać dosłownie wszystko! Nigdy nawet nie śniłem o tym, że mógłbym odkrywać coś tak całkowicie nieznanego, co stanowi zagadkę od początku do końca – czas wielkich odkryć minął już dawno temu. A jednak teraz mogłem doświadczyć na własnej skórze, jak to jest poznawać coś, o czym się nawet nie śniło!

Im bliżej jestem, tym bardziej zauważam szczegóły. Miasto jest otoczone murem z jakiegoś połyskliwego metalu, wysokiego na jakieś pięć metrów. Ciekawe po co – w końcu wyższe budynki są doskonale widoczne zza tego ogrodzenia…

Tylko jak mam się tam dostać do środka? Przyglądam się dokładniej murowi i dostrzegam coś w stylu budek strażniczych. Jeśli ktoś tam będzie, to może będzie mógł mi pomóc? Podchodzę szybko. Jest to jakby prostopadłościan z plastiku, z dziwnym ekranem na środku. Nie widzę drzwi. Co mam zrobić? Może ten ekran jest dotykowy? Kładę na nim rękę i bingo; jedna ściana jakby zapada się w ziemię, pozwalając mi wejść do środka. Pomieszczenie ma jakieś dwa na dwa metry – klaustrofobicznie mało. Nigdzie nie dostrzegam żadnego panelu.

Drzwi za mną powoli wjeżdżają na górę, zamykając mnie w środku. Dziwnie się czuję w tym pomieszczeniu – plastik jest mlecznobialy, całego mnie otacza biel. I jak tu w ogóle działa klimatyzacja? Nie widzę żadnych dziur doprowadzających powietrze. Cholera, czy mam tu teraz się udusić?! Tak po prostu?! Zaczynam ciężko oddychać, mam nadzieję, że trudności ze złapaniem oddechu to tylko wymysł mojej wyobraźni.

Minęło dziesięć pełnych napięcia sekund, gdy nagle odzywa się kobiecy głos:

\- Proszę podać dane osobowe i numer identyfikatora.

\- Em, Arthur Kirkland… - mówię z wahaniem. Numer identyfikatora? Co to takiego? - Numer, em…

\- Proszę podać numer – powtarza kobieta. Ma dziwnie suchy głos, jakby nie była żywym człowiekiem, a syntezatorem.

Muszę szybko coś wymyślić.

\- Ja, ee… - zaczynam, ale ktoś szybko mi przerywa:

\- No nie wygłupiaj się, Ellen! - śmieje się jakiś mężczyzna. - Arthura nie poznajesz? Wpuść go, dzieciak jak zawsze ma sklerozę.

Ellen? Tak ma na imię moja mama… Ale tutaj? Tyle rzeczy się zmieniło, a to pozostało?! Dziwne.

Kobieta wzdycha.

-Dobrze, ale niech mi to będzie ostatni raz – słyszę w jej głosie naganę. Nagle coś się dzieje; kabina zostaje poderwana gwałtownie w górę, a ja boleśnie obijam się o ściany, podczas gdy siłą odśrodkowa rzuca mną na wszystkie strony. Gdzieś jedziemy… Gdzie? Wszystko jest tajemnicą.

Po jakimś czasie ściana przede mną otwiera się. Jestem w jakimś tunelu oświetlonym lampami umiejscowionymi tuż przy suficie, tak, że prawie nie widzę podłogi. Wita mnie wielki napis:

WITAMY W LONDYNIE, DYSTRYKT DRUGI

Drugi? Co to znaczy? Jest ich więcej? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z _tym_ Drugim?

Robię jeden krok, potem drugi; słyszę chrzęst, to pewnie żwir albo coś podobnego. Niemal biegnę do wyjścia – zdecydowanie za bardzo czuję się tu zamknięty, mam wrażenie, jakby to światło na końcu mogło zniknąć w każdej chwili… Szczęśliwie dobiegam do wyjścia i natychmiast oślepia mnie słońce, tak że muszę zamrugać parę razy, by móc cokolwiek zobaczyć. A jest co oglądać.

Przede mną wznosi się zupełnie inne miasto od tego, które pamiętam – wysokie, sięgające chmur wieżowce ze szkła i stali stoją nie bezładnie, a poukładanie w jakieś skomplikowane kształty; niższe budynki nie przypominają zwykłych domów, a małe dzieła sztuki, jakby całe miasto zostało zaprojektowane ręką jednej osoby, geniusza architektury. I wszędzie, absolutnie wszędzie widzę zieloną trawę i drzewa, za to ani jednego samochodu.

Wróć: ani jednego samochodu, który by się poruszał po ziemi. Nie… to coś nawet nie można nazwać „samochodem"; obłe, unoszące się parę metrów nad ziemią, poruszające w jakiś skomplikowany sposób, którego nie umiem rozgryźć, jakby jeżdżąc po niewidzialnej autostradzie pojazdy poruszają się nad głowami ludzi, którzy spokojnie spacerują i jeżdżą rowerami na ziemi. Nikt nie zwraca na to najmniejszej uwagi – no cóż, pewnie dla nich jest to całkowicie normalne, jak dla nas prowadzenie zwykłego samochodu.

Potrząsam głową i orientuję się, że mam otwarte usta, więc jak najszybciej je zamykam. Muszę wyglądać jak idiota, stojąc tak bez ruchu z rozdziawioną gębą; zaczynam iść w jakimś nieokreślonym kierunku, byle przed siebie. Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, gdzie? Po prostu muszę się rozejrzeć.

Spokojnie, krok za krokiem posuwam się do przodu po miękkiej trawie - nigdzie nie ma żadnego chodnika, jakby nie chcąc kaleczyć ziemi. Wszędzie wieżowce i domu, bez ani jednego sklepu, niczego… I jeszcze fakt, który mnie uderzył chyba najbardziej: moje ubranie nie odstaje od reszty tak bardzo, jak się spodziewałem. Wszyscy ubrani byli raczej… normalnie. Spodziewałem się jakiś większych z tym problemów, wiecie – różnica kulturowa, blablabla. Ludzie patrzyliby się na mnie jak na jakieś dziwadło, a ja musiałbym szybko wykombinować, jakie ciuchy zdobyć, by nie odstawać. A tu – nic, żadnych problemów… Tylko ten brak sklepów mnie dziwi. Jak ludzie zaopatrują się w jedzenie czy inne rzeczy?

Nagle coś przykuwa mój wzrok – coś, na co wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi, nagle wali mnie swoją nienaturalnością po twarzy.

Dlaczego wszyscy się uśmiechają?

Nie, to nie uśmiech, raczej wyraz zadowolenia. Gdyby tylko jedna osoba miała taki wyraz twarzy, to w porządku – może miała dobry dzień czy coś – ale _wszyscy_?! To było zdecydowanie… dziwne.

No, dobrze, nie wszyscy, ale większość; zauważyłem parę dzieci, które mają kąciki ust w dole. Jedna z dziewczynek otaksowała mnie wzrokiem.

Poczułem się nieswojo. Co mam zrobić?! Może uśmiechnę się tak, jak oni?

Z trudem zmuszam się do wyciągnięcia kącików warg do góry. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty to robić, ale jakiś cudem udaje mi się przywołać na twarz wyraz głupkowatego szczęścia – mam nadzieję, że dość przekonującego, żeby wszystkich zmylić.

Muszę szybko pójść do jakiegoś miejsca, w którym nie ma ludzi, bo zwariuję.

Przyśpieszam lekko kroku i zaczynam kluczyć między budynkami i wieżowcami, próbując znaleźć choć jedną ślepą uliczkę, ale na próżno – wszystko jest zaprojektowane w ten sposób, żeby takich miejsc nie było. Może powinienem wejść do jakiegoś budynku… Zaraz… Wiem!

Tym razem prawdziwy uśmiech rozjaśnia mi twarz, gdy widzę znajomy napis. Biblioteka. Świetnie, za jednym zamachem pozbędę się tych wszystkich ludzi i dowiem się czegoś o tym świecie.

Wchodzę do środka, ale zamiast zapachu książek, tak charakterystycznego dla każdej biblioteki, widzę rzędy komputerów. Dobra, to jest już naprawdę przesada.

Na szczęście wiele stanowisk jest wolnych, co pozwala mi usiąść wygodnie bez żadnych sąsiadów po bokach. Na ekranie widzę duże, puste miejsce ewidentnie do wpisania tekstu. Na szczęście klawiatura jest ta sama, co normalnie – qwerty – dzięki czemu nie mam problemu z wpisywaniem słów.

Wpisuję: Najważniejsze wydarzenia historyczne ostatniego stulecia.

Klikam enter i natychmiast pojawia się przede mną lista:

1960r. - odkopanie ARCHEO

1962r. - powierzenie ARCHEO zwierzchnictwa nad światem Zachodu

1963r. - wynalezienie przez ARCHEO kompozytu

1964r. - wynalezienie przez ARCHEO alternatywnych źródeł energii dla ropy naftowej i węgla kamiennego

1964r. - połączenie się Zachodu w Unię...

Dalej było jeszcze sporo dat do 2015 roku, ale nie było żadnych informacji o tym, co działo się przed rokiem 1960. Dziwne, przecież wspominają tu Zachód – czyli USA i Europę Zachodnią, a te pojęcia pojawiły się w wyniku II Wojny Światowej… Czemu o niej nie napisali?

Wklepuję na klawiaturze: II Wojna Światowa.

 _Brak danych._

Okej, w takim razie… I Wojna Światowa.

 _Brak danych._

O co tu chodzi? Przecież nie ma żadnego logicznego powodu, by ukrywać coś takiego, prawda? Te dwa największe konflikty w dziejach ludzkości miały ogromny wpływ na całą następną historię aż do dziś… I czym jest ARCHEO? Wpisuję to pojęcie.

 _ARCHEO – superkomputer odkryty w 1960r. w Ameryce Południowej o nieznanym pochodzeniu. Moc obliczeniowa ARCHEO przekraczała jednak wielokrotnie tą, do której udało się dojść ludzkości, więc grupa badaczy_ _zdecydowała się o rozpoczęciu danych. Sztuczna inteligencja ARCHEO wzbudziła zachwyt i po dwóch latach zarządzono o zakończeniu rządów ludzkich i wprowadzenie ARCHEO. Dzięki temu systemowi udało się uniknąć wielu klęsk żywiołowych, a także doprowadzić do znacznego wzrostu poziomu życia ludzi, co obrazuje wykres…_

Tutaj pojawiło się wiele różnych wykresów, z których ogółem wynikało, że faktycznie wszystko idzie ku dobremu – od produkcji butów po śmiertelność niemowląt.

Moje zainteresowanie wzbudziło jednak co innego, a mianowicie parę ostatnich linijek, napisanych o wiele mniejszą czcionką niż poprzednie informacje:

 _ARCHEO pomaga w uwalnianiu spod jarzma niesprawiedliwych rządów ludzi państwa z bloku wschodniego. Robi to w sposób humanitarny, bez użycia siły i rozlewów krwi, do jakich zdolni by byli ludzie. CHWAŁA ARCHEO!_

Okej… To już zalatywało mocno fanatyzmem. Czyżbym trafił do jednej z tych dystopii, o których rozmyślałem? Ale z drugiej strony… tutaj chyba naprawdę żyje się lepiej. Nie ma zanieczyszczeń powietrza, nikt nie wygląda na przygnębionego czy coś. Tylko te uśmiechy sprawiają, że czuję się nerwowo…

Nagle rozlega się dzwonek, taki jak ten szkolny. Co się dzieje? Rozglądam się naokoło, ale nikt nie wydaje się tym przejmować; nawet nie odwracają głów od monitorów. Tylko bibliotekarka leniwym ruchem wstała i zaczęła chodzić do ludzi z jakąś tacą ze szklankami z wodą i jakąś miską. Każdemu daje coś, a wszyscy nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, co robią, połykają i popijają wodą. W końcu kobieta podchodzi do mnie i podaje mi… Tak, to pigułka, całkowicie niebieska; kobieta stawia przede mną szklankę z wodą. Nie chcę tego połykać. Nie chcę się faszerować jakimiś świństwami.

Kobieta patrzy na mnie pytająco. W jej spojrzeniu jest jakieś senne ponaglenie jakby mówiła: „No zeżryj już to wreszcie, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż pilnowanie cię, smarkaczu." Wsadzam tabletkę do ust, popijam wodą, przełykam. Babka odwraca się i niesie pustą już tacę z powrotem.

Pod językiem czuję twardą osłonkę pigułki.

Spoglądam znów na monitor komputera. O co jeszcze mogę zapytać ten komputer? Zaraz… Czy powinienem? Jeśli faktycznie to dystopia, jeśli faktycznie to coś… ARCHEO… sprawuje władzę absolutną, to logiczne, że będzie monitorować, co ludzie robią na komputerach!

I jeszcze ta dziwna wzmianka..."Robi to w sposób humanitarny, bez użycia siły i rozlewów krwi, do jakich zdolni by byli ludzie." To brzmi, jakby ludzie byli jakimś złem koniecznym, czymś okropnym i prymitywnym. No i jednocześnie podkreśla to, jakie ARCHEO jest dobre. I… Dlaczego nie ma żadnej wzmianki o wojnach światowych, skoro ARCHEO wyraźnie o tym wspomina?! Jaki jest cel ukrywać coś takiego, skoro chwilę później twierdzi się, ze właściwie jedynym, co umieją ludzie, jest zabijanie się nawzajem? Bez sensu.

Tabletka pod moi językiem przeszkadza. Muszę ją jakoś wypluć bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi… Może w toalecie? Och, ale jeśli ARCHEO naprawdę monitoruje ludzi, to przecież założy kamery, podsłuchy, nie wiadomo co jeszcze by wyłapać takich jak ja co nie żrą tych tabletek… Ciekawe, co to w ogóle jest.

Ale ta teoria wyjaśniałaby dlaczego wszyscy się uśmiechają – po prostu nie mogą być niezadowoleni. Jest idealnie, kropka.

Sposób na to, by wszyscy byli szczęśliwi? Zabić tych, co są nieszczęśliwi.

Dobrze, może przesadzam – w końcu faktycznie nic nie wiem o tym swiecie. Może to ARCHEO po prostu sprawuje władzę, a to sformułowanie „Chwała ARCHEO" To coś wymyślonego przez ludzi tylko po to, by temu czemuś okazać wdzięczność. Może to tylko moja paranoja, może te tabletki to jakieś witaminy czy coś, bo na przykład… nie wiem… Brakuje jakichś warzyw i trzeba zjeść suplementy.

Ale równie dobrze mogę mieć rację. Równie dobrze właśnie teraz znajduję się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, bo pojawiłem się tutaj nagle, bez żadnej wiedzy, więc odstaję od reszty. A takich ludzi w systemie totalitarnym trzeba eliminować, bo są po prostu niebezpieczni.

Oddycham głęboko. Czy powinienem podróżować dalej? Ale jak tu się zabić? Coś mi mówi, że nie znajdę broni palnej czy choćby sznura, by się powiesić. Jak mam to zrobić?! Podciąć sobie żyły nożem?

Nie, nie mogę tak szybko reagować… Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo… Może tu da się żyć normalnie.

Ta cholerna tabletka doprowadza mnie do szału. Za chwilę wypluję ją prosto na monitor i…

\- Arthur, cześć! - słyszę głos, po czym ktoś opada na siedzenie obok mnie. To nie jest Alfred, tego jestem pewien. Obracam głowę i widzę Francisa z jego irytującym uśmiechem. Zwężam oczy.

\- A, to _ty_ – mówię, nie mogąc ukryć niechęci. Udaje mi się w miarę normalnie mówić pomimo tabletki w ustach. Patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem; zadziwiające, jak szybko zmieniła mu się mimika. Jego reakcje były lekko przejaskrawione.

\- Och, nie mów tak! - mówi z bólem w głosie. - Przeszedłem, bo mówiłeś, że będziesz _potrzebował_ mojej _pomocy_ , czyż nie?

Patrzy się na mnie świdrującym wzrokiem, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale nie może, więc ma nadzieję, że domyślę się, o co mu chodzi. Czy on wie? Jak? Skąd?!

\- Em, no tak – potakuję głową. Blondyn znów się rozpromienia trochę za bardzo – sztucznie.

\- Taaak, to chodźmy! - Łapie mnie za rękę i siłą ciągnie do wyjścia. Daję mu się prowadzić. Co innego mi pozostało?

Prowadzi mnie za rękę między domami i wieżowcami, aż w końcu dochodzimy do jakiegoś budynku. Podchodzimy do drzwi i widzę, że nie ma żadnej dziurki od klucza, tylko panel – bardzo podobny do tego, jaki był na drzwiach przy mieście. Francis kładzie na nim dłoń i przejeżdża nią; wejście otwiera się z cichym kliknięciem.

Jesteśmy w jakimś domu, ładnie urządzonym – rzeźbione meble, puchate poduszki i tak dalej. Nie wygląda na to, żeby źle się tu żyło. Może naprawdę będę mógł tu zostać?

Francis dalej nie puszcza mojej ręki, tylko bez słowa ciągnie mnie za sobą przez pokoje. Gdzie mnie prowadzi i dlaczego? Kolejne pytania. Czy one nigdy się nie skończą?

Francis w końcu puszcza moją dłoń, by się schylić do podłogi. Opukuje uważnie podłogę; odpowiada mu wciąż ten sam stuk ciężkiego drewna. Nie… coś innego, jakiś inny ton… Francis uśmiecha się do siebie, tym razem po swojemu, szczerze, nie tak jak wcześniej, i wbija paznokcie w jeden panel. Wyjmuje go z łatwością, po czym wyciąga kolejne, a moim oczom ukazuje się pusta, okrągła przestrzeń… Cóż, jeśli nie liczyć drabinki, która wygląda jak ta z kanałów ściekowych.

Francis pokazuje mi dłonią, żebym tam zszedł. Czemu nic nie mówi? I czy mogę mu ufać?

Coś mi mówi, że tak. W końcu gdyby próbował mnie zabić zawsze mogę spróbować uciec do innego świata, prawda?

Powoli schodzę w dół po drabinie, słysząc, jak odgłos moich kroków odbija się od kanału. Głęboko; ostrożnie schodzę krok za krokiem, aż otacza mnie całkowita ciemność. Francis mnie zamknął?! Nie, słyszę, że tak jak ja schodzi na dół; pewnie jakoś zasłonił wejście.

Dlaczego wszystko jest tak poukrywane? To jakaś tajna baza rebeliantów czy co? (O, to zabrzmiało jak coś z Gwiezdnych Wojen! Science fiction na całego.) I ile jeszcze będę musiał tak schodzić?

Stuk, stuk po szczeblach, coraz głębiej, coraz dalej…

Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, czuję coś twardego pod nogami. Beton? Może. Odchodzę parę kroków, wymacuję ścianę i czekam, aż Francis do mnie dotrze i mnie poprowadzi dalej, gdziekolwiek by to miało nie być.

W końcu gramoli się z góry, łapie mnie znów za rękę.

\- Idź za mną – mówi, a ja kiwam głową. Zaraz, przecież tego gestu w takich ciemnościach nie zobaczy!

\- Tak – mówię szybko, próbując ignorować tabletkę w ustach.

Francis idzie powoli, szurając dłońmi po ścianie. Mruczy coś pod nosem, chyba przypomina sobie drogę.

\- Dlaczego musimy łazić po ciemku? - pytam się, co jest dla mnie heroicznym wysiłkiem zważywszy na kapsułkę w ustach. - Nie możemy normalnie zapalić światła?

\- Nie, kamery od razu by to zarejestrowały. Przecież wiesz – słyszę odpowiedź Francisa, gdy skręcamy w kolejny zakręt.

\- Po co kamery w kanałach? - mruczę do siebie, ale Francis i tak to słyszy.

\- Żeby upewnić się, że nie robimy tego, co robimy. O, już jesteśmy. Chodź mi tu pomóż.

Wymacuję w ścianie jakiś zawór; wspólnymi siłami ja i Francis dajemy jakoś radę go przekręcić, po czym wchodzimy do środka. Za sobą słyszę, jak drzwi się zatrzaskują.

Nagle włącza się światło; moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności panującej w kanałach i teraz zaprotestowały gwałtownie, aż łzy napłynęły mi do oczu.

\- Ej, wszystko w porządku? - słyszę głos. I ten głos rozpoznaję od razu, bez najmniejszego wahania.

Ocieram załzawione oczy i widzę sylwetkę wysokiego chłopaka. Uśmiecham się do niego najmilej, jak potrafię.

\- Tu możemy spokojnie porozmawiać – mówi Francis i natychmiast mierzy mnie oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. - Więc, Arthur: co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby…

Nie wytrzymuję; wypluwam na podłogę tę cholerną kapsułkę na podłogę. Francis patrzy się na to w osłupieniu, po czym śmieje się.

\- Uf, co za ulga - mówię, oddychając głęboko, po czym przenoszę mój wzrokz powrotem na wysokiego chłopaka.

\- Cześć, Alfred.


	4. Trzecia Linia, część druga

_Czuł się zupełnie sam. Przeszłość była martwa, przyszłość niewyobrażalna._

George Orwell, _Rok 1984_

* * *

Alfred podnosi z ziemi czerwoną tabletkę i przygląda się jej z uwagą.

\- A oto, proszę państwa, esencja wszelkiego szczęścia – mówi.

\- Co masz na myśli? - pytam, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo.

\- Endorfiny. Wiesz, co...?

\- Tak, tak. To hormony szczęścia, prawda? Jak coś takiego może być szkodliwe?

\- Cóż... Powoduje to, ze stajesz się rozluźniony, rozpogodzony... I byłoby to nawet niezłe, gdyby nie to, że przy okazji dodano mocny środek uspokajający. Nie zabije cię, jasne, ale sprawi, że ledwo będziesz mógł myśleć... I o to właśnie chodzi.

\- O to, że mam nie myśleć?

\- Dokładnie. Ale chyba i bez takiego wspomagania jesteś skończonym kretynem. _Dlaczego_ włazisz do biblioteki publicznej, chociaż wiesz, że cię obserwują, i w dodatku szukasz informacji, których zdecydowanie nie powinieneś?! - warczy Francis.

\- Em... to długa historia – uśmiecham się lekko.

Tutaj jestem chyba winny parę słów wyjaśnienia. Ja i Francis byliśmy dobrymi kolegami od dawna – oboje byliśmy, jak to się ładnie mówi, "problematycznymi dziećmi", więc dość łatwo się dogadaliśmy.

Cóż... Tak było w Pierwszej Linii. Tutaj pewnie było zupełnie inaczej... Ale, jak widzę, kumplami jesteśmy nadal. Pewnie po prostu pewne osobowości ciągnął do siebie bez względu na wszystko.

Co prowadzi nas do kolejnej osoby. Osoby o imieniu Alfred.

Patrzę na niego, gdy jego dłonie w lateksowych rękawiczkach miętolą pigułkę, po czym delikatnie odkłada ją na jakiś szklany talerz leżący na szafce. Nie, nie talerz... To ta dziwna soczewka używana w laboratoriach – widziałem coś takiego na chemii... Szalka Petriego, czy coś... Ale skąd to się tutaj wzięło?

Teraz, gdy widzę już dobrze, rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Koniec sali skryty jest w mroku; tutaj, gdzie dociera światło, znajduje się nie wyglądające na wygodne łóżko, a na ziemi leży dmuchany materac. Blisko nas stoi szafka, którą już wcześniej wspomniałem; z drugiej strony widzę umywalkę i... To tyle.

Odwracam wzrok i napotykam spojrzenie Francisa; przygląda się mi uważnie. Ups. Chyba nie powinienem się tak rozglądać, w końcu teoretycznie jestem tu nie pierwszy raz...

Francis otwiera usta i chyba ma zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdąży wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk, Alfred mówi:

\- Mam coś superfajnego! Chodźcie, zobaczcie... - Zachęca nas gestem dłoni, żebyśmy poszli dalej, w mrok. Mam złe przeczucia, ale ufam mu; w końcu jest dla mnie kimś specjalnym, nawet tu.

Ja i Francis powoli zanurzamy się w ciemność, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok. Nagle słyszę proste „pstryk!" i światło znów razi moje gałki oczne z pełną mocą.

Zakląłem i zasłoniłem oczy. Na szczęście teraz nie byłem tyle w ciemnościach, by moje oczy jakoś bardzo się do nich przyzwyczaiły, więc szybko się zbieram i mogę zauważyć...

...stół sekcyjny i przywiązaną do niego pasami dziewczynkę. Zapiera mi dech. Dziewczynka ma jakieś osiem lat, może mniej; jest nieprzytomna, do jej żyły na przedramieniu jest przymocowana rurka, przez którą sączy się do niej jakiś płyn.

Francis wygląda na równie zaskoczonego jak ja, ale bynajmniej nie na zszokowanego.

\- Jak...? - pyta zafascynowanym głosem. - Czy to jest...?

\- Tak – odpowiada Alfred z dumą – to Glowing Child.

„Glowing Child"? Świecące dziecko? O co tu chodzi? Mam tyle pytań, nic nie rozumiem, ale nie mogę o nic pytać, bo to od razu by mnie wydało.

Francis podchodzi bliżej. Wyciąga rękę jakby chciał dotknąć dziewczynki, ale nagle ją cofa. Patrzy się pytająco na Alfreda, a ten śmieje się.

\- Tak, możesz jej dotknąć – odpowiada na nieme pytanie.

\- I myślisz, że to... bezpieczne... trzymać ją tutaj? - mówi Francis, ale jakoś nie może się zdobyć na to, by dotknąć dziecka. Dlaczego?

\- Usunąłem jej nadajnik, jest niewykrywalna – kręci głową Alfred. - A teraz jest pod tak silną narkozą, że tylko leki mogą ją wybudzić.

\- Czemu to robisz? Przecież możesz jej zrobić krzywdę! - odzywam się wreszcie. Al unosi jedną brew i patrzy się na mnie z delikatnym zdziwieniem. Cholera, kolejne niewłaściwe pytanie.

\- Lepiej żebyśmy jej zrobili krzywdę, niż ona nam – mówi powoli. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Jak takie małe dziecko może zrobić komuś krzywdę? Przecież nawet jeśliby próbowała, to jest za mała i za słaba, by faktycznie narobić jakiś szkód. Gdyby jakiś cudem była supersilna czy coś podobnego, to przecież wystarczy parę strzałów z broni palnej, by ją zabić...

Francis nareszcie otrząsa się z szoku i patrzy na Alfreda z niepewną miną.

\- Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić?

\- Wiesz... Mam parę, hm.. _pomysłów_ – mówi z uśmiechem Al. Nie podoba mi się to. Bardzo mi się to nie podoba.

Francis wzdycha.

\- Tylko się nie przeforsuj.

\- Tak, tak... Będę uważał, jak zawsze – kiwa głową.

\- Dobrze... Zostawiam was tu. Al, nie zrób nic głupiego...

\- Ech? - zdziwiony głos wydobywa się z moich ust, zanim zdążę pomyśleć. Francis patrzy się na mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Co, nie chcesz tu zostać? Mówiłem ci już, że nie musisz się o nic martwić; przekierowuję sygnał tak, jakby się wydawało, że jesteś na powierzchni. Nie znajdą was.

\- To... dobrze – mówię powoli. Nie mogę nie zauważyć ukradkowego, pełnego strachu spojrzenia, jakie rzuca mi Francis, gdy wychodzi przez śluzę.

Stalowe drzwi bezszelestnie się za nim zamykają, pozostawiając mnie i Alfreda samych.

Oczywiście nie licząc pogrążonej w śpiączce dziewczynki na stole.

O jakim sygnale mówił Francis? I dlaczego mam tu zostać? Czy to dlatego, że w tym świecie relacja moja i Alfreda jest... Em, jakby to ująć... Trochę _bliższa,_ niż się spodziewałem?

Patrzę mu prosto w oczy. Wytrzymuje moje spojrzenie, patrzy się badawczo, jakbym był interesującym, nowym gatunkiem jakiegoś zwierzęcia.

Ciecz z kroplówki powoli kapie do żył dziewczynki, a ja zaczynam się bać.

\- Alfred... - zaczynam, ale on bezceremonialnie mi przerwa.

\- Kim jesteś? - pyta.

 _On wie_ , przemyka mi przez myśl.

\- A-Arthur Kirkland – odpowiadam lekko trzęsącym się głosem.

\- W to nie wątpię – mówi powoli. - Ale...

Uderza mnie pięścią w twarz, fala bólu rozchodzi się po moim ciele, gdy upadam na betonową posadzkę, wydaję z siebie okrzyk. Zrobił to kompletnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, nic!

\- Oszalałeś?! - krzyczę. - To bolało, idioto!

\- Tak. Przepraszam. - Kuca i podaje mi rękę, bym mógł wstać, ale nie chwytam jej.

\- "Przepraszam"?! - wrzeszczę. - Co to, kurwa, miało być?!

\- Tylko sprawdzałem, czy nie stałeś się tacy, jak... - zawiesza głos w iście teatralnym stylu - ...oni.

\- Oni? Jacy oni?! Przestań gadać zagadkami!

\- Najpierw ty mi powiedz, kim jesteś – mówi Alfred. - Bo nie jesteś tym Arthurem, którego znam.

Zamieram. _On wie, on wie, on wie. Nie uwierzy ci. Kto normalny by ci uwierzył?! To porąbane, głupie, naiwne, pomyśli, że albo jesteś szalony, albo po prostu go wkręcasz i nie będzie tak miło..._

Ale nie mam wyboru. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w wymyślaniu historyjek na poczekaniu,a teraz jestem już zmęczony.

\- Pewnie nie uwierzysz – mówię.

\- Daj mi szansę. Mało jest rzeczy, w które bym nie uwierzył.

Nie mogę kłamać. Nie jemu.

\- Dobrze – daję za wygraną – ale chodź stąd. Nie za przyjemnie się zwierza, kiedy obok ciebie leży obezwładniona małolata.

* * *

Na łóżku zwijam się w kłębek, a on siedzi na materacu i patrzy an mnie uważnie.

Jedno trzeba przyznać Alfredowi: naprawdę potrafi słuchać. Nie odezwał się ani razu, kiedy gadałem o wszystkim; o tym jak się przeniosłem, jak Drugi się do mnie odezwał... Myślałem, że będzie mi przerywać, by zadawać pytania, ale nie – tylko słuchał. Szczerze mówiąc wyprowadzało mnie to lekko z równowagi – Al, którego pamiętam, nigdy nie dawał drugiej osobie za długo mówić, zbyt lubił sam to robić. Ale teraz słuchał uważnie, niemal spijając każde słowo z moich warg.

Choć wyglądał tak samo jak ten Alfred, którego znałem, była to kompletnie inna osoba. Z jakiegoś powodu przeraża mnie to.

Nie wspominam tylko o jednej rzeczy – co stało się na przyjęciu. Co zamieniło moje życie w koszmar. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy to takich wyznań, ba; nie mogę jeszcze za bardzo przyznawać się do tego przed samym sobą. Te rany są jeszcze zbyt świeże.

 _O jedno słowo za dużo; potem już za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Boli? Dobrze, że boli. To znaczy, że żyjesz... Jeszcze. Czy uwolnienie od bólu nie jest łaską? Więc zrób to, nie pozwól dłużej cierpieć..._

Potrząsam głową, wyrzucam wspomnienia z myśli.

\- I tak znalazłem się tutaj – kończę. - Nie wiem, kim właściwie jestem, dlaczego tu się znalazłem i co robicie. Nic nie wiem o tym świecie. Nic! Wiem, że to brzmi strasznie głupio, i nie musisz mi wierzyć...

\- Wierzę – odpowiada szybko.

\- Ech? Ale... - Jego reakcja kompletnie zbija mnie z tropu. - To przecież niedorzeczne! Wszystko brzmi jak bredzenie szaleńca!

\- Co ty próbujesz osiągnąć, Arthur? - mówi powoli Alfred, patrząc na mnie spokojnie. - Uwierzyłem ci. Cel osiągnięty. Dlaczego próbujesz zniszczyć teraz wszystko, co osiągnąłeś?

Jego wzrok jest zupełnie bez emocji. To do niego niepodobne – z ręką na sercu mogę powiedzieć, że Alfred jest najbardziej uczuciową osobą, jaką znam. Czy raczej – znałem. Ten tutaj... Był inny. Zupełnie inny.

\- Nie rozumiem – mówię tylko. - Ja...

\- Jesteś roztrzęsiony – przerywa mi Alfred. - Może poszedłbyś już spać?

Potrząsam gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie, dopóki mi nie odpowiesz na wszystkie pytania! Ja ci już powiedziałem o sobie. Teraz ty!

Alfred wzdycha w bardzo niealfredowy sposób.

\- Co mogę ci powiedzieć o tym świecie...? Jest zakłamany.

\- Zakłamany? Rozwiń.

\- Żyjemy w kłamstwie, dla kłamstwa i przez kłamstwo. - Na jego ustach pojawia się delikatny uśmieszek. - Od początku życia wmawia się nam, że ludzie są niedoskonali i że naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy jest, że ludzie stają się maszynami...

\- Ej, powoli. - Macham rękami. - Ludzie stają się maszynami? Jak?

\- Cóż... To jest nagroda. Jeśli dobrze wykonujesz swoje obowiązki, możesz liczyć na to, że pewnego dnia całe dane z mózgu... Twoje wspomnienia, doświadczenia... Zostaną przeniesione do androida. Wiesz, co to android?

\- No... tak. To robot udający człowieka, prawda?

\- Już nie „udający" – mówi Alfred. - Teraz to po prostu ludzie. Pozbawieni ludzkich odruchów, ale ludzie. Dlatego cię uderzyłem – one nie okazują bólu. - W jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś nuta, której nie potrafiłem rozpoznać. Gorycz? Smutek? - A, pytałeś jeszcze o ten sygnał. Wszyscy ludzie mają w sobie chipy, nadają cały czas twoje położenie... Francis zmodyfikował go tak, żeby wydawało się, że jesteś na powierzchni, a nie setkę metrów pod ziemią. Cały czas cię monitorują.

\- To... Straszne – odpowiadam w końcu. - A te całe... Glowing Children...

\- Przykład najgorszej rzeczy, którą można zrobić człowiekowi. Najsilniejszym dzieciom tuż po urodzeniu wszczepia się chipy blisko mózgu, które kontrolują impulsy elektryczne, tak, by były prawie całkowicie kontrolowane przez centralę, czyli ARCHEO. Takie dziecko to szpieg; rośnie razem z innymi dziećmi, prawie całkowicie nie do odróżnienia od zwykłych. Szpieguje swoją rodzinę i innych ludzi. Musiałeś je zauważyć.

Przypomniałem sobie o tym dzieciach na ulicy, które się nie uśmiechały. Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- A dlaczego nazywa się je "Glowing Children"? - zapytałem. Mam nadzieję, że mój głos nie zabrzmiał tak słabo, jak się obawiałem.

\- Chipy powodują z czasem coś w rodzaju reakcji alergicznej w oczach – mówi Al. - Białka oczy stają się srebrzyste i lśniące; odbijają praktycznie całe światło, które do nich dociera, tak, że wydaje się, jakby świeciły. Przez to po jakimś czasie Glowing Children mają problemy ze wzrokiem... Ale to około szesnastu, siedemnastu lat. Większość nie dożywa tak długo.

\- Dlaczego? Nie są potrzebni aż tak bardzo, skoro ARCHEO tak łatwo się ich pozbywa? - nie mogę ukryć zdziwienia.

\- Nie są potrzebni. Dzieci są najlepsze do szpiegowania, a do innych celów są inni ludzie... i inne androidy. Ale przez to, że GC przekazują właściwie wszystko, co się wokół nich dzieje, bardzo trudno je złapać. Bardzo, bardzo trudno... Trzeba znać pewne szczegóły. Oczywiście wszystko jest ściśle tajne i tak dalej.

\- To skąd o tym wiesz? - pytam.

Alfred patrzy mi prosto w oczy i uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Bo sam jestem Glowing Child.

Nie mogę złapać oddechu. O co chodzi?! Czy to pułapka na mnie, coś w tym stylu? Ale po co?!

Muszę mieć naprawdę śmieszny wyraz twarzy, bo Alfred parska śmiechem w bardzo ludzki sposób. Nie, przecież gdyby chciał mi coś zrobić, miał już wiele okazji – zdołał powalić mnie na ziemię jednym uderzeniem, więc nie miałby żadnych problemów z zabiciem mnie.

Zaczynam myśleć jak paranoik.

Biorę głęboki oddech, wypuszczam powietrze. Spokojnie.

\- Ale... Teraz już nie jesteś? - pytam. Trochę boję się odpowiedzi - tutaj nie mogę mieć stuprocentowej pewności odnośnie czegokolwiek – ale szeroki uśmiech Alfreda wystarcza mi, by opuściły mnie wszystkie wątpliwości. Odwzajemniam uśmiech i dopytuję się dalej:

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? Powiedziałeś, że wszczepia się jakiś chip do mózgu. Więc...?

Patrzę na niego pytająco, a on wyszczerza się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tylko ja byłem na tyle porąbany, by tego próbować, ale udało się – mówi z dumą. - No, domyśl się.

Wzdycham.

\- Al, to nie jest moment na zgadywanki.

\- Oj tam. Spróbować możesz.

Przewracam oczami. Myślę o najgłupszej odpowiedzi, jaką mogę mu dać, i po chwili rzucam:

\- Raziłeś się prądem, żeby usmażyć chip?

\- Pudło! - Alfred kręci głową. - Prawda jest jeszcze lepsza.

\- Czyli...?

\- Wyjąłem go sobie. Nie miałem ani znieczulenia, ani jakiegoś sprzętu, ale się udało.

Dosłownie opada mi szczęka.

\- Ale... JAK?! - niemal krzyczę. - Czym?!

\- Hehe... - chichocze Alfred, z wyraźną przyjemnością patrząc na moją reakcję. - Wiertarką.

\- ŻE CO?! Przedziurawiłeś sobie czaszkę wiertarką i wyjąłeś coś z mózgu?!

\- No... Mniej więcej.

Robi mi się słabo.

\- Jesteś kretynem, wiesz?! - warczę. - A co, jeśli by ci się coś stało?

\- Ale nie stało. A zresztą... Lepiej, żebym umarł w taki sposób niż żył nadal – odpowiada. Dalej się uśmiecha, jednak to rozluźnienie, jakie czułem przed chwilą, już minęło. Alfred znów stał się kimś... innym.

Ciekawe, czy czuł to samo, gdy na mnie patrzył.

\- Wiesz, to tak bardzo nie bolało – mówi, siląc się na uśmiech. - GC zdrowieją nieco szybciej niż inni ludzie, i mają nieco zaburzone odczuwanie, więc... - Wzrusza ramionami. - No, z drugiej strony nie czuję smaku większości potraw, jak nie są supersłodkie albo za słone. I prawie nie czuję przyjemności.

\- Przyjemności...?

Alfred odwraca głowę i patrzy mi w oczy.

\- Tak, Arthur. Seks, et cetera.

\- Ej, nie prosiłem o precyzowanie, tylko potwierdzenie.

\- Taa... - Al parska śmiechem. - Ale te... zaburzenia odczuwania... jestem w stanie leczyć. Posiadanie wiedzy medycznej przydaje się w życiu.

\- To... Fajnie – mówię w końcu.

Jestem idiotą, jestem idiotą.

Alfred ziewa.

\- Cóż, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam już dosyć przesłuchania – mówi. - Idę spać więc zejdź, z łaski swojej, z łóżka.

\- Tak właściwie – zaczynam – czemu śpię u ciebie?

\- Arthur przeniósł się do Francisa, gdy jego matka stała się androidem. Nie chciał mieć z nią kontaktu. Potem odkryliście, że tu jestem, ale zamiast mnie zgłosić ARCHEO pomogliście mi... - Celowo mówi o „Arthurze", nie o mnie. Nie jestem _tym_ Arthurem; to w jakiś sposób mnie boli. - Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się... Chyba. Zresztą Arthur mówi, że woli tu spać, bo go to uspokaja.

\- Hm, trudno mówić o „uspokojeniu", kiedy tuż obok leży dziewczynka w śpiączce.

\- Przecież zamknąłem drzwi – mówi Alfred. Tak, to prawda; nie zauważyłem ich wcześniej, ale były tam – rozsuwane drzwi z jakiegoś przeźroczystego materiału. Kuloodporne. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Przewracam oczami.

\- To nie pomaga. Wiem, że obok mnie, w ciemności leży mały potwór, który może się obudzić w każdej chwili... Trochę przerażająca perspektywa.

\- Nie obudzi się. Za dużo leków – pokręcił głową Alfred. - Kładź się. Pościel leży pod łóżkiem, podaj ją.

Schylam się, daję mu kołdrę i poduszkę.

\- Em, Alfred?

\- Tak?

\- Gdzie jest mój komplet?

\- Nie ma.

\- Co?!

\- Śpisz na materacu, ciesz się. Tam jest przynajmniej miękko.

\- Ale będzie mi cholernie zimno! Już jest!

\- To twój problem.

Prycham ze złością. Alfred mówi z irytacją:

\- Dobra, chodź tu.

\- E... Co?

\- Słyszałeś. Zmieścimy się na tym łóżku.

\- A nie lepiej by było, gdybyś po prostu ty spał na materacu?

\- Bez kołdry? A w życiu! Dobra, idziesz tu czy nie?

Patrzę na niego podejrzliwie. To jakiś żart? To by było bardzo w stylu Alfreda, ale...

\- No dobra – mówię w końcu.

Grzecznie obracamy się do siebie plecami, przykrywamy się kołdrą. Było dość niewygodnie, ale przynajmniej ciepło – widać mimo tak zaawansowanej technologii nikt nie pomyślał, by zrobić tu centralne ogrzewanie czy choćby piecyk. Al naciska jakiś przycisk w ścianie i światło gaśnie.

Zaczynam już powoli zasypiać, gdy nagle Alfred odwraca się i wtula nos w mój kark.

Dobra, to jest dziwne.

\- Co ty robisz? - pytam, desperacko próbując ukryć panikę.

\- Nic. Zastanawiam się.

\- Możesz się zastanawiać nie dotykając mnie?

Cisza. Nie rusza się.

\- To dziwne – mówi. - Wyglądasz zupełnie jak on, ale...

Urywa. Co chciał powiedzieć? Dlaczego w jego głosie jest tyle... zrezygnowania?

Wzdycha; ciepłe powietrze otula mi kark. Nieprzyjemne uczucie. Wzdrygam się.

\- Przepraszam.

Odwraca się znów na drugi bok i jestem pewien, że po paru minutach zasypia, bo słyszę jego lekkie pochrapywanie. Mimo to ja nie umiem zasnąć. To wszystko to po prostu... za dużo. Muszę to wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Czy mam tu zostać?

Nie, to głupota. Lepiej podróżować dalej; jutro rano, gdy tylko wstanę, odejdę stąd. Tuta nigdy bym się nie odnalazł, nie mówiąc już o tym, że _ten_ Alfred mnie nie...

Nie co? Nie lubi? Nie akceptuje?

Przykro mi, Al. Nie mogę być tym, kim chciałbyś, żebym był.

I znów pojawia się to dziwne uczucie; tak samo było, kiedy... Kiedy...

Zaraz. Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz!

Myśl, Arthur. Impreza. Impreza...

Nie pamiętam. NIE PAMIĘTAM!

Nie umiem sobie przypomnieć, co się wtedy stało! Próbuję przywołać te wspomnienia, cokolwiek, jakieś odczucie z tym związane, ale nic z tego – pustka. Czerń. Nic.

Panikuję. Wychodzę z łóżka, zaczynam krążyć po pomieszczeniu; Alfred się nie budzi, ale mało mnie to teraz obchodzi.

Czy to przez, to, że podróżuję? Zabiera mi wspomnienia?! Dlaczego?!

Drżącymi rękami wyszarpuję komórkę z kieszeni i piszę wiadomość do Drugiego.

„Czy to możliwe, że moje wspomnienia zaczną znikać?"

Czekam z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź. To zaważy o wszystkim. Bo jeśli mogę się przemieszczać kosztem własnych wspomnień, to... To nie jest tego warte.

Straciłem coś ważnego. Coś bardzo ważnego, o czym za wszelką cenę miałem nie zapomnieć. Coś, co sprawiło, że wszystko się zawaliło. Czegoś brakuje.

 _Nie, to niemożliwe._

Oddycham z ulgą. Ale w takim razie... Co się dzieje?!

Biip. Kolejna wiadomość.

 _Ale powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć: za każdym razem, gdy się przenosisz, to właściwie twój umysł podróżuje. Twoje pierwotne ciało nie żyje, podobnie taj każde, które zostawiasz za sobą. I dlatego już nigdy nie wrócisz do tych światów._

Patrzę tępo na tekst. Czy to znaczy, że... Że praktycznie rzecz biorąc mordowałem sam siebie?

Moje spojrzenie wędruje samoistnie na śpiącego Alfreda. Ja zamordowałem _jego_ Arthura. Stracił go bezpowrotnie, a przecież...

Zanim zdążę skończyć tę myśl, przychodzi kolejna wiadomość.

 _Arthur... Musimy się spotkać._

„Jak?"

 _Naprowadzę cię przy twoim następnym skoku._

Nie pytam, jak dokładnie to zrobi. Nie ma sensu. Odpisuję.

„Do zobaczenia."


	5. Czwarta Linia

Wyszedł z hotelu, jak ptak z przetrąconym skrzydłem przefrunął przez jezdnię i nie oglądając się za siebie, zniknął w kotłującym się tłumie.

Gustaw Herling-Grudziński, _Inny świat_

* * *

Nie miałem zamiaru spać z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze nie mogłem wyzbyć się z głowy myśli o tym, że za szybą czai się coś, co mnie obserwuje, a po drugie i najważniejsze: wciąż próbowałem sobie wszystko przypomnieć (bezskutecznie).

Cholera, ciemność zdecydowanie za bardzo porusza wyobraźnię.

Pozostawało mi tylko czekać, aż Alfred się obudzi. Co prawda mogłem już opuścić ten świat – na pewno byłbym w stanie coś wymyślić – ale coś skręcało się we mnie na samą myśl, że mogę tak po prostu stąd uciec. To by było po prostu okrutne.

Coś we mnie drgnęło. Poczucie winy? Może. Powinienem czuć się winny, w końcu zabrałem mu przyjaciela, kogoś, komu ufał. Kto wie, może tamten Arthur był jednym z powodów, dla którego Alfred w ogóle jeszcze żył? Tego nie dowiem się nigdy. I chyba lepiej, żebym nie wiedział, co zniszczyłem.

 _To tylko jeden z wielu światów,_ zganiłem się w myślach. _To, co się tutaj dzieje, nie ma żadnego znaczenia._

Prawda. Ale mimo to…

Przecież dla ludzi mieszkających tu to _jedyny_ świat. Nie znają innego, nawet nie wyobrażają sobie, że może być inaczej.

Nagle w mojej głowie pojawia się pomysł, ale zanim zdążę go ubrać w słowa słyszę głośne, przeciągłe ziewnięcie.

\- Cześć, Alfred – mówię, nie odwracając się. Chłopak odmrukuje coś w odpowiedzi.  
\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Nic ważnego – słyszę, po czym znowu ziewa. - Ech, nie myślałem, że taki z ciebie ranny ptaszek.

\- Nie spałem.

\- To dużo wyjaśnia.

Obserwuję go kątem oka, gdy wstaje z łóżka i przeciąga się. Odchrząkuję znacząco dając do zrozumienia, że chcę coś powiedzieć.

\- Alfred – zaczynam. - Masz jakąś broń? Pistolet, nóż…?

\- Nie, po co… - odpowiada bez wahania znudzonym głosem, po czym prawda nagle dociera do niego. - Ach. - Przełyka nerwowo ślinę. - Mogę… mogę dać ci jakąś truciznę, jeśli chcesz.

Kiwam głową. To chyba nie najgorszy sposób na zakończenie swojego życia, prawda?

Szybkim krokiem podchodzi do szafki i grzebie między różnymi buteleczkami, szukając tej właściwej. W końcu znajduje to, czego szukał – podaje mi szklany pojemnik i strzykawkę jednorazową. (Jednorazową tylko z nazwy – widać, że była wielokrotnie używana. Może w innych okolicznościach bardziej bym się tym przejmował, ale teraz już wszystko mi jedno, jak zginę. Brudna igła już mi bardziej nie zaszkodzi.)

Biorę sprzęt do rąk, ale nie bardzo wiem, jak go użyć. Jakoś nigdy nie kręciło mnie wbijanie sobie ostrych przedmiotów w żyłę.

\- Al, pomożesz mi? - pytam. Bez słowa przyjmuje z powrotem przyszłe narzędzia zbrodni i napełnia strzykawkę żółtym, mętnym płynem. Ciekawe, co to…

\- Podwiń rękaw – rozkazuje Alfred nie patrząc mi w oczy. Posłusznie wykonuję polecenie.

\- Dobra, teraz się nie ruszaj…

\- Ej, poczekaj chwilę! - przerywam mu. Dłoń ze strzykawką zamiera parę centymetrów od mojego ramienia. - Nie chcesz czegoś powiedzieć? Czegokolwiek?

Widzę, że jego ręce drżą.

\- Nie.

\- Przestań kłamać. - Przewracam oczami. - Jeśli chcesz coś mi powiedzieć, coś zrobić, to teraz. Za chwilę stracisz ostatnią szansę na…

\- Wiem – przerywa mi. Podnosi wzrok i widzę, że jego czy wyrażają czystą pogardę. Brzydzi się mną, brzydzi tym, co robię.

Przygryzam nerwowo wargę.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie powiedz mi coś – Al uśmiecha się do mnie, ale nie ma w tym ani odrobiny radości. - Co sprawiło, że tu przybyłeś? Co było tak ważne, by spieprzyć życia tylu ludziom?

Nie spodziewałem się tego; otwieram i zamykam usta jak złota rybka wyciągnięta z wody.

On wie, że jego Arthur już nigdy nie wróci i że to ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny. Wie, że jestem osobą, która dla własnego szczęścia rozwala wszystko inne. Zabawne, jak mogę tak po prostu niszczyć dosłownie wszystko w tych światach…

Nabieram powietrza w płuca i odpowiadam:

\- Chciałem wszystko odwrócić. Wierz mi lub nie, ale nie pamiętam dokładnie, co się stało… Jedyne, czego jestem pewien to fakt, że zrobiłem coś okropnego i bardzo tego żałowałem. Chciałem się zabić. Nie wyszło. A potem tak się potoczyło, że… Jestem tutaj.

\- Że jesteś tutaj – powtarza sucho.

\- Tak.

\- I musisz iść dalej?

\- Jestem już za daleko, by się zatrzymać.

Cała złość Ala jakby się gdzieś ulatnia, zostawiając po sobie pustkę. Zwiesza głowę.

 _Pomysł. Powiedz to teraz._

\- Alfred – zwracam się do niego. Nie reaguje. - Słuchasz mnie?

\- Tak – potwierdza cicho.

\- Chciałbyś ze mną pójść? Dalej?

Podnosi głowę i patrzy się na mnie z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

Teraz to ja mam zaskoczony wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie nudzi cię tę świat? Możesz podróżować tak jak ja, aż w końcu trafisz do świata, który ci pasuje. Czy to nie wystarczający powód?

Alfred śmieje się, po czym mierzy mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. Mimo że kąciki jego ust wygięte są w delikatnym uśmiechu dalej czują tą… pogardę.

\- To jest właśnie ta różnica między nami – cedzi powoli. - Ty jesteś gotowy niszczyć wszystko i wszystkich dla samego siebie, dla _swojego_ szczęścia. Ja nie jestem taki. Muszę tu zostać, poradzić sobie sam z moim światem. Nie uciekać, jak _ty_.

Zapiera mi dech. To _zabolało._ Bolało, ale w gruncie rzeczy… to prawda.

Kiwam głową.

\- Rozumiem – kłamię. - Jest jeszcze coś, co…

\- Nie. _Jemu_ może chciałbym coś powiedzieć, ale nie tobie. - Jego oczy są zimne, wwiercają się we mnie z wrogością. Przełykam ślinę.

\- To… zrób to. - Mój głos jest żałośnie słaby w porównaniu z jego.

Alfred zbliża się i wbija igłę w moje przedramię, wprowadzając truciznę do żyły; czuję nieprzyjemne ukłucie, a zaraz potem ciepło rozchodzące się powoli po ciele.

\- Już. Usiądź – słyszę głos Ala. Posłusznie padam na materac, kładę się wygodnie. Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale niemal wyczuwałem, jak toksyna płynie moimi żyłami.

Ile to może trwać? Ile się umiera, gdy trujesz się jakimś świństwem?

\- Arthur… - Głos Alfreda jest miękki, czy to tylko halucynacja umierającego ciała? - Nie zapomnij. Nie zatrać się. Nie…

Mgła powoli zasłania mi rzeczywistość, słuch jest coraz słabszy, powietrze, którym oddycham jest coraz cięższe…

\- Nie… powtórzyć… Arthur… przypomnij…

Otacza mnie całkowita ciemność, a mimo to wciąż słyszę jego głos.

\- Pamiętaj…

Co się dzieje?! Czy już nie żyję?! Jak mogę słyszeć jego głos?!

 _Nic nie widzę, nie mogę oddychać, nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mo_ …

Ze świstem wciągam do płuc haust powietrza. Jeden, drugi… Ciemność odpływa. Wszystko odpływa.

Udało się, jestem już gdzie indziej. Leżę na jaskrwozielonej trawie, wokół mnie przechodzi mnóstwo ludzi, ale nie zwracają na mnie najmniejszej uwagi.

Ale… Coś jest nie tak… Coś z moimi oczami? Nie…

Nie, po prostu wszystko jest… narysowane?

Patrzę się na moje ciało z mieszanką zdziwienia i fascynacji. To naprawdę ja?

Wstaję z ziemi, otrzepuję się. Nie ma wątpliwości; te same ruchy, nawet ubranie… Jak? Co się tu dzieje?

Wyszarpuję telefon z kieszeni; on także jest jakby narysowany w ten śmieszny, kreskówkowy sposób. Na szczęście działa normalnie. Piszę:

„Jestem w Czwartej Linii. Jesteś tu?"

Bip.

 _Jestem._

Żadnych dodatkowych informacji, żadnych podpowiedzi, gdzie mam go szukać. Albo jest niedomyślny, albo…

Czuję dotyk na ramieniu. Obracam się i widzę postać wyższą ode mnie. Facet – bo to musi być facet, sądząc po budowie ciała – ma na sobie dżinsy i czarną bluzę z kapturem, chowającą jego rysy. Ale i bez tego trudno byłoby go rozpoznać; na twarzy ma białą, uśmiechniętą maskę – jedną z tych teatralnych, z przerysowanymi do bólu emocjami.

\- To ty jesteś Drugi? - pytam.

Kiwa głową i pokazuje mi gestem, bym za nim poszedł, po czym zagłębia się w tłum.

Dobra, oczywiście możecie pomyśleć: „Ale dlaczego ufasz komuś takiemu? Z daleka widać, że gość jest podejrzany!" I wiecie co? To jednocześnie prawda i kłamstwo.

Gość jest podejrzany, fakt. Ale bynajmniej nie bardziej niż wszystko, co przechodziło wokół mnie.

Trudno mi ich w ogóle klasyfikować jako cokolwiek; to był ciągle zmieniający się tłum, cały czas przekształcający się – każda osoba co chwilę zmieniała kształt. Na przykład tamta dziewczyna o jasnych włosach – kreskówkowa dziewczyna – która za chwilę zamigotała i skurczyła się, stając się pomarszczoną staruszką o siwych włosach.

Ale nie mogę się za bardzo skupiać się na obserwowaniu otoczenia; jestem zbyt zajęty wypatrywaniem w tłumie Drugiego i modleniem się, by go nie zgubić. Jeszcze tego by brakowało… Chociaż znając go, pewnie i tak by mnie jakimś cudem znalazł.

Prowadzi mnie przez tłum, aż w końcu wchodzi do jakiegoś budynku z neonowym napisem nad wejściem. Bar? Tak, chyba tak… Albo raczej jego przepoczwarzona, karykaturalna wersja.

Tutaj wszystko jest jakieś takie… nienaturalne. Jakby wszyscy za bardzo chcieli być autentyczni.

Wchodzimy do środka. Wszędzie mnóstwo ludzi; Drugi prowadzi mnie do stolika przy kącie, siada i wskazuje krzesło naprzeciw siebie.

Siadam, moje plecy wyczuwają mięciutkie oparcie, zupełnie niepasujące do takiego miejsca.

\- Więc… - zaczynam. Muszę mówić trochę głośniej, bo ludzie wokół nas robią niesamowity hałas. - Miło by było, gdybyś wyjaśnił mi parę rzeczy.

\- _Na przykład?_ \- mówi, a ja kulę się mimowolnie. To nie jest głos człowieka; brzmi to bardziej tak, jakby przerabiał dźwięk tak, bym słyszał głos wyższy o parę oktaw, bym go nie rozpoznał.

\- No właśnie – zaczynam. - Ten strój, twój… Głos… Czemu to robisz? Boisz się mnie?

\- _Nie. Mam swoje powody_.- Odchyla się w krześle, huśta się na nim jak jakiś dzieciak w podstawówce. Jakiś odruch nerwowy czy co?

\- Masz _powody_? - prycham. - To ty mnie tu ściągnąłeś, więc miło by było, gdybyś mi powiedział dlaczego.

\- _Najpierw muszę zadać ci parę pytań_ – mówi. Ocho, zaczyna się przesłuchanie. - _Po pierwsze… Napisałeś mi, że czegoś nie pamiętasz._

Kiwam głową.

\- Tak. Było pewne… ważne dla mnie wydarzenie. I jestem pewien, że było naprawdę istotne… Ale go nie pamiętam. Więc pomyślałem, że to może być wina tego, że skaczę pomiędzy światami. - Wzruszam ramionami. Patrzę na maskę, ale ona wciąż ma ten sam cholerny wyraz głupkowatego zadowolenia. Nawet nie widzę jego oczu przez dziury… Irytujące.

\- _Dobrze_ – kiwa głową.

Spodziewam się, że powie coś więcej, ale nie; milczy, jakby zastanawiając się, co ma mi powiedzieć. Pomału zaczynają puszczać mi nerwy.

\- Wiesz dlaczego nie pamiętam, prawda? - mierzę go uważnym spojrzeniem, próbując wywnioskować cokolwiek z jego mowy ciała, ale nie – dalej huśta się na tym cholernym krześle, a ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Powiedz mi, co tu się dzieje! - żądam.

\- _Chciałbym, ale nie mogę._

\- Dlaczego?! - krzyczę. Nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi. - Czemu nie możesz…

\- _Arthur._ \- Drugi mówi tylko moje imię, ale jakaś nuta w tym zmodyfikowanym głosie mówi mi, żebym był cicho. - _Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, a twoje krzyki bynajmniej nie sprawią, że powiem ci więcej, niż mogę._ _Zachowuj się._

Mam ochotę coś mu odpyskować, ale nie mogę. Coś w Drugim mówi mi, że gdybym tylko spróbował, drogo bym za to zapłacił.

Kiwam głową zachęcając go, by mówił dalej.

\- _Tak już lepiej._ \- Mogę przysiąc, że uśmiechnął się pod maską. - _Co widzisz?_

\- Em… Ludzi. Chyba – odpowiadam.

\- _Dlaczego „chyba"?_

\- No… Wszystko cały czas się zmienia. - Machnąłem ręką w stronę tłumu i ścian lokalu, w którym właśnie zmieniła się tapeta. Jak wzór w kalejdoskopie. - Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby wszystko tak się zachowywało, prawda?

\- _Panta rhei._

\- Co?

\- _Wszystko płynie, wszystko jest względne,_ _wszystko się zmienia_ _. Choć tu akurat masz rację…_ \- Rozgląda się po tłumie. - _Nic, co tu widzisz, nie jest prawdziwe. To tylko iluzja; umiejętnie zbudowana, to prawa, ale wciąż iluzja. Choć dla ludzi żyjących tu to jedyna prawdziwa rzeczywistość… -_ Kręci głową i wzdycha. - _Dlatego to idealne miejsce na spotkania. Bardzo trudno kogoś znaleźć, jeśli można się zmienić w każdej chwili w kogoś innego i nawet tego nie zauważyć._

\- Tak… - mówię, nie wiedząc, co innego mogę wtrącić. - Ty też podróżujesz? Jak się dostałeś do tego samego świata, co ja? Ja nie mogę tego kontrolować…

\- _Ja, ja, ciągle ja –_ prycha Drugi. - _Cały czas zachowujesz się, jakby chodziło tylko o ciebie, ale tak nie jest. Myśl trochę._

Jestem z nim tu tylko parę minut, ale już wiem: nie lubię go. Bardzo go nie lubię. Może i pomagał mi, ale teraz zachowuje się po prostu jak dupek.

Chciałbym mu to powiedzieć, ale tylko zaciskam mocno usta. Nie mogę go teraz wkurzyć, bo stracę możliwość dowiedzenia się, co się tu w ogóle dzieje.

\- _Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: tak, podróżuję, lecz nie w tak… brutalny sposób jak ty_ – mówi.

\- Czyli jak?

\- _Są dwa sposoby na przemieszczanie się między światami; ten, którego używasz ty, oraz bardziej elegancki, mechaniczny._

Drugi wyjmuje z kieszeni bluzy coś w rodzaju medalionu na długim łańcuszku z dużym, czerwonym kamieniem.

\- _Tutaj wprowadzasz namiary, numer świata… -_ pokazuje mi, gdzie co jest - _… potem naciskasz o, tutaj, i się przenosisz._

Widzę, że to, co wziąłem za kamień, tak naprawdę jest przyciskiem. Sprytne.

 _\- Dzięki temu nie niszczysz ciał swoich alternatywnych bliźniaków w innych światach_ – tłumaczy dalej. - _Chcę ci dać coś takiego._

\- Tak? To fajnie, ale dlaczego to robisz? Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że tylko z bezinteresownej dobroci serca – prycham.

Drugi kładzie na stole medalion i popycha go lekko w moją stronę.

 _\- Może być ci potrzebny. Bezpieczniej jest podróżować w ten sposób._

Unoszę do góry jedną brew w wyrazie zdziwienia.

\- Jak to: bezpieczniej? Przecież…

\- _Miałeś, jak na razie, szczęście –_ przerywa mi Drugi. - _Z niektórych światów nie da się wyjść inaczej niż mechanicznie; na przykład wtedy, gdy docierasz do świata, w którym jako tako nie ma twojego alternatywnej wersji. Gdy spróbujesz uciec z tego świata przez samobójstwo, po prostu się zabijesz._

Przełykam ślinę, gdy w pełni dociera do mnie, co powiedział Drugi.

Mogłem zginąć. Mogłem umrzeć w każdym cholernym momencie.

\- To czemu mówisz mi o tym teraz?! - prawie wrzeszczę. - Przecież mogłem… Mogłem się zabić, do cholery!

\- _Czy tego nie chciałeś zrobić na początku? -_ powiedział chłodno Drugi. - _Nie mogłem ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, dlatego robię to teraz. Ten świat jest jednym z tych, które musisz opuścić mechanicznie._

\- Dzięki, że zdecydowałeś się mi o tym teraz powiedzieć. - Przewracam oczami. - Szybki jesteś.

Drugi ignoruje ironię w moim głosie i ciągnie dalej:

\- _Jest jeszcze coś, o czym muszę ci powiedzieć._

\- Śmiało, nie krępuj się.

\- _Ktoś za tobą podąża. Grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo._

\- Jakiś inny podróżnik?

\- _Można tak to ująć_ – kiwa głową Drugi.

\- „Można tak to ująć"? O co ci chodzi? Po prostu powiedz mi, jak jest.

\- _Nie do końca jest podróżnikiem._ \- Drugi uważnie dobiera słowa, jakby zastanawiając się, ile dokładnie może mi powiedzieć. - _Nie próbuje znaleźć świata, w którym wszystko będzie mu odpowiadało; on ucieka w ten sposób._

\- Przed kim?

 _\- Przed nami… Innymi._

\- Dzięki za odpowiedź, która nic mi nie powiedziała. Naprawdę cholernie mi pomogłeś.

\- _Nie bądź ironiczny. Nie mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć. To, co musisz wiedzieć to to, że jest niebezpieczny._

\- Przecież jest nieskończenie wiele światów. Jak niby mnie śledzi? I jak WY mnie śledzicie?

\- _Twój telefon_ – odpowiada Drugi, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - _Przerobiłem go tak, żebym mógł cię namierzyć niezależnie od świata, w jakim się znajdziesz._

\- Niby jak to zrobiłeś?! Jak dorwałeś się do moich rzeczy?!

\- _Jestem bliżej, niż ci się wydaje. -_ Znów wyczuwam, że się uśmiecha, ale mi bynajmniej nie jest do śmiechu.

Biorę parę głębszych oddechów, po czym znów pytam:

\- Ale dlaczego niby grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo? I czemu on wam ucieka?

\- _Nazywa się Olivier –_ powiedział Drugi. - _On wykorzystuje światy, by zabijać. W każdym świecie, w którym się pojawia, zabija kogoś. Ale niedawno zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie… Podążać za tobą. Boimy się, że może chcieć zabić także ciebie._

\- I nie możecie go złapać, bo…?

\- _Jest niesamowicie inteligentny i potrafi idealnie się ukrywać. Gra z nami w kotka i myszkę, ukrywając się przed wszystkimi… Ale jest pewien wzór, dzięki któremu wiemy, że to on._

 _-_ Jaki?

 _\- Wszystkie ofiary… To ty, twoje alternatywne wersje. Zabija tylko ciebie._

Wszystko przycichło; śmiechy, głosy, muzyka. Czuję, jak moje serce obija się o wnętrze żeber, jakby miało wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Zalewa mnie nowe uczucie, które paraliżuje wszystkie moje kończyny.

Strach.

\- I chcesz… Chcecie… - Oblizuję nerwowo usta. - Chcecie, żebym wam pomógł go złapać?

\- _Tak._ \- Kiwa głową.

\- Zostawiając mnie samego na pastwę losu? Mam być przynętą, tak?

Kolejne kiwnięcie głową, a ja czuję, jak strach powoli odpływa, zastąpiony nowym uczuciem: złością.

\- Chcecie podać mu mnie na talerzu, żebym go złapać, tak?

\- _Dokładnie._

\- Wiesz co? - Patrzę na niego w miejsce, w którym powinny znajdować się jego oczy. - W dupie mam taki układ. Chcę podróżować między światami, by wreszcie mieć święty spokój. Całe moje życie było cholerną porażką, a teraz wy chcecie odebrać mi jeszcze tą jedną, jedyną szansę, bym wreszcie zaczął żyć?!

 _\- Arthur, uspokój się, to nie o to…_

\- W takim razie walcie się! Nie mam zamiaru grać w te wasze pierdolone gierki! Łapcie sobie go sami, jak jesteście tacy wszechwiedzący i wszechmocni! Nie będziecie mi mówić, co mam robić, kiedy wreszcie mogę sam o sobie decydować!

\- _Nic nie rozumiesz…_

\- Bynajmniej nie pomagasz mi zrozumieć, cały czas obchodząc temat i ukrywając przede mną prawdę! Nie mam zamiaru z wami współpracować, rozumiesz?! Nie. Mam. Zamiaru!

Wyjmuję z kieszeni telefon i rzucam go na stół. Wytrzymuje, ale pojawiają się na nim pęknięcia; zresztą nie obchodzi mnie to już. Nie potrzebuję go.

\- _Arthur! Zastanów się, czy…_

\- Spierdalaj. Nie znajdzie mnie, jeśli wy nie będziecie w stanie.

Wybiegam z baru na dwór.

Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, co robię.

Krew buzuje mi w uszach, gdy w biegu nastawiam medalion na losowe współrzędne. Nie mam pojęcia, co mam zrobić, ale i tak tylko to mi zostało.

Jeśli Drugi mnie nie znajdzie, to ten gość, Oliver, też nie będzie mógł.

Zakładam medalion na szyję i naciskam przycisk.

Wszystko rozpływa się w ciemności, we mgle.


	6. Piąta Linia

Jeżeli was świat nienawidzi, wiedzcie, że Mnie pierwej znienawidził. Gdybyście byli ze świata, świat by was kochał jako swoją własność. Ale ponieważ nie jesteście ze świata, bo Ja was wybrałem sobie ze świata, dlatego was świat nienawidzi.

 _Biblia Tysiąclecia_ , Jn 15:18,19

* * *

To było głupie, po prostu głupie. Zupełnie niedojrzałe. Kolejny raz pokazuję, że jestem tylko zasmarkanym dzieciakiem.

Impuls. Tylko jeden impuls, jedna iskierka gniewu wystarczyła, żebym stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Rzecz w tym, że miałem ku temu powody. Naprawdę. Bo w końcu ile można znieść, gdy nagle cały twój świat wywala się do góry nogami? Kiedy zrozumiałem, że byłem tak naprawdę cały czas wodzony za nos, jestem jakimś durnym pionkiem w rozgrywce między dwoma graczami, których nie znam?

To nie miało tak wyglądać. To miało być… proste.

Ale, jak widać, musiałem spieprzyć jeszcze bardziej i tak już mocno skomplikowaną sytuację.

Czuję ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. I… niepokój. Tak, to niepokój; uczucie, które mówi ci, że jesteś całkowicie sam przeciw czemuś – komuś – czego nie widzisz, co skrada się do ciebie powoli, powolutku, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, by nagle…

Cholera, nie powinienem wyrzucać tego telefonu.

Potrząsam bezwiednie głową, jakby moje ciało samo chciało przekazać mi odpowiedź. Nie, myślenie w ten sposób to już kompletna głupota; muszę zacząć sobie radzić bez Drugiego, bez tego całego syfu… Muszę skupić się na celu. Idealnym świecie, w którym wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Może ten świat będzie dobry? Bo na razie wygląda całkiem nieźle. Mam nawet wrażenie, jakbym… zaczął wracać.

Druga linia była jeszcze podobna do Pierwszej – różniły się od siebie tylko małymi, nieznacznymi szczegółami. Ale już Trzecia i Czwarta Linia odleciały daleko od tej historii, jaką znam. Jednak tu, w Piątej Linii, poczułem się jak w domu.

To znaczy… Oczywiście, widziałem różnice: mniej sklepów, nieco inne budynki – ale to były drobiazgi. Miałem nadzieję, że przeczucia mnie nie mylą. Może to właśnie tego świata szukam?

Ludzie idą w swoje strony, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Miło. Są zajęci swoimi sprawami, zabiegani, z obojętnymi minami – zupełnie jak w domu. Jeśli mają prawo być obojętni, to znak, że nikt ich nie kontroluje… Przynajmniej nie tak jak w Trzeciej Linii.

 _Ciekawe, co się stało z tamtym Alfredem,_ przebiega mi przez myśl.

Wciąż widzę wyraźnie jego ciemne oczy patrzące na mnie z wyrzutem. Wciąż czuję, jak trucizna rozlewa się po moim ciele…

Jakie to było uczucie pomagać komuś przy samobójstwie? W ogóle można używać takiego sformułowania? To było samobójstwo, bez dwóch zdań: chciałem zginąć. Tak, dałem mu przyjemność wprowadzenia toksyny do organizmu, ale tak naprawdę dla tego świata już byłem martwy z chwilą, kiedy zdecydowałem się go opuścić.

Ale jestem pewien, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę nikomu tego zrobić. Dla tamtego Alfreda zrobiłem wyjątek – mały gest w jego stronę, pozwolenie na symboliczną zemstę, jednak nie mogę tak ryzykować następnym razem. Nie znam jeszcze dobrze zasad tej gry, a nie chcę jej przegrać.

Nie teraz, gdy zaszedłem już tak daleko.

Idę spokojnie, nie spiesząc się. Nie chcę być taki, jak inni; czuję wyraźnie, jakby instynktownie, że jestem od nich trochę inny – jakbym był innym gatunkiem.

 _Drapieżnikiem. Wilkiem w stadzie owiec._

Dobra, ta myśl dziwi nawet mnie. Jak mi to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Uch, zaczynam powoli wariować od tego wszystkiego… Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł tu zostać, bo inaczej pewnie dostanę jakiegoś załamania.

Idę spokojnie w nieokreślonym kierunku. Skręcam losowo najpierw w prawo, potem wybieram drogę prosto, i…

Biblioteka.

Dobrze, w Drugiej Linii byłem w stanie to zrozumieć: w końcu mogłem jakoś bezwiednie przyjść do miejsca, w którym lubiłem się zaszywać. W Czwartej – no, dobra, pewnie da się to jakoś wytłumaczyć. Ale teraz, gdy jestem już w Piątej i _znowu_ idąc naprawdę byle gdzie trafiam na dokładnie ten sam budynek, to normalne?!

Mam mętlik w głowie, nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Przyglądam się budowli dokładniej.

Jest identycznie zbudowana, dokładnie tak, jak w poprzednich liniach; wszystkie inne budynki pozmieniały się choć trochę, ale nie ten. Dlaczego?

Ryk syreny policyjnej wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań. Patrzę przez ramię i widzę, jak policjanci gramolą się z samochodów. Co się stało?

Wystarczy mi tylko jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że mam przerąbane.

Wszyscy, absolutnie wszyscy gliniarze mają wzrok utkwiony we mnie. Nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż zaczną mnie gonić; rzucam się biegiem w najbliższą uliczkę. Za sobą słyszę krzyki i strzały; mógłbym przysiąc, że jakaś kula przeleciała mi tuż nad głową i wbiła się w ścianę budynku obok mnie.

Cholera, cholera, cholera!

Co takiego narobił mój alternatywny bliźniak, że aż tak ma przerąbane?!

W płucach zaczyna mnie kłuć, coraz trudniej mi złapać oddech… Nigdy nie lubiłem wysiłku, więc kondycji też nie mam za grosz; mimo to staram się dalej biec. Długo tak nie pociągnę, muszę coś wymyślić! Szybko!

I jakby na zawołanie otwierają się przede mną drzwi jakiegoś mieszkania. Niewiele myśląc wpadam do środka i zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi ku wyraźnemu zdziwieniu dziewczyny, która właśnie chciała wyjść.

\- Ten, um… - Wymachuję rękami. - Ja tylko, ten… Na chwilę.

Dziewczyna stoi dalej ze zdziwieniem malującym się na jej twarzy. Patrzę się na nieszczęsną dziewoję i widzę, że ma długie blond włosy spięte w dwa kucyki po bokach głowy, przez co wygląda jak wyrośnięte dziecko z podstawówki. Zielone oczy ma schowane za grubymi okularami, ale i tak widzę, że chyba ma jakiś problem z zaakceptowaniem tego, co widzi.

\- Jak tylko policja stąd pójdzie, to się wyniosę – mówię powoli. - Rozumiesz?

Oczekuję jakiejś reakcji – potaknięcia, czy coś, ale ona dalej gapi się na mnie jakby widziała ducha.

\- Em, to może pójdę do jakiegoś salonu, czy coś… - proponuję i nie czekając na odpowiedź obracam się na pięcie, ale zanim zdążę zrobić choćby jeden krok, słyszę głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Nie ruszaj się. Nawet nie drgnij!

Kątem oka widzę, że celuje do mnie z pistoletu. Unoszę ręce do góry.

\- Ty też?! Co jest nie tak z wszystkimi?! - wołam.

\- Co jest nie tak z TOBĄ?! - wydziera się. Obracam się powoli, by jej nie sprowokować i widzę, że w jej oczach gromadzą się łzy. - Nie było cię tyle czasu! Wszyscy myśleli, że uciekłeś gdzieś daleko, że nie żyjesz, a teraz zjawiasz się tu jak gdyby nigdy nic?!

Tupie nogą w bardzo dziecinny sposób. Łzy płyną jej po policzkach.

\- Do jasnej cholery! Nie ufasz mi?! MI?! Własnej, kurwa, siostrze nie możesz powiedzieć, że żyjesz, tylko stawiasz całą policję w mieście na nogi i TERAZ dopiero jesteś łaskawy przyjść?!

\- No… Tak – mówię powoli. - Ale przyszedłem.

\- Zamknij się! - krzyczy. Jej ręce trzymające pistolet drżą. - Jak mogłeś… Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! Jak mogłeś _mu_ to zrobić!

Dobra… Nic nie rozumiem. Nic. Null. A wyjaśnianie całej sytuacji dziewczynie z rozstrojem nerwowym chyba nie jest w takiej sytuacji najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Przyszedłem powiedzieć: PRZEPRASZAM! - prawie krzyczę. Robię krok w jej stronę.

\- Nie zbliżaj się! - krzyczy, unosząc lekko spluwę. - Bo cię postrzelę!

Ignoruję to; przeczucie mówi mi, że nic mi nie zrobi. Jest załamana, ale również czuje ulgę – nie skrzywdzi mnie. Nie mogłaby.

Podchodzę do niej i bez słowa przytulam do siebie. Dziewczyna poddaje się i zaczyna rozpaczliwie łkać, chowając twarz.

\- Oj, Arthur… Tak się bałam…

Nieśmiało głaskam ją po plecach, szepcząc jakieś głupie słowa otuchy bez żadnego znaczenia.

Tak, Arthur, oficjalnie jesteś sadystą; dajesz wypłakać się w rękaw biednej dziewczynie zmartwionej o swojego brata i udajesz, że nim jesteś. Po prostu super. Gratulacje.

Na szczęście dziewczyna szybko bierze się w garść i nawet uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

\- Ech, nie rozklejałam się tak odkąd miałam osiem lat… Cholera, to wszystko twoja wina.

\- Może.

\- Tsk… - Udaje obrażoną, ale nie potrafi ukryć radości. Wtula się we mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Powiedz… Gdzie byłeś? Czemu przez cały ten czas nie mogłeś się odezwać?

\- Miałem swoje powody – mruczę jej do ucha. Odkleja się ode mnie i przewraca oczami.

\- Hm, nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. Ale nie oczekuj, że będę ci gotować.

\- Spokojnie, potrafię sam sobie zrobić jakieś żarcie.

\- Wątpię. Takiego antytalentu nie można się pozbyć! - Na jej twarzy znów pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Nie wierzysz w swojego braciszka?

\- Nie, nie wierzę. Wystarczająco dużo razy musiałam pomagać ci sprzątać po tym, jak wysadzałeś kuchnię w powietrze.

\- Heh… - No szybko, Arthur, wymyśl coś mądrego! Cokolwiek! - W takim razie może ty zrobisz żarcie, a ja… em… pozwiedzam dom…?

Dziewczyna unosi jedną brew do góry, ale nic nie mówi. Uznaję to za pozwolenie i znikam w jednym z pokoi. Salon. Duża kanapa z narzutą w kratkę, dwa fotele, kominek i półki z książkami – słowem, żyć nie umierać; aż dziw, że to wszystko w - jakby nie patrzeć – moim domu. Dobra, mojej… siostry… Ale jednak!

Podchodzę do półki z książkami i szybko przejeżdżam wzrokiem po tytułach. Nic nadzwyczajnego. To znaczy, nie ma żadnych dodatkowych, dziwnych rzeczy, które sugerowałyby jakieś istotne zmiany w tej Linii.

Wyciągam jedną z książek na chybił trafił - „Rozwiązanie problemu głodu". Na stronie tytułowej widzę dedykację:

 _Dla Alice od kochającego brata. Trzymaj się, mała! Arthur_

Ach, więc nazywa się Alice i dostała tą książkę ode mnie… od mojej alternatywnej wersji. Dlaczego akurat tę książkę? Zabawnie. No, teraz przynajmniej wiem, jak się do niej zwracać.

Wkrótce Alice przychodzi z talerzem pełnym kanapek z szynką. Biorę pierwszą z brzegu i wgryzam się w nią.

\- Mmm, dobre! - mówię z pełnymi ustami. - To mięso jest nieziemskie. Z czego to?

Dziewczyna patrzy na mnie wzrokiem zdumionego bazyliszka.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię o tym rozmawiać – mówi chłodno. Teraz to ja jestem zdziwiony. Co jest takiego obraźliwego w mięsie?

\- Jesteś wegetarianką czy co? - wypalam bez zastanowienia. Daję sobie mentalnie w twarz.

Alice marszczy brwi.

\- Tak, od zawsze… O co ci chodzi? Mam ci dokładnie powiedzieć, dlaczego nie lubię jeść mięsa z czegoś, co chodziło i myślało?

\- Kłóciłbym się, czy zwierzęta myślą – wzruszam ramionami. Alice z jakiegoś powodu prycha.

\- Ale ty jesteś… - przewraca oczami. - Dobra, rób, co chcesz, ja idę już spać. Pogadamy rano, gdy się ogarniesz. I ty śpisz na kanapie.

Wyszła.

Dziwna osoba, ale… No, nawet dało się ją lubić. W jakiś sposób czułem, że to moja siostra.

Zawsze chciałem mieć rodzeństwo – osobę, która jest z tobą na dobre i na złe, która zawsze, bez względu na wszystko trzyma twoją stronę i pomoże ci wydostać się z najgorszych tarapatów. Ale, niestety, byłem sam. I jestem. I chyba się to nie zmieni.

Dojadam kanapkę i wstaję. Łapię do ręki książkę z dedykacją - „Rozwiązanie problemu głodu". Dość zagadkowy tytuł; z tyłu okładki jakiś recenzent rozpisuje się nad innowacyjnością i genialnością pomysłów autora i informuje, że ta książka stała się bestsellerem i została przetłumaczona na paręnaście języków – typowa pisanie o niczym tylko po to, bym kupił tego gniota. Ale cóż, jak mówią, nie można oceniać książki po okładce…

Zabieram się za lekturę.

 _W XXI wieku musimy zmierzyć się z wieloma problemami, ale za największy z nich uznaję – i myślę, że wszyscy powinni uznać – problem braku wystarczającej ilości żywności na świecie. Ale okazuje się, że już wkrótce ten problem, zdawałoby się – nie do rozwiązania, zniknie w przeciągu dekady. Jak?_

 _Odpowiedź jest stosunkowo prosta; humanitarny ubój nieproduktywnych zasobów ludzkich._

Co?

 _Dozwolony przez większość państw wchodzących w skład ONZ, równocześnie pozwoli na usunięcie dwóch największych bolączek naszych czasów: głodu i przeludnienia. Jak dokładnie działa ten system? Na jakiej podstawie wybiera się osobniki do uboju? Jak przerabiane jest mięso, zanim trafia do naszych sklepów? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się z lektury tej książki!_

Nie mogę wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie mogę wymyślić nic, co w jakiś sposób oddawałoby to, jak się teraz czuję. Mój wzrok bezwiednie pada na talerz z jedzeniem.

Czy ja właśnie…?

Nie, nie można wyciągać pochopnych wniosków; wstaję i idę do kuchni. Zrobiło się już ciemno, muszę wszędzie pozapalać światła. Zaglądam do lodówki i znajduję opakowanie szynki. Rzucam okiem na etykietkę modląc się, by nie potwierdziły się moje przypuszczenia, ale chyba Bóg mnie nienawidzi.

 _Ekologiczne mięso z humanitarnego uboju._

Ekologiczne?! Pod jakim, kurwa, względem?! Czy naprawdę wszystkie straszne rzeczy muszą mieć mądre nazwy?

Oddycham głęboko.

Właśnie zeżarłem kanapki z ludzką szynką.

Chciałbym powiedzieć, że zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Naprawdę chciałbym, ale byłoby to kłamstwo w żywe oczy: mój żołądek miał się świetnie. To nie jakiś tani serial, bym teraz padł na kolana i zaczął efektywnie rzygać. To rzeczywistość. Popieprzona rzeczywistość.

Muszę się stąd wydostać, muszę, muszę.

Teraz?

A dlaczego by nie?! Czemu nie miałbym uciec stąd jak najszybciej?! Przecież wiem, że nie chcę tu zostać ani chwili dłużej!

Alice? Co z Alice? Poradzi sobie! Nie obchodzi mnie! Nie ma jej!

Nie chcę tu być, nie chcę, nie chcę…

Myszkuję po domu szukając jakiegoś sposobu, by się zabić, ale nic nie umiem znaleźć… Może się powiesić jakoś na ubraniach? Nie, zaraz, nawet nie wiem, jak się powinno robić pętlę… Jestem idiotą.

W takim razie co? CO MAM ZROBIĆ?!

Oczywiście! Jestem debilem, że nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej… Śmieję się nerwowo. Powinienem dostać antynobla w dziedzinie logiki.

Idę spokojnym krokiem do kuchni. Zaglądam do szuflad, aż w końcu znajduję to, czego szukałem: piękny zestaw noży do mięsa. Heh.

Chwytam ten, który wydaje mi się najostrzejszy, i przystawiam do nadgarstka.

Jeden szybki ruch. Jeden ruch i będzie po wszystkim…

Taaak, i zapaskudzę krwią całą kuchnię. Muszę zacząć wreszcie myśleć. Zresztą będzie to potwornie boleć, jeśli zrobię to w ten sposób.

Znajduję łazienkę, nalewam gorącej wody do wanny. Rozbieram się; odrzucam na bok ubrania i nagle moja ręka zamiera, gdy wyczuwam łańcuszek.

Medalion.

Przecież mogę podróżować bez samobójstwa! To lepsze, prawda? Prawda?

Rzecz w tym, że wcale tak nie uważam. Lekki uśmiech pojawia się na moich ustach, gdy ściągam medalion z szyi i kładę na nieposkładanych ubraniach. Nie jest mi potrzebny. Walić Drugiego i jego zasady! Całkiem prawdopodobnie, że po prostu mnie wkręcał mówiąc, że w niektórych przypadkach tylko tak da się podróżować między światami. Może chciał po prostu wkręcić mi kolejny nadajnik czy coś takiego… Ale nie ze mną te numery.

Kładę się do wanny, ciepło dostaje się do każdego kawałka mojego ciała. To ciekawe uczucie, tak grzać się w wodzie i wiedzieć, że nawet gdy będę umierać, to ciepło będzie mnie ogarniać, pochłaniać…

Przykładam nóż do nadgarstka i przeciągam ostrzem po ciele, otwierając żyły.

Krew wpada do wody, tworząc jakby abstrakcyjne, ciągle zmieniające się kwiaty na powierzchni. Szybko, szybko…

Różowa woda wygląda pięknie.

Opieram głowę o oparcie wanny, pozwalam sobie na odpoczynek, przymykam lekko oczy i…

Czuję na sobie czyjś wzrok. Ktoś tu jest. Ktoś stoi w drzwiach. Ktoś zakradł się tu tak cicho, że go nie usłyszałem.

Moja głowa obraca się w tamtym kierunku. Faktycznie, widzę sylwetkę człowieka, ale jest skryta w mroku korytarza i nie mogę jej rozpoznać. Uśmiecham się triumfalnie. Jeśli to ten Olivier, to się spóźnił; nie można zabić kogoś, kto właśnie popełnia samobójstwo.

Kap, kap. Kolejne krople krwi zabarwiają wodę na różowo.

\- Nic nie możesz zrobić, rozumiesz? - śmieję się chrapliwie. - Nie możesz mnie zabić! Przegrywasz! Nie znajdziesz mnie więcej!

I nagle gaśnie światło.

Śmiech zamiera mi na ustach. Wyraźnie słyszę, że coś się porusza w mroku coś, czego nie mogę zobaczyć, ale wiem, że tu jest. Zacząłem się bać tym pierwotnym strachem małego zwierzątka przed ciemnością i… śmiercią? Co za ironia. Przecież obiektywnie rzecz biorąc już byłem martwy.

Coś się porusza. Ostrożnie wstaję w wannie, ściskając nóż w śliskiej od wody dłoni. Czuję, jak ciepła krew spływa mi po ręce.

Ruch. Bardziej zobaczyłem niż wyczułem, ale wiem mniej więcej, gdzie jest; zbliża się. Jest tu, tak rzeczywiste, namacalne…

Srogo się przeliczy. Oj, pożałuje tego, jestem pewien. Pożałuje.

Krok w moją stronę, jeszcze troszeczkę, a cię dosięgnę… Podejdź tu, proszę… Proszę…

Ale on jakby wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo; cofa się coraz dalej, daleko poza mój zasięg, tuż pod ścianę. Powoli, bezszelestnie wychodzi z łazienki.

Czuję, że jestem coraz słabszy przez utratę krwi, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, by mi teraz uciekł. Muszę go dopaść, zanim on dopadnie mnie, proste. Okazał słabość, więc role się odwrócą.

Wychodzę z wanny; moje stopy uderzają o kafelki z pluskiem. Krzywię się, gdy to słyszę. Świetnie, na pewno już zorientował się, że za nim idę. Nie mam czasu na ceregiele.

Niemal wybiegam z łazienki. Wszystkie światła są pogaszone, choć pamiętam, że je zapalałem – gość pogasił je, a teraz pewnie szykuje na mnie zasadzkę gdzieś w ciemnym kącie, czeka tylko na okazję do ataku…

Moja krew kapie na podłogę, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi. Nie teraz.

Ostrożnie stawiam krok za krokiem, starając się to robić bez tworzenia hałasu. Bardzo chciałbym zapalić światło – to by naprawdę pomogło – ale nie mogę teraz ryzykować ujawnienia. Równie dobrze mógłbym zacząć się drzeć: „Hej, tu jestem! Nie uciekaj, chcę cię tylko zabić! Albo ty możesz zabić mnie, ale to i tak nic ci nie da!"

Przemierzam powoli pokoje, aż nagle wypatruję go. Ledwo widzę jego sylwetkę w ciemnościach, ale chyba nie zauważa mnie. Podkradam się tak cicho, jak tylko potrafię; powoli, powolutku zbliżam się do niego…

Nóż ciąży mi w dłoni.

Oczy mam utkwione w cienistej kreaturze.

Sprężam się do skoku i szybkim płynnym ruchem wbijam mu nóż w brzuch, po czym precyzyjnym ruchem ciągnę ostrze w dół, z łatwością przecinając skórę. Na podłogę z obrzydliwym plaskiem coś upada, coś obryzguje mi stopy. Krzyczy, zaskoczony… zaskoczona?!

Wymacuję kontakt i zapalam światło.

Przede mną leży Alice z wypatroszonym brzuchem.

\- O Boże… - wyrywa mi się.

Jej koszula nocna nasiąkała krwią – musiała wstać z łóżka i z jakiegoś powodu nie zapalić światła.

Nie było najgorsze to, że jej jelita prawie całkowicie walały się poza jamą brzuszną. Najgorsze było to, że wciąż żyła.

Żyła i patrzyła się na mnie z niedowierzaniem, strachem… Jej wielkie oczy mówiły tylko o strachu i bólu.

Głupie.

\- Co mam zrobić?! - mówię ni do niej, ni do siebie. Cholera jasna, przecież Alice mi nie odpowie!

Czas, czas ucieka i dla mnie, i dla niej.

Mogę jej pomóc tylko w jeden sposób. Przykucam przy jej głowie, głaszczę ją po włosach i szepcę, żeby się uspokoiła. Słucha mnie, zamyka oczy.

Oddycham ciężko, ale zmuszam się do ostatniego wysiłku; wbijam nóż głęboko w jej gardło. Fala krwi zalewa moje i tak brudne ręce. Alice przestaje się ruszać.

Jest mi zimno.

Kładę się na podłodze obok niej. Patrzę, jak krew powoli wypływa z nas obu, aż w końcu wszystko ginie w mroku.

Wszystko znika, oprócz jednego.

Wrażenia, że On mnie obserwuje.


	7. Szósta Linia

Nikt nie może cofnąć się w czasie i napisać nowego początku, ale każdy może zacząć od dzisiaj i dopisać nowe zakończenie.

Maria Robinson

* * *

Co jest?

Ciemność trwa za długo, zdecydowanie za długo. Zwykle przemieszanie się nie różniło się aż tak bardzo od zasypiania – chwila i zanim się obejrzysz budzisz się, nie odczuwając upływu czasu.

Ale teraz wiem, że trwa to już co najmniej kilka minut, a ja jestem nadal w ciemnościach, nie mogąc się nawet ruszyć.

Jezus Maria, czy ja się zabiłem?! Tak wygląda śmierć? Ale to niemożliwe, żebym umarł! Po prostu niemożliwe!

Zaczynam panikować, ale nie mogę ruszyć nawet głupim mięśniem, więc jeszcze bardziej popadam w histerię.

I nagle, dzięki Bogu, coś się dzieje.

Ostry, drażniący zapach wypełnia mi nos; kicham, krztuszę się. Oczy mi łzawią, tak, że widzę tylko rozmazane, kolorowe plamy. Chcę przetrzeć rękawem twarz, ale nie mogę. Co się dzieje?

Nagle pewien fakt dociera do mojej świadomości. Nie obudziłem się. _Zostałem_ obudzony.

Mrugam oczami, mój obraz się wyostrza.

Jestem przywiązany do fotela tak mocno, że nie mogę ruszyć żadną z kończyn, ale mogę obracać głowę, dzięki czemu mogę przyjrzeć się wystrojowi pokoju.

Wszystko jest urządzone w stylu wiktoriańskim, tak szczegółowo, że mam wrażenie, że znalazłem się z jakiegoś powodu na wystawie muzealnej. Na ścianach wiszą jakieś obrazy. Przede mną znajduje się stolik, a na nim - wielopoziomowa taca z ciastkami oraz kosz owoców, z leżącym obok nożem do obierania skórek.

Albo zabijania siedemnastolatków. Trudno stwierdzić, jakie zamiaru ma osoba siedząca naprzeciw mnie.

Pierwsze co zauważam to jego włosy – pofarbowane na jaskraworóżowy kolor po prostu nie pasują ani do otoczenia, ani do niego. Mężczyzna ma na sobie maskę podobną do maski Drugiego, ale inną – tutaj gipsowa twarz jest wykrzywiona w wyrazie bólu. Maska tragedii.

Jest dziwnie ubrany; ma białą koszulę, na niej różową kamizelkę (chyba dobrał ją pod kolor włosów) z wieloma kieszeniami - z jednej z nich wystaje zegarek na łańcuszku. Na rękach ma brązowe, skórzane rękawiczki.

\- Gdzie jestem? - pytam.

Słyszę śmiech.

\- O, to ciekawe! - mówi zamaskowany facet. Ma wyższy głos niż się spodziewałem. - Myślałem, że już oduczyłeś się zadawania tego pytania w każdej następnej Linii. Arthur, chyba powinieneś przestać próbować zrozumieć każdy świat, w którym się znajdujesz. Nic ci to nie da.

\- W takim razie powiedz mi: dlaczego mnie związałeś? - Staram się mówić spokojnym głosem, ale nie bardzo mi to wychodzi; za bardzo się boję. Jestem kompletnie bezbronny. Gdyby tylko ten facet zechciałby mi coś zrobić, nie byłbym w stanie nawet kiwnąć palcem.

Przełykam nerwowo ślinę.

\- To proste – odpowiada tamten. - Żebyś nie uciekał.

\- Ty… Chcesz mnie zabić? - Mój głos drży.

Facet znów się śmieje.

\- Gdybym chciał to zrobić, to chyba miałem już dość czasu, nie sądzisz? Po co miałbym czekać, aż się obudzisz?

\- Nie wiem, może jesteś jakimś cholernym psychopatą i wolisz poczekać, aż będę w pełni świadomy… - mówię powoli.

\- Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia, ale nie, nie mam na razie takich planów. Cóż… Kiedy masz zamiar mnie poprosić, żebym ściągnął maskę?

\- Czemu miałbym to zrobić?

\- Wydawałeś się, um… _zawiedziony_ , że Drugi tego nie zrobił – mówi powoli.

\- Ty… - Z trudem próbuję cokolwiek powiedzieć przez ściśnięte gardło. - Ty… Śledziłeś mnie?

\- Odkrycie Ameryki. No jasne! Przecież Drugi ci o ty mówił, nieprawdaż?

Potrzebuję jakiś trzech sekund, by uporządkować sobie to wszystko.

\- Jesteś Olivier… Prawda?

\- Tak i nie – powiedział. Powoli, nie śpiesząc się zdejmuje maskę. - Jestem Olivier. Ale jestem też…

...moje serce staje na sekundę, a potem zaczyna bić milion uderzeń na minutę…

-... tobą.

Patrzę na niego bezmyślnie. Tak, to prawda, różnimy się nieco od siebie – ma niebieskie oczy, a nie zielone, jak ja, no i te włosy, ale mamy dosłownie identyczne rysy twarzy.

Mam przed sobą mordercę.

\- Jezu, od dawna chciałem powiedzieć tę kwestię – oświadcza z uśmiechem.

Dobra, to trochę nie zgadza się ze stereotypowym obrazem żądnego krwi potwora.

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu wgapiam się w jego twarz. Zauważam coraz więcej różnic: na nosie i policzkach ma delikatne piegi; jest bledszy ode mnie, i, jak sądzę po zapadłych policzkach, chudszy. No tak, ale pewnie to wynika z otoczenia, w jakim żył, a nie naszego… Ech… Pokrewieństwa.

Oblizuję nerwowo usta.

Muszę to jakoś mądrze rozegrać.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz mnie zabić – zaczynam powoli – to czego ode mnie chcesz?

Olivier odwraca głowę w stronę obrazu przedstawiającego jakiś krajobraz i zerka na mnie kątem oka.

\- Proponuję ci układ. Myślę, że korzystny dla obu stron.

Kiwam głową. Gorączkowo rozmyślam, jak mógłbym się wydostać z więzów, bo tamten jakoś się nie kwapi, by mnie uwolnić.

Gdybym tylko miał wolne ręce, mógłbym chwycić nóż…

\- Chcesz posłuchać? - pyta.

Uśmiecham się, mam nadzieję, że szczerze; nie mogę tego stwierdzić na pewno – uniesiecie kącików ust to dla mnie prawdziwy wysiłek.

\- Okej, tylko czy nie mógłbyś, hmm, mnie rozwiązać? Tak byłoby nam łatwiej rozmawiać – mówię.

Olivier uniósł jedną brew, jakbym powiedział coś dziwnego, ale zabawnego.

\- Oj Arthur, Arthur… - kręci głową. - Nie próbuj przechytrzyć samego siebie, dobrze?

Super. Gratulacje. Kolejny błyskotliwy plan w pizdu.

\- Wracając do tematu: czy chcesz usłyszeć, o co mi chodzi? - Olivier lekko przekrzywia głowę w bok.

\- A mam jakiś wybór?

\- Słuszna uwaga. Nie masz żadnego wyboru, musisz słuchać. Co z tym zrobisz, to już twoja sprawa… Ech, zbaczamy z tematu. Jeśli zgodzisz się mi pomóc, to odpowiem na _wszystkie_ twoje pytania, jakiekolwiek by one nie były, i wyjaśnię _wszystkie_ niejasności dotyczące podróżowania między światami. Ale, co najważniejsze – na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek – dam ci świat, do jakiego tak desperacko próbujesz się dostać.

Nagle zauważam, że mam otwarte usta, więc szybko je zamykam.

Serce bije mi szybko.

Oto mam mój cel na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mogę go osiągnąć. Mogę znaleźć mój idealny świat. To piękna perspektywa, prawda?

Trochę zbyt piękna.

\- I czego oczekujesz w zamian? - pytam.

\- Och, drobiazgu. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy w pozbyciu się Drugiego. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, cały czas mnie śledzi… Przeszkadza mi to.

\- Pozbyciu się? Masz na myśli… zabicie go?

\- W sumie można to tak ująć. - Kiwa głową. - A, i muszę zastrzec, że możliwe, że nie tylko jego trzeba będzie _unieszkodliwić._

\- Dlaczego niby trzeba by jeszcze dodatkowo robić krzywdę komuś innemu?!

\- Arthur, pomyśl trochę! - Przewraca oczami. - Drugi jest częścią czegoś większego, jakiejś organizacji. Możliwe, że trzeba będzie go tu czymś zwabić.

\- Trupem?

\- Może. Ale niekoniecznie – wystarczy, że nastraszymy kogoś porządnie, by od razu ogłosił alarm. I uwierz mi; wtedy Drugi przybiegnie tu w podskokach. - Popatrzył mi prosto w oczy. - Wchodzisz w to?

\- Co, jeśli się nie zgodzę? - Staram się utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Nie mogę okazać słabości, nie teraz.

\- Cóż… Nic. Zostawię cię tu, ale następnym razem…

Od niechcenia chwycił leżący na stole nóż i ze znudzoną miną wbił go w stół tak mocno, że aż podskoczyłem. Zrozumiałem przekaz.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera!

Nie podoba mi się cały ten pomysł. To wszystko śmierdzi na kilometr i nie chcę brać udziału w mordowaniu

 _...Alice. Alice ma ogromne, przerażone oczy, Boże, jak można mieć takie oczy…_

kogokolwiek, ale w sumie co mnie ten Drugi obchodzi?! Fakt, pomógł mi na początku, zaczął wszystko wyjaśniać, ale równie prawdziwe było to, że mnie okłamał. Napisał, że nie ma zamiaru mnie wykorzystać, a potem – nagle, bez żadnego powodu – chce mnie wciągnąć w jakiś syf z którym nie mam prawie nic wspólnego.

Oszukał mnie. Nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Co, do cholery, jestem mu winien? Nie uratował mi życia, nie pomógł mi, nawet nie próbował wyjaśnić o co chodzi, ciągle wykręcając się od odpowiedzi. Nic mi nie powie – mogę jedynie zgadywać rozwiązania. Albo zaufać Olivierowi.

Znów mierzę go uważnym spojrzeniem. Jest zbyt zajęty wyjmowaniem noża z blatu, by zwrócić na mnie uwagę.

Tak ma wyglądać seryjny morderca? On tak nie wygląda. To znaczy… _ja_ tak nie wyglądam. Ale to, co wyprawiał z nożem, było przerażające... Uch, to się staje coraz bardziej zagmatwane.

Potrzebuję odpowiedzi. Chcę wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje i dlaczego; i przede wszystkim chcę wrócić do normalnego życia, w którym nie muszę bać się o dosłownie wszystko. Chcę trafić wreszcie do świata, w którym wszystko jest w porządku.

I muszę sobie przypomnieć to, co zapomniałem w Trzeciej Linii. To coś ważnego, czuję to… A Olivier może mieć klucz do rozwiązania tej zagadki.

\- Zgoda – mówię w końcu.

Uśmiecha się szeroko. Przez moją głowę przepływa skojarzenie: kot. Ten facet uśmiecha się jak jakiś cwany kot, który właśnie złapał mysz i teraz chwali się swoim właścicielom.

Podpisałem pakt z diabłem, ale nie mogę się teraz wycofać.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze – chwali mnie Olivier. - Obiecujesz, że nie zaczniesz uciekać, jak cię rozwiążę?

\- Um, obiecuję.

Olivier podnosi się z fotela i podchodzi do mnie z nożem. Przez sekundę ogarnia mnie przeczucie, że to, koniec i że mój alternatywny bliźniak po prostu mnie zabije, ale zanim zdążę zrobić coś głupiego pocięta lina leży już na ziemi.

\- Och, od razu lepiej – mówię do siebie i rozmagnesowuję sobie nadgarstki, na których widać czerwone pręgi od liny. Co jak co, ale mocno wiązać sznury to Olivier potrafi.

Teraz mogę się sobie przyjrzeć; widzę, że jestem ubrany w jakiś staromodny surdut, a na szyi mam muszkę – wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem. Na moich dłoniach znajdują się białe, delikatne rękawiczki; prawie w ogóle ich nie czuję.

\- Dobrze. Teraz czas na zadawanie pytań. - Olivier odchyla się w fotelu i zakłada nogę na nogę. - Co chcesz wiedzieć?

W mojej głowię kłębią się setki pytań, tak, że nie umiem się zdecydować, które zadać pierwsze. W końcu wypalam:

\- Dlaczego zabijasz moje wersje… Nie, powinienem raczej powiedzieć: _nasze_. W każdym razie dlaczego to robisz?

Patrzę się na niego badawczo. Jestem pewien, że wiedziałbym, gdyby kłamał; znam siebie. Ten widzi mój wzrok, odwzajemnia spojrzenie, a jego kąciki ust znów wędrują w górę.

\- Dlaczego? - zamyśla się. - To proste, Artie. Bo jesteś mordercą.

\- Ja?! - prycham. - Nie, nie jestem. To… to był wypadek.

\- Dwukrotnie zabijałeś kogoś we własnej obronie i mam uwierzyć, że był to wypadek? - Olivier kręci głową ze smutkiem. - Nie, obawiam się, że nie.

\- To bez sensu! Przecież… Tata mnie zaatakował. A Alice… Zaraz, skąd o tym wiesz?!

\- Byłem tam, Artie. Przecież się zorientowałeś, prawda?

Ach. Czyli nie był to tylko i wyłącznie wytwór mojej rozgorączkowanej wyobraźni… On naprawdę tam był. Wyczuwałem jego obecność. Ale zaatakowałem Alice.

\- Artie, jeszcze jedna rzecz. - Olivier lustruje mnie uważnie. - Sposób, w jaki zabiłeś Alice… To nie była robota amatora.

\- O czym ty mówisz?!

\- Normalnie człowiek po prostu wbiłby nóż w brzuch i zostawił to tak. - Dalej nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku i mógłbym przysiąc, że nie mrugnął ani razu. - Ale ty zrobiłeś to inaczej; otworzyłeś jej jamę brzuszną tak, by wypłynęły wnętrzności. To było ładne, gładkie cięcie, można powiedzieć: chirurgiczne. Zwykli ludzie tak nie robią.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Arthur… Jest coś, czego nie pamiętasz, prawda? Jakaś biała plama w twojej pamięci, która pojawiła się niewiadomo skąd?

Potakuję bezmyślnie.

Olivier wzdycha i wtula się w fotel.

\- Lepiej chyba, żebyś sobie nie przypomniał, co się stało.

\- I mówi mi to seryjny morderca – prycham. - Co, jeśli szlachtowałem ludzi i tego nie pamiętam, to okropne, ale ty możesz sobie to robić do woli i to jest w porządku?

\- Nie mówię, że to jest w porządku, Artie. Po prostu ktoś musi to zrobić.

\- Niby po co?!

\- Pozwól, że opowiem ci bajkę – zaczął beztrosko. - Otóż kiedyś, w innym świecie, żył sobie chłopczyk. Miał kochającą rodzinę i przyjaciół. Pech chciał, żeby akurat wtedy, kiedy miał trzynaście lat, wybuchła trzecia wojna światowa. Jako że chłopczyk mieszkał w Londynie, rodzice zadecydowali o przeniesieniu się – ot, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś wpadł na fantastyczny pomysł zbombardowania miasta. - Spojrzenie Oliviera zrobiło się twarde, czułem się nim praktycznie miażdżony. - Ale nie zdążyli. Chłopiec został uwięziony w zawalonym domu. Rodzice chłopca umarli od razu, ale on został sam w gruzach z jego ciałami. Wył i płakał, ale nikt go nie słyszał. Po paru dniach zgłodniał, a nie zabrał żadnego jedzenia… Jak myślisz, co zrobił?

\- Znając życie zjadł swoich rodziców, prawda?

\- Cóż za szybka ocena sytuacji. Brawo.

\- Przecież jego rodzice już nie żyli. On za to musiał przeżyć za wszelką cenę.

\- Tu się mylisz, Artie. - Spojrzenie Oliviera wbijało się we mnie jak nóż. - Chłopiec popełnił samobójstwo zaraz po tym, jak zrozumiał, co zrobił.

\- Jak?

\- Zmiażdżył sobie głowę kamieniem.

\- Okropna śmierć. Przykro mi.

\- Artie, nie czuję w twoich słowach ani krzty żalu. Przestań być hipokrytą, dobrze? - Odchrząknął i ciągnął dalej: - Chłopiec, jak zapewne się domyślasz, nie umarł, a przeniósł się do innego świata. Na początku był oczywiście zagubiony, ale po pewnym czasie odnalazł się w roli Arthura, kochanego syna żyjącego bez problemów w spokojnym świecie. Ale wiesz, Artie – kąciki ust Oliviera uniosły się lekko – ten chłopiec nigdy nie zapomniał o tym wszystkim, co go spotkało. Nie mógł nikomu o tym powiedzieć, więc powoli świadomość i wyrzuty sumienia zawładnęły nim do tego stopnia, że znów odebrał sobie życie. I znów odwlekł tylko nieuniknione. Wylądował gdzie indziej.

\- Co to ma wspólnego…

\- Nie przerywaj mi – zganił mnie. - Chłopiec nie mógł się nadziwić swoimi umiejętnościami. Pewnego dnia odwiedził go mężczyzna. Ten mężczyzna nauczył chłopca korzystania z medalionów i opowiedział wszystko, co chłopiec powinien wiedzieć. Chłopiec zaczął podróżować tak, by nie zabijać swoich alternatywnych bliźniaków, ale im dłużej się im przyglądał, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że są zepsuci, głupi i okrutni.

\- Obrażasz siebie czy mnie?

\- Nas obu, czyli żadnego. Nasz charakter w dużym stopniu zależy od warunków, w jakich się wychowamy, wiesz. Kontynuując: chłopiec po raz pierwszy zabił swojego bliźniaka mając szesnaście lat. I od razu poczuł się lepszy, ponieważ tamten bliźniak torturował ludzi dla przyjemności, a potem odbierał im życie w najboleśniejszy sposób, jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić.

\- To dlaczego Drugi nie zainteresował się nim, tylko tobą?

\- Bo jego obchodzą tylko morderstwa, przy których używa się uciekania między światami. Nic oprócz tego go nie interesuje; to sprawy tamtejszych światów. - Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem. Mówił dalej: - Wtedy chłopiec poczuł, że musi coś zrobić. Wiedział, że jest specjalny i że wszyscy jego alternatywni bliźniacy są specjalni; ktoś musiał pilnować, by nie było więcej morderców podróżujących między światami. Ktoś musiał pozbywać się niewygodnych wersji, by nie tworzyć jeszcze większego chaosu.

\- Ten chłopiec to ty, prawda? - patrzę w oczy Olivierowi i nagle czuję, jak się w nich zapadam, jakby źrenice pochłaniały mnie i wysysały ze mnie całą energię.

Tam, w środku, widzę coś dziwnego i przerażającego, co tylko czeka, żeby się uwolnić, co miota się rozpaczliwie, drapie pazurami i piszczy przenikliwie, wwiercając się w moja duszę.

Ale jeszcze bardziej przeraża mnie fakt, że _rozpoznaję_ to coś. Czy raczej – to coś rozpoznaje _mnie,_ na swój sposób reaguje na moją obecność, wzywa, kusi, zaprasza.

Demon. Mój – nie, _nasz_ własny demon.

\- Tak, Artie. - Uśmiecha się smutno. - To ja. Czy chcesz wiedzieć coś więcej?

\- Tak – mówię bez wahania. - Na przykład: dlaczego mnie śledziłeś? Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz mnie zabić, więc czemu?

\- Nie chcę, ale miałem taki zamiar. Twoja amnezja wybiła mnie trochę z rytmu… A potem zacząłeś przemieszczać się między światami tak po prostu, bez złych zamiarów. To mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, byłem… zaintrygowany. Ale teraz Drugi zechciał zrobić z ciebie pionka. Wykonał swój ruch, teraz moja kolej.

Szczerzy zęby jak kot Cheshire.

\- Nie chcesz niczego złego i szanuję to, więc pomogę ci dostać się do twojego idealnego świata. Chcę tylko, byś mi pomógł pozbyć się jedynej osoby, która mi przeszkadza.

\- Drugiego.

\- Dokładnie, Artie. Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Jak to jest, że jesteśmy dziećmi tych samych rodziców? - pytam. - To znaczy… Byłem już w wielu światach, ale za każdym razem byłem dzieckiem tych samych ludzi… Chyba. No i ty jesteś do mnie podobny, więc myślę, że i ty masz tych samych rodziców, co ja. No i znowu – to znaczy, że nie zmienili się nasi dziadkowie, pradziadkowie… Dlaczego?

Olivier patrzy na sufit, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Tak, to prawda – mówi powoli. - Też to zauważyłem. Nie wiem, dlaczego się to dzieje… Ale ludzie mają niesamowitą skłonność do wiązania się z tymi samymi osobami pomimo różnic światów. Mimo tego że żyją w kompletnie innych środowiskach zakochują się w tych samych osobach, jakby podświadomie się przyciągali, albo jakby łączyła ich jakaś nić… Tak samo jest z przyjaźnią – zwykle jest to jedna osoba, z którą bez względu na światy dobrze się dogadujemy, która nas rozumie. Oczywiście od tej zasady są wyjątki, jak zawsze, ale w większości przypadków właśnie tak jest. I nikt nie wie dlaczego. - Rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności. - Widać nawet miłość ma jakąś własną logikę.

\- Jest taka japońska legenda – przypomniałem sobie nagle. - O tym, że ludzie sobie przeznaczeni są połączeni czerwoną nicią i dzięki temu zawsze w końcu się spotykają.

Olivier wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może. Niezależnie od tego wszystkiego, tak po prostu się dzieje. I dlatego więcej jest światów, w których istnieje Arthur.

\- Właśnie! - Coś wpadło mi do głowy. - Czemu w takim razie nazywasz się Olivier, a nie Arthur?

\- Cytując Szekspira: „Róża pod innym imieniem pachniałaby równie słodko". Imiona są najmniej ważne z tego wszystkiego, nie przejmuj się nimi.

\- W takim razie co jest ważne? - dopytuję się.

Patrzy na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Spodziewałem się, że będziesz pytać o Drugiego, a tu cisza. On jest tu ważny. Mam mówić dalej?

\- Mów.

\- Mów, _proszę_ – kładzie nacisk na drugie słowo. Przewracam oczami.

\- Proszę.

\- No. Nie było to takie trudne, prawda? - uśmiecha się Olivier. - Taaak… Drugi. Mało o nim wiem, naprawdę mało. Pewny mogę być dwóch rzeczy: po pierwsze za wszelką cenę chce mnie złapać, a po drugie zależy mu na tym, by dobrze to ze mną rozegrać. Pierwszy się z tobą skontaktował, dał ci medalion… Miał szansę, ale ją zmarnował.

Na jego twarzy pojawia się mściwy uśmiech.

\- Jak myślisz, Artie: nasza historia to komedia, czy tragedia?

\- Ech? - Nie spodziewałem się takiego pytania. - Nie wiem… To chyba zależy od zakończenia, prawda?

\- Można to i tak zinterpretować… - Jego wzrok oddala się, staje nieobecny; ewidentnie jest pogrążony w jakichś rozmyślaniach. O czym? Tego nie wiem, i chyba się nie dowiem… Pomimo tego, co mi już powiedział, nie wydaje się szczególnie otwartym gościem.

Patrzę na moje dłonie w białych rękawiczkach, zastanawiając się, co mnie czeka.

Podjąłem grę, wybrałem stronę. Teraz czeka nas rozgrywka.

Podnoszę wzrok i łapię spojrzenie Oliviera. Widzę uśmiechającego demona w jego wnętrzu.

Gra się rozpoczęła.

* * *

Krótka, nieistotna notka: Napisałam. Zawaliłam noc, ale to napisałam. Idę zrobić sobie ze sto kaw. Miłego dnia, zapraszam do komentowaniaaaaaa... - Próbuje ukryć ziewnięcie. - Serwus, towarzysze!


	8. Szósta Linia, część druga

Błąd uczynił zwierzę człowiekiem. Czyżby prawda miała zrobić z człowieka zwierzę?

Fryderyk Nietzsche

* * *

Dźwięki na ulicy znacznie różnią się od tych, które znam – turkotanie dorożek, rozmowy ludzi, nawoływanie się nawzajem; warczenie silników aut są bardziej wyjątkiem, niż regułą.

Ale podoba mi się tutaj, nawet bardzo: mężczyźni ubrani w eleganckie, staromodne surduty, kobiety w wyszukanych sukniach… Coś pięknego. I te kamienice!

Piękny świat.

\- Nieźle, co? - pyta mnie Olivier z uśmiechem. Gdyby nie jego różowe włosy, bylibyśmy prawie nie do odróżnienia. Kiwam głową.

\- To jeden z najładniejszych światów, w jakim byłem – przyznaję. - Podobało mi się jeszcze w Trzeciej Linii, ale…

 _Alfred patrzący się na mnie ze złością. „_ _Muszę tu zostać, poradzić sobie sam z moim światem. Nie uciekać, jak ty."_

Urywam wpół zdania, wzdrygam się lekko. Olivier uważnie lustruje mnie wzrokiem.

\- Złe wspomnienia?

\- Mhm – potakuję.

\- W sumie powinienem ci pogratulować – uśmiechnął się. - Sporo przeszedłeś, a mimo to wciąż dobrze się trzymasz. Nie histeryzujesz, nie płaczesz, nie masz wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie – ucinam krótko.

Obcasy stukają głośno o bruk.

\- Chciałbyś może wiedzieć coś o tych Liniach? - pyta się mnie. Obracam się gwałtownie.

\- Ty… Wiesz, co się dzieje?! Jak?!

\- Mówiłem już: śledziłem cię. - Znów na jego wargach pojawia się delikatny uśmieszek. - Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem trochę się podowiadywać.

\- Powiedz mi w takim razie, co się stało z Alfredem w mojej Trzeciej Linii – mówię szybko. - W tym świecie przyszłości, tym z ARCHEO…

Olivier unosi jedną brew do góry.

\- Po pierwsze: nie mów o „świecie przyszłości", bo to twój punkt widzenia; nie ma czegoś takiego jak przyszłość czy przeszłość, nie tutaj. A po drugie… - zawiesza na chwilę głos i znów lustruje mnie wzrokiem. - Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Tak – odpowiadam niemal automatycznie. I najśmieszniejsze jest to, że naprawdę tak myślę.

Olivier może mówić sobie, co chce, ale nie mogę wyrzucić z pamięci tego pełnego pogardy wzroku Alfreda. Już nie mogę mu pomóc… Ale mogę przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, co było dalej.

Choćby to miało boleć.

Olivier patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, po czym daje za wygraną.

\- Po tym, jak się… Przeniosłeś… załamał się. Zapomniał o tej dziewczynce, Glowing Child. Obudziła się i zabiła go.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - pytam.

Uśmiech.

\- Wiem więcej, niż mogłoby ci się wydawać.

Mogłem się tego spodziewać, prawda? Jasne, że Olivier nie powie mi tego, co dla niego jest niewygodne. Ale…

Mogłem pomyśleć przez chwilę, co robię. Ale to nie ja wybrałem świat, w którym się znalazłem; nie mogłem tam też zostać. To nie moja wina.

\- To nie moja wina – mówię cicho, tak cicho, że Olivier nie ma prawa mnie słyszeć. Mimo tego odwraca głowę i patrzy na mnie.

\- Arthur… Może i tak miał umrzeć. Zresztą to tylko jedna z wielu Linii; w którejś i tak z pewnością umiera. Nie przejmuj się tym.

\- Łatwo ci mówić – warczę. - Tobie jakoś nadzwyczaj łatwo przychodzi mordowanie ludzi.

Odwraca wzrok.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego to tak wygląda? - pyta.

\- Em… Co?

\- Wszystko. - Macha ręką, jakby chciał ogarnąć całą ulicę. - Dlaczego to wygląda na zupełnie inne czasy niż na przykład twoja Pierwsza Linia.

\- To nie dlatego, że coś stało się w przeszłości, że…

\- Nie – przerywa mi szybko. - To dlatego, że czas płynie trochę inaczej w każdym innym świecie. Właśnie dzięki temu mogłem wszystko tu przygotować; po prostu opuściłem świat parę minut przed tobą. I zyskałem parę dni.

\- Dziwne. – Kręcę głową. - Jeśli światów jest nieskończenie wiele, to w takim razie zawsze będzie jakiś, w którym żyję, prawda?

\- Tak. Inaczej rzecz ujmując… Jesteśmy właściwie nieśmiertelni, Arthur. - Obdarza mnie niepewnym uśmiechem. - Tak długo, jak będziemy podróżować, będziemy żyć.

\- Cholerna ironia. – Odwzajemniam uśmiech. - Czemu w ogóle mnie zabrałeś na zewnątrz? Nie musimy się ukrywać, czy coś?

\- A po co? Przecież i tak się dowiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Chciałem ci opowiedzieć o paru rzeczach.

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład dlaczego, jak zauważyłeś lub nie, to miejsce w każdej z Linii wyglądają tak samo – mówi Olivier i pokazuje palcem budynek. Bibliotekę.

Znów. Znów tu przyszliśmy właściwie bezwiednie.

\- Powiedz mi, proszę.

\- To informacje, Arthur.

\- Informacje…?

\- Wszystko zbudowane jest z informacji. A miejsca, w których zbiera się informacje, są… Inne.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Kiedyś zrozumiesz. Bo pomyśl: jak odbierasz świat? To sygnały – informacje – docierające do ciebie, do twojego mózgu. Innymi słowy cały świat, który jesteś w stanie pojąć, składa się z informacji. I właśnie miejsca, w których znajduje się dużo informacji, jak komputery i książki, nie dają się tak łatwo zmieniać. A jeśli jest ich wystarczająco dużo, to potrafią istnieć niemal niezależnie od Linii i pojawiają się w każdym świcie.

\- To brzmi sensownie – mówię, choć dalej niewiele rozumiem. Może po prostu jestem idiotą.

\- Właśnie dlatego jestem pewien, że Drugi obserwuje takie miejsca. Podróżnicy zawsze do nich trafiają, coś ich tam przyciąga…

\- Chcesz, żebym teraz tam poszedł? - przerywam mu.

\- Tak. - Patrzy się na budynek. - Na pewno ktoś z tej organizacji czeka, aż tu przyjdziesz. Może będzie chciał nawiązać kontakt.

\- Więc… co mam zrobić?

\- Będę na zewnątrz. Po prostu wyprowadź tą osobę na zewnątrz, a zresztą już sobie poradzę.

Kąciki jego ust bezwiednie wyginają się ku górze. Nie podoba mi się ten uśmiech. Obiecuję sobie, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie pozwolę mu zabić kogokolwiek… jeśli nie będzie to naprawdę konieczne.

\- Em, więc… - zaczynam niepewnym głosem. - To… może już pójdę…?

Nic nie odpowiada. Uznaję to za potwierdzenie. Zmuszam nogi, by ruszyły się z miejsca i powoli zbliżam się do drzwi biblioteki.

To dziwne uczucie, widzieć ten budynek w tym świecie. To znaczy… W mojej Pierwszej Linii spędzałem tu dużo czasu, więc zdołałem przywyknąć do tego miejsca; patrzenie na coś tak znajomego dziwnie mnie uspokajało.

Ale nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że rozwiązanie tej dziwnej zagadki było właśnie _takie._ To niemal tak, jak w powieściach fantasy – pewne miejsca, siedliska jakichś tajemnych mocy mają zawsze specjalny status i jakieś niezwykłe właściwości.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Taaak, zdecydowanie czytam za dużo fantastyki.

Biorę głęboki wdech i wchodzę do środka.

Chociaż wnętrze nie jest idealnie takie samo, jak w Pierwszej i Trzeciej Linii, to i tak czuję ten specyficzny klimat tego miejsca, trudny do zdefiniowania.

 _Informacje wędrują w powietrzu_ , przebiega mi przez myśl.

Niemal automatycznie kieruję się do mojego ulubionego działu; nie spodziewam się wiele, i słusznie – tam, gdzie zwykle znajdowały się moje ukochane sagi, teraz widzę jakieś opasłe woluminy poukładane alfabetycznie – jak to w bibliotece bywa – ale bez żadnych oznaczeń, które mówiłyby mi, czy to słowniki, czy jakieś encyklopedie.

Biorę pierwszą z brzegu książkę do ręki. To prawdziwa cegła, waży chyba ponad dwa kilo. Otwieram ją na losowej stronie i widzę mapy, a właściwie szkice map. To musi być jakiś pamiętnik podróżnika czy coś. W sumie ciekawe jak to jest – codziennie szkicować mały kawałek świata, nie wiedząc, co jest dalej. Cóż, podróżowanie w _ten_ sposób pewnie ma wiele zalet. Nie przyczepi się do ciebie psychopata, nie będzie cię ścigać drugi, no i nie zniszczysz życia przypadkowym osobom. Tak, to na pewno pewne ułatwienie życia.

\- Przepraszam, ale… - Dziewczęcy głos wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań; podnoszę wzrok zza pamiętnika i widzę ładną, ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Popatrzyła na mnie, przerwała wpół zdania i zaśmiała się.

\- Ach, to ty, Arthur! - Obdarzyła mnie uroczym uśmiechem. - Co, dalej czytasz te starocie?

\- Najwyraźniej – mruknąłem. Znów zachichotała.

\- Ech, wyszedłbyś gdzieś zamiast znów odgradzać się od świata jakimiś zapleśniałymi zapiskami sprzed wieku…

\- Em… - Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć; w końcu zdołałem wydukać: - Co sugerujesz?

\- Ty. Ja. Bar na Waterloo Road. – Mrugnęła do mnie. Powiedzieć, że byłem zdezorientowany, to mało powiedziane. - Co, chyba nie odmówisz starej przyjaciółce?

\- J-jasne. - Mój głos zatrząsł się żałośnie; denerwowałem się bardziej, niż rozmawiając z psychopatą.

Kurczę, była ładna. Bardzo. I nie była ubrana w suknie, jak większość kobiet; miała spodnie w paski i wysokie kozaki z co najmniej pięciocentymetrowymi obcasami, a mimo to dalej była niższa ode mnie. Dodatkowo było w niej coś… Nieustraszonego…? Tak, chyba tak można to ująć; coś w jej spojrzeniu, postawie, w jakiej stała, sugerowało to, że nie boi się nikogo i niczego. I jeśli będzie trzeba, pobije największego chojraka rak mocno, że będzie błagał o litość.

Chyba teraz rozumiecie, dlaczego nie mógłbym jej odmówić nawet gdybym chciał. A w tej chwili zdecydowanie nie chciałem.

\- Jej! - cieszy się i chwyta mnie za dłoń. - Chodź, no, przebieraj żesz nogami szybciej, bo prędzej się ściemni, niż tam dojdziemy!

Nie mam pojęcia, jak może poruszać się tak szybko na tak wysokich obcasach, ale fakt faktem: muszę niemal biec, żeby dotrzymać jej kroku. Na szczęście trochę zwalnia, gdy tylko wychodzimy na brukowaną ulicę, widocznie jest świadoma zagrożenia skręcenia sobie karku, jeśli dalej poruszałaby się z niezmienioną prędkością.

Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że splatamy palce.

\- Heh, dobrze, że udało mi się wreszcie cię wyciągnąć – mówi cicho. - Prawie w ogóle ostatnio nie masz dla mnie czasu. Wiesz w ogóle, jak się jeszcze nazywam?

Cholera.

\- Emm…

\- Amelia! Amelia Jones! - Szturcha mnie żartobliwie.

Amelia Jones. Alfred miał na nazwisko Jones.

Czy to możliwe, żeby…

Przyglądam się jej uważnie. Ma brązowe włosy, nie blond, ale gdyby się chwilę zastanowić… Jej oczy są niemal dokładnie takie same, jak Alfreda.

Alternatywna bliźniaczka Alfreda.

Zauważa, że się jej przyglądam, i uśmiecha się zawadiacko.

\- Co, Arthur?

\- Em, nic. - Szybko odwracam wzrok.

\- Och, chyba wiem, o co ci chodzi! - mówi, a jej uśmiech jeszcze się poszerza. - Ale wiesz, nie możemy siać publicznego zgorszenia. Ooo… No, chodź!

Ciągnie mnie za sobą do jakiejś bocznej uliczki. Panuje to półmrok, ale teraz nie bardzo potrafię się skupić na otoczeniu.

\- Amelia, co ty…

Zanim zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, robi coś, co kompletnie mnie zaskakuje.

Pochyla się gwałtownie i całuje mnie.

Czuję się tak, jakby mój mózg zamienił się w gąbkę.

Niepewnie kładę ręce na jej ramionach, przyciągam ją mocniej do siebie. Jej usta są słodkie i miękkie, i…

Słyszę strzał, a Amelia bezwładnie osuwa się na ziemię.

\- Widzę, że nieźle się bawisz.

Olivier uśmiecha się szyderczo i chowa pistolet.

Przez chwilę nie mogę wypowiedzieć słowa.

\- Ty… - Ledwo jestem w stanie mówić. - Zabiłeś ją?!

\- A widzisz tu krew? - Olivier przewraca oczami. - Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko ją… obezwładniłem.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś?!

\- Nie krzycz. - Mierzy mnie zimnym spojrzeniem. - Pewnie nie obchodzi cię mój geniusz w projektowaniu tego pocisku… W każdym razie: nic jej nie będzie, jest tylko trochę otumaniona.

Patrzę na niego próbując wybadać, czy nie żartuje. Naprawdę, w jego przypadku bym się nie zdzielił, gdyby zaraz uśmiechnął się i powiedział coś w rodzaju: „Nie, tak serio, to ona nie żyje."

Na szczęście tylko przewraca oczami i próbuje podnieść z ziemi ciało Amelii.

\- Mógłbyś mi pomóc? - mówi spokojnie, ale mogę wyczuć zniecierpliwienie w jego głosie.

\- Um, jasne. - Pochylam się, łapię dziewczynę z drugiej strony. Nie jest ciężka, ale przytaszczenie jej do domu stanowiłoby jakieś wyzwanie.

Amelia mruczy coś niewyraźnie.

\- Spokojnie, jestem tu – szepczę jej do ucha.

Czuję na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Oliviera.

Podnosimy ją do góry i staramy się taszczyć ją tak, by wyglądało to najmniej podejrzanie. Dziwię się, że ludzie nie zareagowali, gdy usłyszeli wystrzał z pistoletu – cóż, może to tutaj na porządku dziennym… może.

Za każdym razem, gdy mijamy kogoś, mamroczemy rzeczy w stylu:

\- Mówiłem jej, żeby tyle nie piła…

\- Amelia, trzymaj się, jesteśmy już niedaleko…

\- No, prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa…

I tak dalej.

Żeby było nam jeszcze milej, zaczyna mżyć.

Jakimś cudem udaje nam się przyprowadzić ją do naszej (mojej?) kamienicy bez przymusowej przesiadki na posterunku policji. I może lepiej dla policjantów – Olivier wyraźnie nie jest w nastroju do żartów.

Taszczmy Amelię do salonu – pokoju, w którym ja wcześniej byłem przywiązany, i dajemy ją na ten sam fotel. Olivier, nucąc coś pod nosem, wyciąga skądś linę i zabiera się do krępowania dziewczyny, która wydaje się w tej chwili, delikatnie rzecz biorąc, średnio przytomna.

\- Na pewno nic jej nie będzie?

\- Pytasz o to chyba po raz setny – warczy Olivier. - Odpowiedź dalej się nie zmieniła: tak, jeśli tylko wykaże się minimalną inteligencją, to będzie w stanie rozgryźć, że ten nóż wbity w chleb na stoliku może pomóc jej uwolnić się z lin.

\- Skąd w ogóle możesz mieć pewność, że ona jest z organizacji? - pytam. - Przecież może po prostu żyć w tym świecie.

\- I dlatego poszła tu za tobą?

\- Nie wiem, może mnie, ech, lubi… Czy coś.

\- Pf – prycha Olivier. - Głupia.

\- Przepraszam, co?!

Mimo że nie widzę jego twarzy mógłbym przysiąc, że Olivier przewrócił oczami.

\- Nawet jeśli nie jest z organizacji - tak nawiasem mówiąc, pompatyczne słowo, nie sądzisz? - w każdym razie _ktoś_ obserwuje to miejsce i da znać Drugiemu, co się dzieje; że porwałeś jakąś dziewczynę, ale ci uciekła, bla bla bla… Nudy. - Zaciska mocno więzy; niemal mnie boli, gdy widzę, jak bardzo wpijają się w jej delikatną skórę. - Zwrócisz na siebie uwagę, a to o to chodzi.

\- Czy naprawdę musimy to robić? - pytam, ale bez przekonania.

\- Cóż, możemy ją jeszcze zabić…

\- Wykluczone – przerywam mu. Obraca się i patrzy na mnie z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem.

\- Zależy ci na niej?

Nie odpowiadam. Olivier patrzy się na mnie jeszcze chwilę, po czym wzdycha głęboko.

\- Dobrze, nie było pytania. Chodźmy stąd, zanim się obudzi.

Schodzimy na dół, do kuchni. Ten dom jest naprawdę duży – dwa piętra i parter; pokój z Amelią znajduje się na samej górze. Siadam przy stole, a Olivier krząta się przy jedzeniu; zauważyłem, że zawsze coś gotuje, gdy tylko się denerwuje.

Gdy zaczyna siekać warzywa z gwałtownością czystego sadysty uznaję, że powinienem coś powiedzieć, albo skończę jako dodatek do sałatki.

\- Olivier?

\- Mhm?

\- Jeśli… Jeśli naprawdę to, co mówiłeś o czasie między światami działa… To czy byłoby możliwe wysłanie wiadomości do przeszłości?

Na chwilę przestaje znęcać się nad warzywami, ale zaraz powraca do robienia sałacie małego holokaustu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Czy mógłbym wysłać wiadomość do innej Linii?

\- Teoretycznie tak. Po co?

\- Chcę coś powiedzieć sobie z przeszłości,

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co?

\- Nie.

Olivier wzdycha.

\- Cóż… Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, kiedy _dokładnie_ ta wiadomość mogłaby do ciebie – przeszłego ciebie – dojść, ale dałoby się to zrobić. Masz!

Rzuca mi telefon – stare, sfatygowane urządzenie – a mnie ledwo udaje się je złapać.

\- Uch, dzięki – mówię i skupiam się na wiadomości.

Co mam napisać? Jak mogę ostrzec przeszłego siebie przed podróżami?

\- Pisz jak najmniej słów, to większa szansa, że nic się z nią nie stanie po drodze – dorzuca jeszcze Olivier.

Super. Więcej komplikacji.

W końcu powoli moje palce wystukują wiadomość.

NIE ROB TEGO

Po chwili namysłu dodaję jeszcze:

NIE ROB TEGO, NIE IDŹ DALEJ

Wysyłam wiadomość i oddaję telefon Olivierowi.

\- Mogę dzięki temu zmienić przeszłość, teraźniejszość… Coś w tym stylu?

\- Wątpię. Szansa, że ta wiadomość w ogóle dotrze, jest bardzo mała. To, że będzie zdatna do odczytania, jest o wiele mniejsza.

 _Przecież gdybym dostał jakąś zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, to za wszelką cenę starałbym się ją odszyfrować, prawda?_ , przebiega mi przez głowę.

Prawda?

I nagle coś do mnie dociera. Nagle zaczynam się śmiać.

Olivier obraca się ze zdziwieniem na twarzy, a ja nie mogę się opanować.

\- Ja… Ja już dostałem tą wiadomość! - mówię pomiędzy atakami histerycznego chichotu.

Tak. Druga Linia. Wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. To było to!

Jestem idiotą, ja mogłem zapomnieć o czymś takim! Gdybym tylko się zastanowił, pomyślał przez chwilę… Przecież musiał istnieć jakiś sposób na odszyfrowanie tego! Zostałbym w Drugiej Linii i nic by się nie stało, a Alfred…

ŁUP.

Śmiech zamiera mi na ustach,

\- Co to było?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznaje Olivier. - Coś spadło z góry, z piętra…

\- Gdzieś w domu?

\- Nie, na ulicę.

Patrzymy na siebie i jestem pewien, że myślimy o tym samym.

 _O nie. Nie, nie, nie!_

Wybiegam z domu i zamieram.

Brązowe loki Amelii są posklejane krwią, która rozlewa się kałużą dookoła jej głowy. Patrzę w górę i widzę otwarte okno; musiała stanąć na parapecie i spróbować tędy uciec…

Tyle że parapet był mokry od mżawki, a ona miała te piekielne obcasy.

Znów zaczynam się histerycznie śmiać, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego; łzy płyną mi po policzkach, a ja nie mogę przestać rechotać!

\- Arthur, idź do domu – mówi Olivier powoli. - Idź do domu, proszę.

Nie wiem, czemu go słucham. Nie potrafię tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć; po prostu słucham go i chowam się w kuchni, a mój ni to śmiech, ni to płacz odbija się echem od ścian, wraca do moich uszu, wierci mi dziurę w mózgu.

\- To moja wina… moja wina… - mamroczę do siebie. - Znów moja wina…

Mimo tego całego hałasu, jaki robię, słyszę wyraźnie, jak Olivier ciągnie ciało Amelii do jednej z łazienek. Po chwili wraca i opada na krzesło koło mnie.

Pomału zaczynam się uspokajać.

\- Cholera – mówi Olivier.

\- Cholera – zgadzam się.

Krótki moment ciszy. W końcu znów dobywam z siebie głos, już prawie całkiem opanowany:

\- Co masz zamiar zrobić z jej… No wiesz.

\- Ciałem?

\- Mhm.

Rzuca mi spojrzenie, które bardzo, _bardzo_ mi się nie podoba.

\- Jak masz zamiar zrobić coś chorego, to się nie zgadzam – mówię szybko.

Na jego twarzy pojawia się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Myślałem o czymś bardziej w rodzaju czarnego humoru – odpowiada, a ja widzę, jak demon w jego oczach szczerzy do mnie kły.

\- Masz jakieś wino, wódkę, cokolwiek? - pytam.

Mruga, zaskoczony, ale kiwa głową i szybko otwiera i podaje mi butelkę czerwonego trunku oraz kieliszek. Ignoruję kieliszek, chwytam butelkę i wypijam pół duszkiem.

Olivier patrzy się na to wielkimi oczami.

\- Dobra. - Czuję, jak alkohol zaczyna mi buzować w żyłach, a ciepło rozlewa się po moim ciele. Uśmiecham się prawie bez trudu. - Co mam robić?

Olivier unosi jedną brew, ale odwzajemnia uśmiech.

O Jezu, będę tego żałował, Tyle że mnie to w tej chwili zupełnie nie obchodzi.

Demon zaczyna objaśniać mi plan, a mój zdrowy rozsądek odpływa coraz dalej.

* * *

Sprzedałam duszę tej historii. Serio.

Dziękuję za komentarze! Ciao! :)


	9. Szósta Linia, część trzecia

Człowiek wyruszył na spotkanie innych światów, innych cywilizacji, nie poznawszy do końca własnych zakamarków, ślepych dróg, studni, zabarykadowanych, ciemnych drzwi.

Stanisław Lem, _Solaris_

* * *

Szczerzymy się do siebie jak idioci i jednocześnie wybuchamy śmiechem.

\- To było chore – mówię z uśmiechem. - Cholernie chore.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej przysłużyliśmy się społeczeństwu. - Wzrusza ramionami.

Byłem pijany, gdy to robiłem, ale cholera – nie żałuję. Chyba.

Spuściliśmy krew Amelii do wanny. To znaczy tę resztkę, która jeszcze w niej pozostała po tym, jak roztrzaskała sobie czaszkę… Ech, nieważne. Potem Olivier oskórował ją. Ja nie przyłożyłem do tego ręki, ale, cóż, nigdy nie sądziłem, ze kobieta ze ściągniętą skórą tyle traci na urodzie…

No dobra, to było chore. Bardzo.

Olivier oddzielił części jadalne (taaak…) od niejadalnych, a potem przepuścił wszystko przez maszynkę do mięsa, tak, że wyglądało to jak normalny materiał na mielone.

A potem, jak przykładni obywatele, oddaliśmy wszystko do jadłodajni dla bezdomnych.

\- Chyba zostanę wegetarianinem – stwierdzam, kiedy wracamy do domu i wreszcie przestajemy chichotać jak głupi. - No, przynajmniej przy tobie.

\- O, czemu? - Udał zawiedzionego. - Przecież nigdy nie nakarmiłbym cię ludzkim mięsem… Jeśli byś nie chciał, oczywiście.

\- Weź przestań. - Kręcę głową. - Raz w życiu to zrobiłem, wystarczy. Masz jeszcze jakieś wino?

Nie odpowiada, po prostu podaje mi kolejną butelkę, a ja wypijam parę łyków. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić teraz na bycie trzeźwym. Nie chcę. Lepiej, żebym nie myślał za dużo.

\- Co chcesz zrobić z tą krwią w wannie? - pytam.

\- Cóż… - mówi wolno. - Nie może się zmarnować. Wykąpię się.

\- Popieprzyło cię do reszty? - pytam grzecznie. Pociągam kolejny łyk wina, alkohol przyjemnie przytępia moje zmysły.

\- Nie, nie popieprzyło – odpowiada z uśmiechem. - Wiele królowych w dawnych czasach uważało, że kąpanie się we krwi dziewic daje nieśmiertelność i jakoś nikt nie protestował.

\- Oprócz dziewic.

\- W rzeczy samej. Jak widzisz, to nie mój pomysł, ale warto spróbować.

\- I tak jesteśmy praktycznie nieśmiertelni.

\- Arthur, chyba nie chcesz zabrać mi przyjemności kąpania się we krwi twej wybranki serca?

\- Ona nie jest moją… _wybranką._ \- Niemal wypluwam to ostatnie słowo; brzmi dziwnie, pompatycznie.

\- To dlatego upijasz się po jej śmierci?

\- I pomagam mi przerobić ją na darmowy obiad dla potrzebujących?

\- Może to twój sposób radzenia sobie z bólem po stracie, nie mam pojęcia. - Wzrusza ramionami. - W każdym razie prosiłbym cię, żebyś trochę wytrzeźwiał.

\- Czemu?

\- Trudno się z tobą gada. A musimy pogadać.

Zabiera mi butelkę; chcę mu przeszkodzić, ale wychylam się trochę za bardzo i spadam z krzesła.

\- Olivier, oddaj – mówię, gramoląc się z powrotem na mebel.

\- Nie.

\- Ból głowy mnie zabije.

\- Mam aspirynę, nie maż się. Idź się położyć.

Mruczę coś pod nosem, ale nie mam zamiaru się z nim kłócić - w końcu to facet, który mrucząc pod nosem _Don't worry, be happy_ wykrajał z ciała Amelii organy.

Jakoś udaje mi się wejść te parę pięter na górę i rzucić się na fotel. Skupiam się na bezmyślnym wgapianiu się w sufit; w głowie przyjemnie mi szumi i nie myślę o niczym – największe błogosławieństwo, jakiego mogłem doświadczyć.

To znaczy… Ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem, prawda? Nic. To wszystko wina Oliviera, to on to wymyślił, wykonał, ja tylko… Ja nic nie zrobiłem.

A może jednak? Przecież nie pamiętam, co się stało w Pierwszej Linii! Nie pamiętam, ale… Czy Olivier nie mówił coś o tym, że mógłby mi pomóc w przypomnieniu sobie? Czy powinienem…?

\- Cholera… - mruknąłem do siebie. - To bez sensu.

No i oczywiście mój mózg musiał powoli zacząć się budzić i złapać tego tematu: CO się stało w Pierwszej Linii? Dlaczego? Jak? Czy to ważne?

\- Bla, bla… - przedrzeźniam własne myśli. Chwiejnie podnoszę się z fotela, szukając zamglonym wzrokiem czegokolwiek, co choć na chwilę zajęłoby moją uwagę. Gramofon na komodzie. To chyba dobry pomysł, nie?

Staram się nie wywalić powoli przypominając sobie, jak powinno się chodzić; potykam się i upadam jak długi.

\- Cholera.

Przytrzymując się komody udaje mi się wstać. Patrzę się tępym wzrokiem na gramofon. Jest już tam jakaś płyta. Dobrze. Tylko jak mam to uruchomić…? No dalej, mózgu, działaj, potrzebuję cię na chwilę…

Wiem! Ten dziwny, czarny dzyndzel koło ramienia gramofonu nie może być tu bez przyczyny…

Udaje mi się go przesunąć ku dołowi; płyta zaczyna się kręcić. Słychać trzaski, a potem, powoli, delikatnie…

 _Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

Znam to! Uśmiecham się do siebie. Miło usłyszeć, zobaczyć coś, co przypomina o domu. W Pierwszej Linii miałem gramofon, znaczenie nowszą wersję niż ten, ale chyba nawet mam gdzieś tę piosenkę!

W każdym razie tekst znam, co oczywiście znaczy, że muszę przynajmniej spróbować to zafałszować.

\- _In other words, hold my hand_ _  
_ _In other words, baby kiss me…_

 _\- Fill my heart with song and  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore…_

Obracam głowę; Olivier opiera się nonszalancko o framugę; unosi z rozbawieniem brwi. Odwzajemniam uśmiech.

 _In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you!_

Znów trzaski.

\- Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tu gramofon? - pytam. - To znaczy… To zupełnie nie ta Linia, prawda?

\- Mhm. - Kiwa głową. - Zabrałem go ze sobą z innej Linii.

\- Serio? - Parskam śmiechem. - Fajnie musiałeś wyglądać, taszcząc ze sobą coś takiego.

\- Uch, nadużywasz ironii. Naprawdę się spiłeś.

\- Tylko trochę.

Olivier ma na sobie szlafrok, ale jego włosy nie są mokre.

\- Zrezygnowałem – odpowiada na mój pytający wzrok. - To znaczy, na razie.

\- Serio masz zamiar to zrobić?

\- A czemu nie? - Świdruje mnie wzrokiem. - Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nic jej nie zrobiłem.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale dla mnie wypatroszenie definitywnie jest „zrobieniem czegoś".

\- Była już martwa, więc nawet jeśli, to nie zrobiłem niczego _jej,_ tylko _jej ciału._

\- To różnica?

\- A żebyś wiedział. - Uśmiecha się. - Myślę, że to duża różnica, czy kroisz kogoś na kawałki jak żyje, czy nie.

\- Racja - zgadzam się. - Czemu tu przyszedłeś?

\- Słyszałem cię na dole. Strasznie się drzesz, więc uznałem, że faktycznie coś jest na rzeczy.

\- A żebyś wiedział. - Trudno mi zebrać myśli, więc potrząsam głową, żeby jakoś się ogarnąć. - Ej, Olivier?

\- Wciąż tu jestem. Mów.

\- Czy ja… jestem dobrym człowiekiem?

Unosi brwi, zdziwiony.

\- A uważasz się za takiego?

\- Właśnie nie wiem. Dlatego pytam. - Pokój zaczyna niebezpiecznie wirować, więc dla bezpieczeństwa siadam z powrotem na fotel.

\- Cóż… - mówi powoli Olivier. - Tradycyjny człowiek chyba by tego nie powiedział.

\- Tradycyjny? Masz na myśli: normalny?

\- Nie lubię tego słowa. - Kręci głową. - „Normalny" sugeruje, że jest jakaś „norma", do której mam się dostosować albo spłonę w piekle. „Tradycyjny" - o, to już jest bardziej… tolerancyjne. Do tradycji nie musisz się stosować, jeśli nie chcesz. Z normami jest gorzej.

\- No, ty jesteś psychopatą, więc w sumie nie powinieneś się tym przejmować – wzruszam ramionami. Olivier przewraca oczami.

\- Nie jestem psychopatą. Psychopatia to schorzenie psychiczne polegające na nieodczuwaniu empatii. Ja odczuwam empatię!

\- Taaak… - Nie potrafię ukryć czystej ironii w głosie. - Dlatego tak bardzo lubisz zabijać. Z empatii. Jak w ogóle możesz robić coś takiego? Nie masz wyrzutów sumienia?

Podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha się smutno.

\- Jasne, że mam czasami wyrzuty sumienia. Ale ktoś musi to robić… Ktoś musi wziąć na siebie winę za to, co _robimy_. I nie mówię tylko o nas, ale o wielu naszych, jak to ujmujesz, bliźniakach. Zresztą… Po pewnym czasie przestaje się mieć świadomość, czy to jawa, czy sen…

\- Jak niby można o tym zapomnieć?!

\- Rzeczywistość jest bardziej względna, niż mógłbyś przypuszczać. Poza tym, pomyśl tylko – czy to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, to, co cię tutaj przywiodło, nie jest tylko jedną z Linii? Może to po prostu majaczenie twojego umierającego mózgu? Wiesz, czas też jest względny.

\- Ta. - Szczerzę zęby. - Ale to dalej nie tłumaczy, dlaczego nie pamiętam, co się stało w Pierwszej Linii.

\- A kiedy o tym zapomniałeś?

\- Chyba… Chyba w Trzeciej Linii. - Za wszelką cenę usiłuję sobie przypomnieć, ale mój mózg odmawia posłuszeństwa. - Wcześniej wydaje mi się, że wiedziałem… Ale nie chciałem o tym myśleć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem. Jakbym wiedział, to bym nie pytał.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dopiero w Trzeciej Linii…

\- Tak, tak, tak! - Podnoszę głos. - Przestałbyś wreszcie? Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co się stało. I po co ktoś grzebał mi w głowie, żeby to usunąć.

\- Cóż… - Jasne oczy Oliviera wyglądają niepokojąco. - Mogę się założyć, że to Drugi. Może coś się tam wydarzyło, jedna… Nie, dwie rzeczy! - Jego źrenice rozszerzają się gwałtownie. - Tak, to ma sens!

\- Co? O co ci chodzi?!

Nie słucha mnie; mamrocze do siebie, kąciki jego ust wędrują wysoko, uśmiecha się, jakby mnie tu nie było…

\- Dwie rzeczy. Najpierw wymazał jedną… I sprawił, żeby po jakimś czasie zapomniał i drugą… Po co?

Podnosi wzrok, mierzy mnie uważnym spojrzeniem; jego źrenice rozwierają się jeszcze bardziej, praktycznie zasłaniając całe tęczówki.

\- Arthur. - Wypowiada moje imię, jakby to było magiczne zaklęcie. - Musisz sobie przypomnieć. Musisz. To jest cholernie ważne.

\- A co, ty nie możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało w Pierwszej Linii? Ponoć mnie śledziłeś.

\- Śledzić, a obserwować i notować dokładnie wszystko, co ty wyprawiasz, to dwie różne rzeczy.

Przewracam oczami.

\- Nie pamiętam, co się działo od… pewnego momentu. Ty wiesz…?

\- Nie, mogę tylko sprawić, że ty sobie przypomnisz. - Przez mój zamroczony alkoholem umysł mogę skupić się na jednej rzeczy naraz; przez chwilę obserwuję jego jasnoniebieskie oczy i nie dociera do mnie, o czym mówi. -… konsekwencje. To może być naprawdę wszystko…

\- Przestań pieprzyć – przerywam mu. - Zrobisz to czy nie?

\- Jeśli tylko powiesz, że chcesz.

\- Chcę – mówię bez zastanowienia.

\- Arthur, pomyśl nad tym trochę, to może…

\- Zamknij się i po prostu to zrób. Albo łaskawie przestań nawijać.

Wydaje się dotknięty; prycha jak kot.

\- Nie podoba mi się ton, jakim mówisz.

\- A mi nie podoba się twój ryj.

\- Mamy te same twarze, Arthur.

\- Zamknij się.

\- To nie ma sensu – mówi obrażonym tonem. - Jesteś zupełnie pijany. Będziesz tego żałował.

\- I tak będę żałował, co nie? Alfred, Alice, Amelia, oni wszyscy nie żyją… Hee, wszystkie te imiona zaczynają się na A, może to ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Arthur. - Ton jego głosu dosłownie krzyczy: „Ogarnij się".

\- No co? Tylko w takim stanie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, co robię… zrobiłem… Cholera, Alfred, tak mi przykro…

Znów zaczynam płakać; naprawdę jestem słaby emocjonalnie.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - Głos Oliviera dociera jakby z daleka, jest przytłumiony czymś… Innym. Czym? Co to jest? Krzyk? Czyj? Mój?

\- Nie wiem, nic nie zrobiłem, nic, nic, zasłużył na to…

\- Arthur, teraz posłuchaj, liczę do trzech: na „trzy" znajdziesz się z powrotem w Pierwszej…

\- Oli, nie pierdol…

\- ...dwa. TRZY.

O Boże, Boże to jest świetne uczucie, widzieć go tak bezradnego, tak zupełnie bezbronnego unieruchomionego na stole (taśmą? Folią? Tak, to folia), z rękami rozłożonymi na boki jak jakaś szydercza wersja Jezusa, z przebitymi dłońmi; krew płynie z nich mocnym strumieniem, ale on żyje jeszcze, patrzy się na mnie szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczami. Zasłużył na to, och, tak, zasłużył, niech cierpi, niech wyje z bólu i strachu bardziej…

Co, Alfred? Boli? Poczekaj, no poczekaj jeszcze chwilę…

Zbliżam się do niego; miota się, próbuje się uwolnić, ale dobrze go unieruchomiłem. To byłoby… rozpraszające, gdyby się ruszył.

\- Nie, Arthur! Nie!

\- Prosiłem cię o to samo, Alfred. Moja odpowiedź jest taka sama, jak twoja.

Uchwyt noża jest śliski od krwi Alfreda; przebiłem jego dłonie, słuchałem, jak wyje z bólu, ale nikt nie usłyszał, nikt mu nie pomógł, tak jak nikt nie pomógł mi, kiedy…

Wbijam nóż w mostek Alfreda; przecinam folię, przecinam skórę, robi się szczelina. Wsadzam tam rękę i czuję, czuję jego bijące serce, czuję, jakie ma szybkie tętno ze strachu!

Wbijam nóż mocniej, głębiej, odcinam jego serce od wszystkich żył, tkanek przytrzymujących je w miejscu, wyciągam je, Alfred drze się wniebogłosy, krew przelewa mi się między palcami, gdy wyjmuję jego serce.

Jego oczy wyrażają czysty strach. (Tak, to samo widziałem w oczach Alice, gdy…) Resztkami gasnącej świadomości widzi, jak wbijam zęby w śliski, gąbkowaty mięsień…

Zemsta smakuje krwią, smakuje metalicznie, słono…

\- ...dwa, trzy. Arthur, budź się!

Znów jestem tu, znów siedzę na fotelu, patrzę się w oczy Oliviera. Przez parę sekund nic do mnie nie dociera.

\- Arthur, co…

Słony, obrzydliwy smak surowego mięsa i krwi, pogryzione fragmenty serca wędrują w głąb mojego ciała…

Nie wytrzymuję; zginam się wpół i rzygam na podłogę.

BOŻE DLACZEGO CO JA ZROBIŁEM BOŻE BOŻE NIECH KTOŚ MNIE STĄD ZABIERZE O BOŻE…

Mój umysł wyje.

Wybucham histerycznym szlochem.

\- Arthur! - Oliver krzyczy. - Co widziałeś?! Arthur!

\- ZROBIŁEM TO! ZABIŁEM ALFREDA! JA!

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! - Olivier przytrzymuje mnie za ramiona i potrząsa lekko. - Dlaczego?!

\- CHCIAŁEM TO ZROBIĆ! CHCIAŁEM GO ZABIĆ, ZRANIĆ, ON… On…

Nie mogę się uspokoić. Nie potrafię.

\- Co ci zrobił?! Odpowiedz, Arthur! - Olivier wymierza mi policzek; to boli, ale nie tak bardzo, jak to coś, w środku mojego umysłu, co chyba nazywa się sumieniem.

\- Nie wiem! Nie wiem!

\- Dobrze, Arthur; chcę, żebyś sobie przypomniał, co on…

\- NIE! - wrzeszczę. - NIE, NIE, NIE…

Odpycham Oliviera od siebie, zrywam się z fotela i zaczynam krążyć po pokoju bez celu, zasłaniając twarz rękoma.

 _Morderca. Morderca!_

\- Arthur, musisz…

\- NIE! NIE CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ, DLACZEGO! NIE CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ, CO ZROBIŁ!

Potykam się o coś, upadam na ziemię; ból trochę mnie otrzeźwia.

Teraz boli mnie dosłownie wszystko; głowa, to dziwne coś w środku, brzuch, ręce…

\- Arthur. Ej, Arthur. Spokojnie – słyszę tuż przy sobie kojący głos Oliviera; mówi cicho, delikatnie, i to do mnie dociera. - Nie będę cię teraz zmuszał. Arthur, słuchasz mnie?

\- Zabij mnie.

\- Co?

\- ZABIJ MNIE! - wydzieram się. - NIE ZASŁUGUJĘ NA TO, ŻEBY… JEŚLI… Jeśli…

I znów mój głos łamie się żałośnie, znów zamienia się w szloch.

\- Arthur, proszę… - zaczyna Olivier, ale od razu przerywam mu:

\- Zamknij się!

Obejmuję go rękami i wtulam twarz w miękki materiał jego szlafroka. Przez chwilę czuję, jak jego ciało sztywnieje, jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, ale po chwili rozluźnia się i głaszcze mnie po włosach.

\- Ej, Arthur… Spokojnie.

\- Ja… Oliver, ja…

\- Cii. - Przeczesuje palcami moje włosy. - Chyba nie będziemy tu siedzieć, co? Chodź, położysz się.

Kiwam głową, pozwalam postawić się na nogi i zaprowadzić do sypialni. Nie do tej, w której poprzednio spałem – to była sypialnia Oliviera, dużo większa i dużo bardziej… pusta. W mojej wszędzie walały się różne drobiazgi, ale tu nie było właściwie niczego, tylko duże łóżko i szafka nocna, na której leżała maska.

\- Skąd… skąd ją masz? - pytam. Mój głos brzmi naprawdę żałośnie słabo.

\- To podarunek… chyba tak to można ująć – odpowiada z wahaniem. Pomaga mi usiąść na łóżku; traktuje mnie jak małe dziecko… jak lalkę z porcelany, która jest zbyt cenna, by ją zniszczyć.

\- W porządku? - upewnia się jeszcze.

\- Nie. Nie jest w porządku – warczę. - Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że zrobiłem coś okropnego mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. I ma być „w porządku"?!

\- Nie krzycz – gani mnie Olivier. - Połóż się.

Grzecznie spełniam polecenie; przykrywam się śnieżnobiałą, wykrochmaloną kołdrą.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? - Lustruje mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. Może tylko mi się wydaje, ale chyba zauważam w jego wzroku coś jakby… Troskę? Coś w tym stylu.

Kręcę przecząco głową.

\- To… Prześpij się. Odpocznij. Ja… - Olivier robi krok w stronę drzwi.

\- Nie.

\- Em… co?

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – warczę.

Patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Arthur, co ty próbujesz…

\- Zostań tu – mówię, po czym dodaję jeszcze: - Proszę.

Teraz zupełnie wytrąciłem go z równowagi; wygląda na to, że zupełnie nie wie, jak ma się zachować. Przewracam demonstracyjnie oczami.

\- Nie stój tu jak debil. Usiądź przynajmniej.

Kiwa z roztargnieniem głową i kładzie się po drugiej stronie łóżka. Wtulam się w niego.

\- Olivier… Boję się.

\- Niby czego?

\- Siebie. Ciebie. Chyba wszystkiego – mówię, nie wiem po co. - To boli, wiesz? Ta świadomość.

\- Tego, że zabiłeś Alfreda?

\- Tak… Ale chyba straszniejsze jest to, że naprawdę, naprawdę chciałem to zrobić. Chciałem zrobić mu krzywdę w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Musiałem go po prostu nienawidzić.

\- „Musiałeś"? Teraz go nie nienawidzisz?

\- Nie. Nie wiem, co zrobił, ale nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? Jeśli naprawdę miałeś powód, żeby go nienawidzić, to czemu teraz…

\- Olivier, nie chcę popełnić tego samego błędu. Cokolwiek mi zrobił, nie chcę powtórzyć tego, co zrobiłem.

\- Wybaczasz mu?!

\- Tak.

\- To głupie. Przecież nawet nie wiesz, co wybaczasz!

\- Wiem, że to jest głupie! - Podnoszę wzrok i patrzę się mu prosto w oczy. - Ale zemsta nigdy nie przynosi niczego dobrego. Nawet jeśli zabijając go czułem ulgę.

\- Czemu mi to mówisz? - Nie umiem odgadnąć tego wyrazu jego oczu. O czym myśli?

\- Bo jesteś mną. Ze sobą… mogę być szczerzy, prawda? - Łzy znowu zaczynają płynąć mi po twarzy; z zażenowaniem ścieram je ze swojej twarzy. - Jestem słaby, Olivier… Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj – mówi cicho. - Jeśli musisz płakać, to się nie powstrzymuj. To pomaga.

\- Olivier, kiedy ostatni raz płakałeś?

\- Nie wiem. Chyba w mojej Pierwszej Linii, gdy zorientowałem się, że jestem całkiem sam…

Zamykam oczy.

\- Nie jesteś sam. Masz w końcu mnie, prawda?

Nie muszę otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że patrzy się na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Cholera – mówię ze śmiechem. - Wystarczy, że się upiję i poprzypominam sobie traumatyczne fragmenty mojej przeszłości, i już gadam głupoty… Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi.

Nie odpowiada, tylko głaszcze mnie po włosach.

To nie powinno być takie… proste. Nie powinienem czuć się tak spokojny, gdy leży obok mnie. Ale on jest mną – znam go, chociaż spotkaliśmy się nie tak dawno temu. I uspokaja mnie samą swoją obecnością. Po tym, co się stało, nie powinienem czuć się tak… bezpieczny.

Wiecie… Nawet mordercy mają przyjemnie ciepłe ciała.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadzam za bardzo z brutalnością... No, może trochę... W każdym razie żywię głęboka nadzieję, że da się to czytać.

Dzięki za podtrzymywanie na duchu komentarzami! :)


	10. Szósta Linia, część czwarta

Czasami diabeł mnie kusi, by uwierzyć w Boga.

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

* * *

Rano budzę się z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie. Nie tylko dlatego, że koszmarnie boli mnie głowa, a w gardle czuję nieprzyjemny smak wymiocin; mój umysł odrzuca wszystkie wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia, tak, że muszę spędzić jakieś trzydzieści sekund na uporządkowanie sobie wszystkiego.

To dziwne, ale myśl o tym, co zrobiłem Alfredowi już mnie nie przeraża. Wydaje się to snem; koszmarem, niezwykle realistycznym, ale nieprawdziwym. Albo jakby przydarzyło się to komuś innemu – nie mnie, nie w tym życiu. To jest po prostu zbyt przerażające, żeby mogło być prawdą. Zbyt proste, żeby mogło wydarzyć się naprawdę.

Oliviera przy mnie nie ma. Śmieszne - nie czuję się kompletnie skrępowany tym, jak się wczoraj wobec niego zachowałem. To był prosty, naturalny odruch; komuś musiałem się wypłakać. I to głupie, wiem, ale ufałem mu. Dalej mu ufam. Wciąż się go boję, ale mu ufam jak nikomu innemu...

Przeciągam się, gramolę się z łóżka. Spałem w ubraniu. Świetnie. Teraz muszę poprosić Oliviera o coś nowego.

Znajduję go w salonie, gdy ogląda świat przez okna, popijając herbatę z porcelanowej filiżanki. Nie odwraca się, kiedy przysiadam się obok niego i razem oglądamy pejzaż za taflą szkła; ludzi śpieszących się do pracy, wesołych, smutnych; kobiety sprzedające warzywa na ulicy; dziewczyny w pięknych sukniach przechadzające się pod rękę z eleganckimi mężczyznami. To wszystko razem tworzy niepowtarzalny obraz tego świata, który nie jest nasz.

\- Boli głowa? - pyta się mnie Olivier. Kiwam głową. - Na stoliku leży aspiryna, weź sobie trochę.

Znów potakuję, posłusznie wykonuję polecenie; biorę łyżeczkę białego proszku ze szklanej buteleczki. Nie mija chwila, jak ból głowy zaczyna powoli mijać.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego Drugi wymazał to z mojej pamięci? - pytam. Nie muszę precyzować, o co chodzi.

\- To akurat proste. - Olivier uśmiecha się pod nosem. - Nie chce, żebyś stał się taki jak ja.

\- Zimnokrwistym mordercą?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju.

Pociąga łyk z filiżanki. Rzuca na mnie okiem.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Dzięki. - Przewracam oczami.

\- Napij się herbaty. Jakiś serwis powinien jeszcze gdzieś tu być…

Po chwili znajduję filiżankę i nalewam sobie do niej gorącego naparu. Po paru łykach czuję się trochę lepiej.

\- Ale dlaczego Drugi wyrzucił jeszcze z mojej pamięci powód? - zastanawiam się na głos. - Czemu nie chce, żebym pamiętał, dlaczego zrobiłem… coś _takiego?_

\- Może nie chce, żebyś to zrobił ponownie. - Olivier wzrusza ramionami. - A może po prostu chce oszczędzić ci cierpienia.

\- W każdym razie wie, co się stało. - Upijam łyk herbaty. - Co już samo w sobie jest podejrzane. To znaczy… Musiał mnie obserwować już wcześniej.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby obserwowano większość naszych bliźniaków w różnych światach. Teoretycznie każdy z nich ma potencjał do zostania, jak to ująłeś, „zimnokrwistym mordercą".

\- Uch, to brzmi okropnie.

\- W końcu sam to wymyśliłeś.

\- Dobrze, przepraszam. - Nie umiem powstrzymać westchnięcia. - I tak to trochę dziwne. Jak to zrobił? Dlaczego?

\- Na te pytania tylko on sam może ci odpowiedzieć. Będziesz miał okazję go o to zapytać.

\- Tak, jasne, już to widzę. „Przepraszam, nie mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego grzebałeś mi w umyśle i sprawiłeś, że zapomniałem, jak zabiłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?"

\- Arthur, nie bądź ironiczny. Zresztą przed śmiercią możemy go przesłuchać.  
\- Nie chcę go torturować.

\- Nic nie mówiłem o torturowaniu,

\- Ale ja to usłyszałem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru nikogo torturować – zapewnia mnie Olivier. - Nie lubię tego robić.

\- Och, czyli _robiłeś_ to już wcześniej?

\- Tak – mówi. - Co nie znaczy, że mi się to podobało. To takie… nieeleganckie. Jak zabijanie ludzi z pistoletu.

\- Zabijanie z pistoletu jest nieeleganckie?

\- Tak. Przez to przestajesz czuć, że odbierasz komuś życie – po prostu pociągasz za spust. - Podnosi wzrok i nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują; jego jasnoniebieskie oczy są czyste, wzrok niemal… analityczny? Badawczy? - To sprawia, że przestajesz mieć świadomość tego, co robisz. Pociągnięcie za spust nie jest równoznaczne ze zbrodnią. Trudno to natomiast powiedzieć o, na przykład, dźgnięciu kogoś w brzuch. To zwykle jest zbrodnia.

\- Jeśli tak twierdzisz. - Nie chcę dalej ciągnąć tego tematu. - Co masz zamiar dziś zrobić?

\- Musimy pozwolić Drugiemu, by cię znalazł. Ale przedtem chciałbym ci coś pokazać.

Unoszę brwi.

\- Niby co? Nowy sposób patroszenia ludzi?

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Nie, Arthur, wyobraź sobie, że robię też coś poza wypruwaniem ludziom flaków. Widzisz ten wysoki budynek, o tam?

Wskazuje ręką strzelistą wieżę.

\- To kościół? - pytam.

\- Tak. Chciałbym ci go pokazać.

\- Po co?

\- Po nic. Tak dla jaj.

\- Teraz ty zaczynasz być ironiczny – warczę.

\- Uczę się od mistrza – odpiera atak.

Przewracam oczami. Z powrotem wpatruję się w świat za oknem i zauważam coś dziwnego.

\- Olivier, co to jest? - pytam, pokazując obiekt palcami. Tamten rzuca tylko okiem i uśmiecha się.

\- To statek, Arthur.

\- W powietrzu?!

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to właściwie statek podwieszony na zeppelinie – wyjaśnia. - Wiesz, co to…?

\- Tak. Coś w rodzaju pasażerskiej wersji balonu.

\- Cóż… Tak też można to ująć – parska śmiechem. - W tym świecie są całkiem popularne, zwłaszcza, że co sprytniejsze osoby udoskonaliły swoje statki tak, że poruszają się o wiele szybciej i są dużo zwinniejsze od tych, które znamy z naszych Linii.

\- Nieźle – mówię z nieukrywanym podziwem. Olivier znów parska śmiechem. - No co?!

\- Dziwisz się wszystkiemu jak małe dziecko. To naprawdę zabawne… Widziałeś już tyle światów, a wciąż masz jeszcze tupet, by się nimi zachwycać.

\- Bo pamiętam, jaki nudny był mój świat.

\- Nudny był tylko dla ciebie. Założę się, że wiele osób z innych światów dziwiłoby się twojej Pierwszej Linii, a i ja nie pogardziłbym mieszkaniem tam.

\- Czemu…? - pytam, po czym nagle przypominam sobie. - Och. Wojna. Zapomniałem.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Olivier zbywa to machnięciem ręki. - Masz prawo zapominać. Zresztą… To nawet nie było na początku takie złe. Zawsze się wydaje, że wojna działa na wszystkich, że wszyscy zawsze i wszędzie chodzą przepełnieni tym smutkiem i przerażeniem, ale tak nie jest. Podczas wojny ludzie normalnie śpią, jedzą, mówią i żyją, tyle że trochę inaczej. I boją się o wiele częściej. Dlatego częściej się cieszą.

\- To bez sensu. Jak można się cieszyć podczas wojny?

\- A właśnie można. Tymi małymi rzeczami, których się zwykle nie zauważa… No i dużo częściej mówisz, że kochasz, kiedy wiesz, że możesz nie być w stanie powiedzieć tego następnego dnia.

\- To było bardzo poetyckie.

\- Dziękuję.

Znów rozmowa się urywa; znów wpatrujemy się w ludzi na ulicach, żyjących w swoim czasie, mieście, świecie. Jak bardzo różnimy się od nich! To aż przerażające.

\- Olivier?

\- Hm?

\- Możesz pożyczyć mi jakieś ubrania? Muszę się przebrać w coś, w czym mogę pokazać się ludziom.

Uśmiecha się promiennie.

\- Jasne.

* * *

Wieża góruje nad miastem, więc nie mamy żadnych szans się zgubić. To dziwne – niby powinienem znać ten krajobraz, te miejsca, ale zupełnie nie umiem się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. To w końcu zupełnie inna Linia – możliwe, że to miejsce nigdy nie stanie się światem, który pamiętam z Pierwszej Linii; to miasto nie będzie _tym_ miastem. Nieco przygnębiająca perspektywa.

Ale mimo to nie jestem w stanie czuć się w jakikolwiek sposób niezadowolony – ten świat ma w sobie coś urokliwego, co przemawia wprost do mojej duszy. Gdyby nie wypadek Amelii, gdyby nie ścigał nas Drugi, to chciałbym tu zostać. Naprawdę. Czułbym się tu naprawdę dobrze, otoczony dziwnymi technologiami i staromodnymi strojami.

Ten świat nie jest zły… Ale nie jest jednak idealny. A idealny świat istnieje, musi istnieć – nakazuje tak zwykła statystyka.

\- Skąd wiesz, że ten kościół będzie otwarty? - pytam Oliviera.

\- Odkąd tu jestem, nigdy go nie zamknięto.

\- Ech? Serio? Nie boją się?

\- Niby czego?

\- Nie wiem… Może złodziei?

\- Nikt nic nie ukradnie z tego miejsca – mówi z pewnością.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Przekonasz się – odpowiada lakonicznie. To dziwne. Co zdołałoby trzymać ludzi z dala od pomysłu okradnięcia kościoła? Przecież wszystko, co się w nim znajduje, bardzo łatwo może zostać zdemontowane i rozkradzione, prawda?

Wielkie, co najmniej dwuipółmetrowe drewniane wrota katedry faktycznie są otwarte, ale nie wchodzimy przez nie; zamiast tego Olivier wskazuje mi boczne, zdecydowanie mniej okazałe drzwi.

Olivier gestem zaprasza mnie do środka, więc wchodzę pierwszy.

I od razu odejmuje mi mowę.

Strop katedry jest skryty w mroku; ogromne witraże wpuszczają zadziwiająco mało wielobarwnego światła. Rzędy ławek wydają się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, coraz dalej i dalej, a droga do ołtarza jest trudniejsza do przebycia niż maraton. Wobec tego ogromu czuję się mały, żałośnie mały i nic nie znaczący; nie umiem zebrać myśli, gdy patrzę się na te puste miejsca, na ogromny ołtarz i witraże.

Ale zaskakuje mnie jeszcze coś.

Cisza.

Jest tak, jakbyśmy nagle znaleźli się w całkiem innym świecie; gwar ulicy, nasze kroki, głosy – wszystko to rozpływa się w ciszy, zostaje przez nią pochłonięte. Czuję, że jest tu coś, co zabija wszelkie dźwięki. Bicie mojego serca, mój oddech… To wszystko jest sto razy głośniejsze niż zwykle, a po chwili znika w martwym powietrzu katedry.

To jest miejsce ciszy i każdy, najmniejszy odgłos zdaje się zakłócać czyjś spokój.

I wtedy nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, Olivier zaczyna krzyczeć.

Moje uszy eksplodują bólem; mam ochotę samemu wrzasnąć, ale nie mogę, więc tylko osuwam się na kolana i zasłaniam rękami uszy, błagając w myślach, bo boję się cokolwiek powiedzieć, żeby przestał, bo to, co robi, to świętokradztwo…

Ale on nie przestaje, jego głos przechodzi w niższy, gardłowy, jakby prymitywny ton; walczy z czymś, z tym, co jest tutaj, zakłóca spokój, niszczy tę świętość, zabija to, co niezwykłe w tym miejscu…

Wolno, z niechęcią, jego głos staje się coraz cichszy, powoli uspokaja się, zanika z warknięciem niezadowolenia. Znów otula nas cisza, ale inna niż poprzednio – ta jest łagodniejsza, bardziej tolerancyjna dla dźwięku. Mimo to czuję, i myślę, że Olivier też, że to coś w katedrze z niechęcią oddaje nam prawo do naszych głosów.

\- Co… co to było? - pytam, wreszcie odkrywając uszy.

\- Zawsze tak robię, kiedy męczy mnie sumienie.

\- Idziesz do kościoła i krzyczysz?

\- Nie, nie do kościoła. Do Boga.

\- Wierzysz w Boga? - dziwię się.

\- Czemu miałbym nie wierzyć? - odpowiada pytaniem i pomaga mi wstać z zimnej kamiennej posadzki.

\- Myślałem, że… Że zabijanie kłóci się z wiarą.

\- Mylisz dwa pojęcia, Arthur – mówi, mierząc mnie litościwym spojrzeniem. - Mogę wierzyć w Boga, ale równocześnie nie być mu posłusznym.

\- W takim razie czemu w niego wierzysz?

\- Bo czuję, że on jest, Arthur. Czuję jego obecność za każdym razem, kiedy kogoś zabijam, czuję go w ciszy i w hałasie, i w nocy, kiedy widać gwiazdy. Widzę, że on jest, ale nie zgadzam się z nim.

\- Dlaczego? W końcu dziesięć przykazań nie zostało stworzone bez przyczyny. No i są dobre.

\- Arthur, czy zabicie kogoś jest złe?

\- Tak. Bardzo złe.

\- A zabicie kogoś złego?

\- Też.

\- Poprawna odpowiedź. - Uśmiecha się smutno. - Przynajmniej w większości społeczeństw.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Wybucha śmiechem; jego głos niesie się po katedrze, odbija od ścian i wraca do nas, jakby śmiało się dziesięciu Olivierów naraz. Właściciel głosu zaczyna iść między ławkami, wprost do ołtarza.

\- Jesteś dzieckiem swoich czasów, Arthur! - woła. - Idealnych, moralnych, humanitarnych! Gdzie nikt głośno nie powie, że niektórych ludzi trzeba tępić! Że mordercy powinni być rozstrzelani, nie – powieszeni publicznie, by tłum mógł zobaczyć, czym kończy się zepsucie! Można zapanować nad człowiekiem tylko wtedy, gdy ten się boi!

Jest już przy ołtarzu; odległość między nami wydaje się nie do pokonania, a jednak słyszę jego głos tak wyraźnie, jakby stał tuż obok mnie.

\- Śmierć dawnej była najgorszą karą, więc czemu teraz nie?! - krzyczy. - Czemu kiedyś Bóg wymagał krwawych ofiar, a teraz się uspokoił, spoczął na laurach i doszczętnie zgłupiał?! Czemu grzechem jest zabicie kogoś okrutnego, kto zrobił ci krzywdę i będzie ranił inne osoby?! Czy możesz pozwolić takiej osobie dalej czynić szkodę innym?!

\- Nie – mówię cicho. - Nie.

Olivier znów wybucha śmiechem. Jakimś cudem zdołał mnie usłyszeć.

\- Czy wierzę w Boga? - Zawiesza na chwilę głos, pozwalając słowom zawisnąć w powietrzu między nami. - Tak, wierzę. Ale wierzę też, że ja, _my_ jesteśmy mu równi! Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, jesteśmy sprawiedliwi, ale w lepszy sposób niż on! On jest bardziej ludzki od ludzi, i przez to myli się co do nas. Nie zna nas. A my znamy jego.

\- Olivier, my nie jesteśmy bogami!

\- Taak? A co sprawia, że Bóg jest Bogiem, Arthur? Dzięki czemu ludzie bezmyślnie zwracają się do niego w potrzebie i czemu dziękują mu za to, co idzie po ich myśli?

\- Bo Bóg jest nieomylny! - prawie krzyczę.

\- Musi być omylny, Arthur. Jeśli zostaliśmy stworzeni na jego podobieństwo – jeśli w człowieku jest cząstka boskości, to i w Bogu jest i cząstka człowieka. A człowiek jest omylny. Człowiek jest bezmyślny. Człowiek jest okrutny. Czy nie znajdziemy tych cech w Bogu, który zawala dachy własnych świątyń na głowy wiernych? Który pozwala ludziom na akty niesamowitego okrucieństwa? Jak myślisz, Arthur – czy po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś, nadal wierzysz, że Bóg kocha człowieka?

Pomyślałem o Amelii, o tym, jak bezsensowna była jej śmierć. O Alfredzie, który zrobił mi coś tak okropnego, że bałem się nawet o tym pamiętać. O moich rodzicach, którzy może kiedyś się kochali, ale odkąd pamiętam, szczerze nienawidzili się i byli razem tylko ze względu na mnie. Nawet o moim głupim psie, którego uratowałem jako szczeniaka tylko po to, by po dwóch miesiącach zginął pod kołami.

\- Boga nie ma przy człowieku – Olivier wskazuje rękami witraże; wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale teraz mogę zobaczyć, że w każdym oknie widać okropną śmierć jakiegoś męczennika, zastygłe w bólu twarze w szkle. - Stworzył nas ze swojej samotności i beznadziei w przebywaniu tylko w doskonałości. Nie chce być doskonały i nie jest. Ale przestraszył się tego, co stworzył; przestraszył się tego, że jesteśmy w stanie mu dorównać, że _nasze_ okrucieństwo potrafi przerosnąć jego _doskonałe_ okrucieństwo. Bóg boi się człowieka, a człowiek boi się Boga. Czy to nie doskonały układ? - Olivier śmieje się głośno, wyraźnie i beznadziejnie gorzko. - Arthur, tylko spójrz dookoła siebie… Zawsze zakrywamy oczy, nie dostrzegamy niczego, bo tak jest najłatwiej… Ale to my jesteśmy bogami, tylko my możemy zmieniać świat. Tylko my.

Potrząsa głową, jakby pozbywał się natrętnych myśli.

\- Arthur, żałujesz wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś?

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Nie kłam. - Widzę, że podnosi wzrok. - Czy żałujesz tego, że tu jesteś? Żałujesz tego, że zabiłeś się w Pierwszej Linii i jesteś tutaj?

Chcę odpowiedzieć, że tak, ale nie mogę; otwieram i zamykam usta jak złota rybka wyjęta z wody.

Czy żałuję tego, że jestem tutaj, w tej katedrze, i słucham Oliviera? Czy żałuję tego, że zabiłem Alfreda, mimo że zrobił coś, przez co zasługiwał na śmierć? Czy żałuję tego, że nie umiem wypowiedzieć słowa?

\- I widzisz… - Głos Oliviera staje się miękki i głęboki. - Nie wiesz już, co jest dobre, a co złe. Jesteś jak Adam i Ewa w raju, zdezorientowani swoją niewiedzą. Teraz musisz tylko ugryźć jabłko z Drzewa Poznania, a wszystko stanie się dla ciebie jasne.

\- W takim razie daj mi jabłko.

Olivier unosi głowę i patrzy się w sufit; moje spojrzenie wędruje za nim.

Do katedry wpadło więcej światła; na suficie widzę wymalowane Drzewo, wokół którego owinięty jest wąż.

\- Nie ma ani dobra, ani zła – syczy Olivier. - To pojęcia nadane człowiekowi przez człowieka. Nie jesteśmy ani dobrzy, ani źli; sami stanowimy prawo i sami postępujemy według lub przeciw niemu. Każdy z nas jest sędzią i katem, każdy z nas jest ofiarą samego siebie, każdy siedzi we własnej klatce w swoim umyśle. Czasami możemy na siebie wpływać, ale znacznie częściej jesteśmy sami. Nie potrzebujemy Boga, by nas osądził; sami to robimy.

Nie mogę nie przyznać mu racji. Niemal czuję jego słowa, jakby nie odbijały się od ścian, ale rozbrzmiewały w mojej własnej głowie.

Olivier okręca się w miejscu i odbywa podróż między ławkami z powrotem do mnie, już bez uśmiechu.

\- Zapytałeś się mnie wczoraj, czy jesteś dobrym człowiekiem – zaczął. - Nie jesteś, Arthur. Nikt nie jest. Myślę, że jesteś nawet lepszy niż wielu innych, bo nie boisz się przyznać do swoich zbrodni. A ile zabójstw, ile pobić i gwałtów rozegrało się tylko w czyjejś głowie, bo zbyt bano się kary, by zamienić swoje fantazje w czyny?

Dotyka dłonią mojego policzka, gładzi go pieszczotliwie.

\- Nie jesteśmy jak inni. My widzimy i wiemy więcej.

\- Tak.

\- Boisz się tego?

\- Trochę.

\- I słusznie. Pierwsi rodzice też bali się poznać prawdę. Jesteś jak Adam, dostajesz jabłko ode mnie; co z robisz z tą wiedzą, to twoja sprawa.

\- Olivier, co chcesz zrobić dalej, kiedy zabijemy Drugiego?

Widzę w jego oku cień czegoś, czego nie umiem rozpoznać.

\- Obiecałem ci, że znajdę twój idealny świat.

\- A jeśli już go nie chcę?

To go zaskoczyło.

\- Czego w takim razie chcesz?

\- Wyjść razem z tobą z Edenu.

Patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem, po czym powoli na jego twarzy znów pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Musisz liczyć się z tym, że tą prostą drogą możemy trafić do piekła.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że w piekle znajdują się ciekawsi ludzie – wzruszam ramionami. Olivier parska śmiechem. W jego oczach coś się zmienia; demon w środku mruczy i zwija się w kłębek jak kot, przestaje być wyniosły i groźny i nareszcie, nareszcie pokazuje tę drugą stronę.

Cisza wokół nas znów się zacieśnia; co prawda Olivier odstraszył ją na chwilę, ale teraz przerażenie minęło i bez jednego odgłosu znów niewidzialna istota bierze w posiadanie katedrę.

\- Zapamiętaj to miejsce – mówi Olivier. - Zapamiętaj to dokładnie.

\- Czemu?

\- Może kiedyś będziesz chciał tutaj wrócić, ale jedynym miejscem, gdzie będzie istnieć ta katedra, będzie twoja głowa. Wspomnienia nigdy nie umierają całkowicie.

Kiwam głową. To miejsce już wryło mi się w pamięć i jestem pewien, że aż do śmierci będę w stanie dokładnie opowiedzieć o wszystkich szczegółach malowidła na stropie, o twarzach z kolorowego szkła, wykrzywionych bólem.

I o Śmierci, namalowanej niemal w samym rogu fresku nad nami, szczerzącą zęby i trzymającą klepsydrę – symbol śmiertelności i przemijającego czasu. Większość ludzi boi się jej.

Ale nie my, bogowie.

\- Dlaczego oprócz nas nikogo tu nie ma? - pytam bezwiednie. Olivier tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może nikt inny nie potrzebuje tego miejsca, tylko my. Może nikt inny nie chce się zastanawiać nad sensem tej katedry.

\- Może – powtarzam. - Może.

Ostatnie słowo szepcę, bo cisza znów przejęła władzę nad tym miejscem.

\- Gotowy, Arthur? - pyta się Olivier z uśmiechem.

\- Zawsze.

Pustka pożera wszystkie dźwięki, kiedy opuszczamy katedrę.

* * *

NOTKA: Bardzo proszę, jeśli to czytasz, zostaw komentarz - dzięki temu wiem, co się wam podoba, a co nie :) Ciao!


	11. Szósta Linia, część piąta

Cóż to za nieopisana ulga, mieć poczucie bezpieczeństwa przy innej osobie, nie musieć ważyć myśli, ani mierzyć słów, lecz wylewać je wszystkie z siebie wiedząc, że wierna dłoń przyjmie je i zachowa…

George Eliot

* * *

Światło słońca atakuje gwałtownie nasze oczy, a hałas wdziera się do uszu; wystarczyło ledwie parę kroków, by z tej katedry, miejsca poza czasem, dostać się tutaj – do najzwyklejszego, banalnego świata pozbawionego skrupułów. Teraz wszystko, co stało się tam, za wielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami, wydawało mi się nierealne jak sen, choć przecież przed sekundą tam byłem. Dziwne uczucie.

Olivier uśmiecha się, gdy na niego patrzę.

\- Niesamowite, co? - pyta, a ja w odpowiedzi kiwam głową. Nie ma już nic do dodania. Przynajmniej nie o tym, co było.

Nabieram powietrza w płuca.

\- Więc… - zaczynam. - Co teraz mam zrobić?

\- Po prostu idź.

\- Co?

\- Słyszałeś mnie. Idź, pochodź sobie gdziekolwiek.

\- I Drugi mnie tak po prostu znajdzie? - pytam z niedowierzaniem. Olivier przewraca oczami.

\- Zaufaj mi. On już wie, że tu jesteś; pewnie szuka cię nawet teraz, w tej chwili. Po prostu musisz dać mu się odnaleźć.

\- A ty?

Uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, Arthur. Będę tuż za tobą. Gdyby coś się działo, jestem tu. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to pozwolić Drugiemu pozachwycać się tobą przez chwilę i zaprowadzić go do mieszkania.

\- A wtedy…?

\- Wtedy zdecydujemy, co z nim zrobić. - Olivier przesyła mi miażdżące spojrzenie. Przekaz jest jasny. _Nie zadawaj głupich pytań._

Nie umiem go rozgryźć. Niby jest jakąś wersją mnie, więc – teoretycznie rzecz biorąc – powinienem go znać jak własną kieszeń, ale dalej nie jestem w stanie przewidywać tego, co zrobi ani dlaczego. Po prostu go nie rozumiem. Ale…

Ale tylko ja sam wiem, że potrafię bardzo dobrze ukrywać, kim jestem. Nawet przed samym sobą.

Kiwam głową.

\- W takim razie… do zobaczenia.

Obracam się na pięcie i wtapiam się w wielobarwny, hałaśliwy tłum i tylko zauważam kątem oka małą postać Oliviera na tle wrót katedry.

* * *

Dochodzę do wniosku, że chodzenie bez żadnego jasno określonego celu nie jest takim złym i nudnym zajęciem, jak by się mogło wydawać. Nie musisz się martwić, że się zgubisz, bo przecież nie można się zgubić w miejscu, w którym _już_ się zgubiłeś; nie musisz nawet próbować pytać kogokolwiek o drogę, bo po prostu nie ma to żadnego sensu. Po prostu łażę gdziekolwiek, przyglądając się ludziom i witrynom sklepowym, próbując przywyknąć do tej – jakby nie patrzeć – dziwnej z mojego punktu widzenia rzeczywistości. Cóż… Chyba zaczynam przywykać do tego, że wszystko wokół mnie się zmienia w zastraszającym tempie; wcześniej chciałem wiedzieć, co sprawiło, że tamte światy różniły się od mojego, natomiast teraz mogłem po prostu cieszyć się pięknem tego miejsca ze świadomością, że oglądam je po raz pierwszy i ostatni.

Przygnębiające? Może. Ale po co mi ten świat? Jest tyle innych… Z pewnością jeszcze któryś mi się spodoba. Może nawet w nim zamieszkam. Z kimś…

Potrząsam głową. Nie czas teraz na planowanie mojego dalszego życia; muszę skupić się na wyglądaniu jak najmniej podejrzanie, żeby Drugi nie zorientował się, że prowadzę go prosto w pułapkę. _Zachowuj się naturalnie._ Problem z naturalnym zachowywaniem się jest taki, że jeśli jesteś zbyt _naturalny_ , to staje się to _nienaturalne._ Paradoks.

 _Dobrze, w takim razie skupię się na… Na tamtej kobiecie w sukni. Albo układzie płyt chodnikowych, nie wiem…_ _Byle nie myśleć o Drugim, Olivierze ani…_

Czuję dotyk dłoni na ramieniu i od razu go rozpoznaję; nie muszę nawet się odwracać.

\- _Arthur_ – słyszę przemielony komputerowo głos. Słyszę w nim coś na kształt… Nie wiem… Ulgi? - _Arthur._

\- Wiem, jak się nazywam, nie musisz mi przypominać – prycham i odwracam się. Ta sama uśmiechnięta maska patrzy się na mnie martwymi oczami. I dlaczego w ogóle ją nosi? I nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi? W sumie to dość niecodzienny widok, prawda?

\- _Bałem się o ciebie. Myślałem, że cię znalazł._ \- Drugi nadal ściska mnie za ramię, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że wciąż tu jestem; powoli kończyna zaczyna mi cierpnąć.- _Myślałem, że nie żyjesz._

\- O, to miło, że się przejmujesz moim losem, dziękuję. Jakoś nie bardzo przejmował cię wcześniej fakt, że jako przynęta też mogę umrzeć.

\- _Jesteś ważny. Nie możesz tak po prostu zdechnąć zaszlachtowany przez psychopatę_ \- odpiera atak i wreszcie mnie puszcza. Rozcieram obolałe ramię.

\- Tak, tak… - potakuję ironicznie. - Baardzo cię to obchodzi.

Drugi wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tego nie robi. Teraz mam okazję przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej; jego bluza wygląda na wytartą i poplamioną… czymś, a gdzieniegdzie widać małe dziury, jakby hobbistycznie wbijał w swoje ubrania widelec. I…

Zaraz! Chwila!

Hałas ulicy został zagłuszony przez coś innego. Odgłos jest niemal niezauważalny, tuż na granicy słyszalności, ale _jest_ , to pewne; Drugi przechyla lekko głowę, nasłuchując – on też to zauważył. Chciałbym się odezwać, zapytać się go o cokolwiek – a nuż wie, co się dzieje? - kiedy nagle gaśnie słońce.

Dobra, nie do końca gaśnie; po prostu zostaje przysłonięte przez coś ogromnego na niebie. Przez statek.

Wygląda to tak, jakby do staroświeckiego zeppelina przymocowano drugi statek, tym razem piracki, a całość jakimś cudem nadal zdołała nadal unosić się w powietrzu. Z jakiegoś powodu patrząc na tę konstrukcję poczułem lęk; spojrzałem na Drugiego i wyczułem, że też czuje coś podobnego. Dlaczego?

\- Nie – mruknął cicho, jakby do siebie. - Nie.

\- O co chodzi, Drugi? - zapytałem; dziwny dźwięk chyba stał się odrobinę głośniejszy. - Co się dzieje?

\- Arthur, zakryj uszy.

\- Czemu miałbym…

\- Zakryj uszy, JUŻ! - wydarł się bez ostrzeżenia; nie miałem zamiaru się z nim kłócić. Posłusznie położyłem dłonie na uszach…

Ale dźwięk narastał i narastał, coraz głośniej, w miarę, jak dziwny statek zbliżał się do nas. Chciałem uciekać, krzyczeć; zerwałem się do biegu, ale potknąłem się o coś i zaryłem twarzą w ziemię, ból przeszył moje ciało, a ja zapadałem się, zapadałem w bólu i jednostajnym pisku, który narastał, narastał, wciąż narastał, mój mózg wysyłał sygnały bólu do każdego najmniejszego zakamarka mojego ciała, wszystko rozpływało się w bieli, lśniącej bieli i wysokim pisku, i chciałem tylko, żeby to już ucichło, żeby się wreszcie skończyło…

* * *

Jasno, przeraźliwie jasno; dziwny pisk umilkł, ale dalej widzę tylko śnieżną biel. Przez głowę przelatują mi głupie myśli: oślepłem? Umarłem? Ale niby jak? To niemożliwe. Zbyt proste.

I co się tak właściwie stało? Dlaczego? Czemu Olivier nie zareagował, jakoś nie pomógł mi, żebym nie… Nawet nie wiem, co. I wreszcie: co z Drugim? To on to zaplanował? Nie, absurd – wyglądał na zaskoczonego, może nawet przestraszonego… Bez sensu.

Nagle odkrywam, że mogę odetchnąć; do moich płuc dostaje się zimne powietrze. Dziwne, przecież przed chwilą było dużo cieplej…

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia moje zmysły wracają do normy.

Słyszę delikatne buczenie, którego nie umiem umiejscowić. Leżę na drewnianej, twardej podłodze w niedużym pokoju; właściwie wszystko tu jest stworzone z tego samego rodzaju drewna – ściany, łóżko z czerwoną narzutą, nieduża szafka, nawet drzwi. Jedynym źródłem światła jest małe, okrągłe okienko. Z miejsca, w którym leżę mogę dostrzec przez nie skrawek czerwonawego nieba. Musi być zachód albo wschód słońca.

Wstaję i otrzepuję się z paprochów z podłogi. Nie ma co tu zostawać; nic interesującego. Heh… jeszcze parę dni temu byłbym zdezorientowany, przerażony, ale te wszystkie niewyjaśnione wydarzenia stają się już powoli moją rutyną.

Podchodzę do drzwi i kładę dłoń na klamce.

Coś za mną poruszyło się; coś w samym kąciku mojego pola widzenia.

Odwracam się gwałtownie. Nie ma tu nikogo. Oczywiście. Paranoja. Ale…

Drzwiczki szafki są lekko uchylone. Mógłbym przysiąc, że jeszcze przed sekundą była zamknięta.

 _Co się tu do cholery dzieje?_

Ostrożnie podchodzę do szafki; skradam się do niej tak, jakby miała zaraz się na mnie rzucić. Karcę się w myślach za tak głupie porównanie i szybkim ruchem otwieram drzwiczki.

W środku niczego nie ma.

 _No jasne_ , kpi głos w mojej głowie. _A czego się spodziewałeś? Magicznej odpowiedzi na wszystkie twoje pytania? Pewnie drzwiczki otworzył wiatr albo coś…_

Zdecydowanie „albo coś". Jaki wiatr? Dobrze wiem, że _nie_ było żadnego wiatru. Czemu zawsze muszę próbować to racjonalizować w jakiś głupi, zupełnie niepasujący do niczego sposób?!

Kopię ze złością szafkę; ta wydaje z siebie dziwny brzęk. Wpatruję się tępo w mebel; czy drewniany mebel powinien tak brzmieć?

Przyklękam i znów zaglądam do środka. Coś jest w środku. Tylko jak mam się do tego dostać…?

Wsadzam rękę do szafki, dotykam i opukuję ścianki. Pod palcami wyczuwam tylko solidne drewno. Zaraz… nie!

\- Acha! - mówię do siebie i uśmiecham się z zadowoleniem. Dolna część szafki jest ruchoma; to cholerstwo ma podwójne dno!

Wyjmuję fałszywe dno. Nie widzę, co jest ukryte głębiej, więc tylko wkładam rękę i staram się wyjąć przedmiot ze środka. Opuszkami palców wyczuwam coś zimnego, metalowego… Coś dziwnie znajomego.

Wyjmuję nóż i wpatruję się w niego ze zdziwieniem.

Przecież to ten sam, którym w Pierwszej Linii zabiłem Alfreda… I mojego ojca.

Obracam go w dłoniach, ale nie ma mowy o pomyłce; to samo smukłe ostrze, te same delikatne zdobienia na ostrzu, dokładnie taki sam czarny kamyk wtopiony w rękojeść.

Jak on się mógł tutaj znaleźć?, zastanawiam się. Tutaj nic nie dzieje się przypadkowo, więc jaki cel mógł mieć ktoś, zostawiając tu dla mnie ten konkretny sztylet?

Zaciskam palce na rękojeści. Wezmę go ze sobą; w razie czego muszę mieć jak się obronić. Nie wiem, czy nie przyniosłem się do nowej linii, więc nie mogę mieć pewności, że będzie tu bezpiecznie.

Co zrobi Olivier, jeśli jestem… gdzie indziej? Jak mnie znajdzie? _Czy_ mnie znajdzie?

Potrząsam głową. Rozmyślaniem będę mógł zajmować się później; teraz muszę się dowiedzieć, co to za miejsce.

Podchodzę do drzwi i otwieram je na oścież.

Zimne powietrze uderza we mnie, wysysając całe ciepło z mojego ciała; zaczynam drżeć z zimna. Cholera, jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby pogoda w tym miejscu była…

Myśl urywa mi się wpół zdania, gdy zauważam, gdzie jestem.

Statek. Jestem na statku.

Patrzę do góry i widzę nad głową obły kształt zeppelina; jestem w dolnej części, przypominającej normalny okręt – no, pomijając fakt, że jest przyczepiony do tego cholernego zeppelina. Powoli podchodzę do burty; teraz wyczuwam pod stopami lekkie drżenie podłogi – to stamtąd dochodzi buczenie. Pewnie mieści się tam jakaś elektrownia czy coś… w każdym razie jakaś maszynownia produkująca energię, dzięki której statek jest w stanie się poruszać.

Wychylam się lekko przez burtę i od razu robię parę kroków jak najdalej od krawędzi. Statek jest wysoko. Dla mnie zdecydowanie _za_ wysoko.

Zamykam oczy, staram się unormować przyśpieszony oddech. Spokojnie. Spo-koj-nie. Wygląda na to, że dalej jestem w tej samej Linii, tylko w innym miejscu… Nie ważne, jak tu się dostałem. Muszę tylko jakoś powrócić bezpiecznie na ziemię. Gdzieś tu musi być jakieś miejsce, w którym będzie jakiś ster, prawda? Więc wystarczy, że ogarnę, jak się steruje tym czymś, a wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mam nadzieję.

Poruszając się jak najdalej od krawędzi, idę prosto przed siebie, szukając jakichkolwiek drzwi, ale jak widać moje parszywe szczęście ma się jak najlepiej; nic nie znajduję. Mogę tylko maszerować i zbliżać się coraz bardziej do… Dziobu? Tak się mówi na przód łodzi?

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu widzę, że ktoś siedzi dokładnie na samym brzegu, beztrosko majtając nogami w powietrzu. I nie jestem z tego specjalnie zadowolony.

\- Drugi, co ty do cholery robisz? - pytam chł obraca się szybko; miga mi jego biała, uśmiecha maska.

\- _Patrzę na zachód słońca –_ mówi i pokazuje ręką. To fakt; całe niebo wygląda niesamowicie, chmury pomalowane światłem na czerwono i pomarańczowo sprawiają wrażenie, jakby nieboskłon zapłonął. Chwilę podziwiamy w ciszy ten niemy spektakl światła; tutaj, wysoko nad ziemią, całe niebo wygląda… inaczej.

\- Co się stało? - pytam w końcu.

\- _Nie wiem._

\- Jak to nie wiesz?! To nie sprawa… Nie wiem, tej twojej organizacji czy coś?

\- _Nie wiem_ – powtarza ze zniecierpliwieniem. - _Od jakiegoś czasu nie współpracuję już z organizacją._

To coś nowego. Nie mogę ukryć zdziwienia.

\- Ale… Dlaczego?

\- _Mieliśmy różne poglądy na pewną sprawę._ \- Ton jego głosu jednoznacznie mówi mi, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty o tym mówić, ale nie mam zamiaru odpuścić: potrzebuję każdej, najmniejszej informacji, jaką mogę od niego zdobyć.

\- W takim razie po co to robisz? Czego w ogóle ode mnie chcesz?!

Drugi znów odwraca się do mnie i mierzy mnie spojrzeniem zza maski. Nie odpowie mi, czuję to; _to nie moja sprawa._

Nagle czuję gwałtowne szarpnięcie i niemal się przewracam; przez chwilę w mojej głowie pojawia się histeryczna myśl, że spadamy, ale nie; to statek skręca gwałtownie i zaczyna obniżać swój lot, do miasta.

Drugi traci równowagę i na ułamek sekundy mam nadzieję, że poślizgnie się i zleci na dół, jednak udaje mu się jakoś utrzymać na miejscu i szybko przychodzi do mnie.

\- Dlaczego to zmieniło kierunek?! - Niemal krzyczę. - Jest tu jakaś sterownia czy coś?

\- _Nie mam pojęcia. Znalazłem jaki_ _eś pomieszczenie, które może być miejscem, z którego można kontrolować ten statek, ale było zamknięte od środka._

\- Czyli ktoś jeszcze oprócz nas jest tutaj – podsumowuję krótko.

\- _Na to wygląda._

Coraz wyraźniej widzę budynki miasta; ktoś albo coś, co kontroluje ten statek wyraźnie chce wrócić do tego miejsca. Po co?

Pytania, pytania, pytania, wciąż bez żadnych odpowiedzi. Nienawidzę tego.

Wieża katedry odcina się wyraźnie na tle czerwonego nieba.

Odwracam głowę i patrzę się na Drugiego. Zauważa, że mu się przyglądam; zwraca swoją twarz-maskę w moją stronę i przez ułamek sekundy zdaje mi się, że dostrzegam jego oczy; nie mogę stwierdzić nawet, jakiego są koloru. Wydają się pozbawione życia. Z trudem udaje mi się opanować dreszcz obrzydzenia i znów skupiam się na mieście pod nami.

Zbliżamy się do katedry; jeszcze parę sekund i muśniemy ją burtą. Z tego miejsca, w którym jesteśmy nie widzimy praktycznie samego szpicu krzyża umieszczonego na szczycie budowli – zasłania go górna część, balon zeppelina. Dlaczego jesteśmy tak blisko? Tak miało być, czy może…

Rozlega się przeraźliwy zgrzyt, gdy statek spotyka mury katedry.

\- Co, do… - zaczynam, ale gwałtowne zakołysanie się statku nie pozwala mi wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa; moje ciało sztywnieje, a mózg zapełnia się tylko jedną myślą: _spadnę, spadnę, spadnę…_

Nie jestem w stanie oddychać z przerażenia.

Drugi łapie mnie za nadgarstek. W dziwny, zupełnie niespodziewany sposób uspokaja mnie to. Utrzyma mnie w miejscu, nie pozwoli mi spaść. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie pozwoli mi umrzeć.

W każdym razie nie teraz.

Po chwili kołysanie ustaje tak szybko, jak się zaczęło. Wyrywam moją rękę z uścisku Drugiego.

Nie wiem, czy mam podziękować, czy udawać, że nic się nie stało, więc wpatruję się tylko w czubki moich butów.

Statek powoli zaczyna znów nabierać wysokości. Czemu miało służyć to zlecenie na dół, do katedry? Może nie miało to żadnego znaczenia i po prostu statek poruszał się losowo, nie sterowany przez nikogo?

Drugi rusza gdzieś przed siebie.

\- Ej! - zawołałem. - Gdzie idziesz?!

\- _Chcę sprawdzić, czy statkowi nic się nie stało –_ odpowiada. _\- Byłoby niemiło, gdyby okazało się, że stało się coś poważnego._

\- Idę z tobą – mówię od razu i idę za nim. Wolę się trzymać blisko niego… Co nie oznacza, że mu ufam, co to, to nie. Po prostu muszę go mieć na oku. Przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej…

Nieświadomie ściskam nóż ukryty w kamizelce. Drugi nic nie zauważył. Czy nie byłoby prościej zabić go tutaj, teraz?

Wpatruję się w jego plecy. Tak… Zrobiłbym krok do przodu, pociągnął go za rękaw. On obróciłby głowę, a ja przerzuciłbym nóż do lewej ręki i szybkim, gładkim ruchem przejechałbym ostrzem głęboko po delikatnej skórze gardła; próbowałby krzyczeć albo nabrać powietrza do płuc, ale nie mógłby…

Zauważam, że nieświadomie się uśmiecham. Dobrze, że idę za Drugim; tym sposobem niczego nie może się domyślić. Mógłby jakimś cudem domyślić się, co chcę zrobić, i…

Wpadam na Drugiego; pogrążony w myślach nie zauważyłem, że się zatrzymał.

\- Przepraszam – mówię mimochodem. - Co się dzieje?

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Drugi, co… - zaczynam i nagle mój wzrok zatrzymuje się na…

...na Olivierze mierzącym z pistoletu w Drugiego.

Jak on tu wszedł?! Był tu cały czas?! Nie, raczej nie; jego ubrania były potargane, musiał tu wejść w inny sposób.

Na przykład wejść na pokład, gdy statek spotkał się z katedrą.

Olivier przenosi swój wzrok z Drugiego na mnie i posyła mi delikatny uśmiech.

\- Cześć, Arthur. Zabierajmy się stąd, tylko…

Huk strzału przeszywa powietrze; widzę ruch, zdezorientowany patrzę na Oliviera.

Przez chwilę stoi na miejscu. Potem jego wzrok opada na klatkę piersiową, na której zaczyna pojawiać się czerwona, gwałtownie rosnąca plama…

 _Nie._

Zatacza się do tyłu, próbuje oprzeć o burtę, traci równowagę.

 _Nie!_

Nie mogę się ruszyć.

Słońce zachodzi za horyzontem, gdy Olivier wypada ze statku, w ciemność na dole.

Obracam się powoli do Drugiego. W wyciągniętych rękach trzyma pistolet; ten skurwiel wykorzystał moment, w którym Olivier przez chwilę skupił się na mnie, i postrzelił go.

Przez chwilę stoję jak wryty, po czym szybkim ruchem wyciągam nóż i z rykiem rzucam się na Drugiego.

 _Zabiję go. ZABIJĘ!_

Z jakiegoś powodu nie strzela do mnie; zamachuję się na niego ostrzem, a on niemal od niechcenia łapie mnie za nadgarstek, więc kopię go, raz, drugi, trzeci uderzam go pięścią, i już nic nie chcę, tylko zrobić mu krzywdę, zadać mu jak największy ból, bo on… On…

 _Chcę wyjść z tobą z Edenu._

 _..._ on to wszystko zniszczył ot tak, w jednej chwili.

- _Arthur!_ \- krzyczy Drugi. - _Opanuj się!_

Wydaję z siebie jeszcze głośniejszy ryk; ściska moją dłoń mocniej, aż z wyciem wypuszczam z dłoni nóż, metal brzęczy upadając na ziemię…

\- ZDYCHAJ! KURWA MAĆ, ZDYCHAJ!

To brzmi śmiesznie, jestem żałosny, ale nie mogę inaczej; po policzkach znów lecą mi łzy, ale tym razem nie strachu ani smutku, a wściekłości, mam ochotę zabić tego skurwysyna, zniszczyć go…

\- _ARTHUR! -_ krzyczy znów Drugi. - _Przestań! To było dla twojego dobra!_

 _-_ Pierdol się!

\- _Arthur, proszę…_

\- ZABIŁEŚ GO! Do cholery, zabiłeś go!

\- _Proszę, posłuchaj mnie…_

 _-_ Nie! Nie będę słuchał, mam dość! MAM DOŚĆ! - Czuję się słaby; Drugi z łatwością broni się przed moimi żałosnymi ciosami. Jestem do niczego. Nie zdołałem sam zrobić niczego. Jedyna osoba, która pomogła mi w czymkolwiek jest już martwa, a ja nie mogę nawet jej pomścić, bo jestem bezużytecznym śmieciem, idiotą, który…

\- _Arthur, posłuchaj mnie –_ mówi kojącym głosem Drugi. - _Spokojnie._ _Nic się nie dzieje. Jestem tu._

\- Zamknij się! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Drugi odchyla się poza zasięg moich rąk.

\- _Arthur_ – mówi. _\- To ja._

Sięga do maski i zdejmuje ją. Pomimo moich załzawionych oczu poznaję, kto to.

Zamieram.

\- Arthur, to ja – powtarza.

Alfred.

Wszystko pokrywa ciemność.


	12. Szósta Linia, część szósta

Co jest prawdą dziś, okaże się fałszem jutro.

Monteskiusz

* * *

\- Arthur, nie mdlej. Arthur. Arthur!

Uderza mnie po twarzy, raz, drugi trzeci; nie chcę być świadomy, nie chcę myśleć, zastanawiać się… Może kiedy zemdleję, to wszystko okaże się tylko snem, złudzeniem…

\- Ej, Arthur!

Mocniejsze uderzenie. Z mojego gardła wydostaje się okrzyk bólu i otwieram oczy.

To on. To on!

\- Wstawaj – mówi. To nie jest prośba, to rozkaz. Ignoruję jego wyciągniętą rękę i wstaję o własnych siłach. Zataczam się lekko; chce mnie złapać, pomóc mi, ale go odtrącam.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – warczę.

Zaciska wargi. Zawsze to robił, kiedy nie wiedział, co ma zrobić; wtedy, milion lat temu, w Pierwszej Linii.

Alfred podnosi z ziemi nóż i podaje mi go.

\- Chyba to upuściłeś – mówi, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

\- „Chyba"?! Próbowałem cię zabić! - wrzeszczę. - Czemu ty… Jak…?!

\- Arthur, jesteś w szoku, musisz odpocząć…

\- Zamknij się! Masz mi powiedzieć, co…

Alfred wzdycha i w ułamku sekundy podcina mi kopnięciem nogi. Upadam ciężko na ziemię i znów wdaję okrzyk bólu.

\- Powaliło cię?! - znów się drę. - Ty…

Próbuję wstać, ale ciężki but Alfreda przyciskający mnie do podłogi skutecznie mi to uniemożliwia. Kątem oka widzę, że wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani trochę. Nie traktuje tego jak coś dziwnego, może nawet jest lekko znudzony.

Przez moje ciało przechodzi fala absurdalnie mocnego lęku.

\- O co ci chodzi?! - Słyszę w moim głosie panikę.

Słyszę trzask; Alfred zmienia nabój w pistolecie i wcelowuje broń w moją głowę. Przez ułamek sekundy mam _pewność_ , że zginę; moje serce zaczyna walić jak oszalałe. _Co on planuje?!_

\- Przepraszam, Arthur, ale muszę usłyszeć, co wiesz – mówi powoli. - Skup się. Co pamiętasz?

\- Nie wiem, o co ci…

Naciska nogą mocniej na mój kręgosłup.

\- Oj, wiesz. I lepiej, żebyś mi powiedział. Czy pamiętasz dokładnie wszystko, co się stało w Pierwszej Linii?

\- Po co ci to wiedzieć?! Przecież…

\- Arthur. - Głos Alfreda jest zimny, zupełnie wyprany z emocji; nie poznaję go. To nie jest osoba, którą znam, i to mnie przeraża. Co się stało, że zmienił się aż do tego stopnia? A może to w ogóle nie jest ten, którego znam? Może to ktoś zupełnie obcy, z innej Linii, innej historii? - Proszę, odpowiadaj na pytania po dobroci.

\- Bo co? - uśmiecham się złośliwie, chociaż w środku boję się jak cholera. - Co mi zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie?

\- Nie. Przestrzelę ci nogi, żebyś nie mógł uciekać. Trochę poboli, ale cóż… - Wzrusza ramionami. - Lepiej odpowiedz.

Powiem mu. Muszę. Zresztą, dlaczego miałbym coś ukrywać? On pewnie i tak wie zdecydowanie więcej ode mnie… Od Oliviera…

 _Czerwona plama krwi na ubraniu powiększa się w zastraszającym tempie..._

Nabieram powietrze w płuca, oblizuję usta.

\- Wiem, że cię zabiłem. Nic poza tym. - Te słowa brzmią strasznie dziwnie, nawet dla mnie.

 _-_ Naprawdę? - pyta obojętnym głosem, tak bardzo niepasującym do niego. On nie jest… sobą.

\- Co ty robisz?! - panikuję. - Nie kłamałbym tobie! Do cholery, przestań! Co się z tobą stało?!

To odnosi jakiś skutek. Alfred jakby się otrząsa; nacisk znika z mojego kręgosłupa. Szybko podnoszę się i obracam twarzą do mojego przyjaciela.

Przyjaciela…?

Może kiedyś. Teraz... teraz jest inaczej. Czułem to całym ciałem; każdy mój mięsień był boleśnie napięty, jakbym miał zaraz wykonać jakiś unik.

Alfred potrząsnął głową.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. - Po prostu… Nie wiem, jak…

 _Ja też nie wiem, Al. Już nic nie wiem._

Patrzy się na czubki swoich butów. Robił tak zawsze, kiedy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć… Cholera. Czemu ma te stare nawyki, ale zachowuje się jak ktoś zupełnie inny?!

\- Alfred… - Natychmiast podrywa głowę i wpatruje się we mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami. - Jak…?

Nie muszę kończyć pytania; doskonale rozumie, o co mi chodzi. Zawsze rozumieliśmy się właściwie bez słów.

\- Jak myślisz, Arthur: czy to, że twój przyjaciel zabija się na twoich oczach może spowodować, że sam będziesz chciał umrzeć?

\- Druga Linia – mówię cicho. Alfred pokiwał głową. - To dlatego nazwałeś się Drugim, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie jak…

\- Względny czas, Arthur. Dla mnie i dla ciebie nie płynął tak samo. Tobie zajmuje ułamek sekundy, żeby przenieść się do innego świata; u mnie wyglądało to nieco inaczej. - Kąciki jego ust unoszą się lekko. - Masz szczęście.

\- Ale… Nie rozumiem. - Potrząsam głową. - Dlaczego?

\- Znalazła mnie ta, jak to ujmujesz, organizacja. - Jego oczy są ciemne, zupełnie pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wyrazu; po prostu bezdenna pustka. - Potrzebowali kogoś, by cię znalazł i dopilnował, byś nie stał się taki, jak Olivier.

\- Ale _dlaczego_ się zgodziłeś?! Co ci daje to, że jesteś tutaj, że…

Alfred robi krok w moją stronę, a całe moje ciało protestuje, domaga się, bym jak najszybciej zwiewał od tego…

\- Ty naprawdę nie pamiętasz tego, co się stało – stwierdza Alfred z lekkim zdziwieniem w głosie. - Myślałem, że Olivier sprawił, że przypomniałeś sobie wszystko.

\- Nie. Nie chciałem sobie przypominać, co zrobiłeś. - Mówię to z wyrzutem, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy; jego wzrok ucieka gdzieś w bok. Cholera, znów zachowuje się jak stary, dobry Alfred… Co się stało przed chwilą?!

\- Arthur, wiem, że tego nie pamiętasz, ale przepraszam.

\- Nie ma pamięci, nie ma sprawy. Dzięki za czyszczenie wspomnień.

\- Przepraszam.

\- A przepraszaj sobie do woli. - Przewracam oczami. - Co z tego masz, Alfred? Co ci obiecała ta organizacja w zamian za rujnowanie mi życia?

\- Nie próbuję rujnować ci życia, próbuję cię ratować.

\- To próbuj dalej, bo jak na razie ci nie wychodzi.

\- Kuźwa, Arthur… Przestań. - Alfred zaciska wargi w tak bardzo dziecinny sposób, że parskam śmiechem. W odpowiedzi uśmiecha się blado i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że jednak jest między nami jakaś nić porozumienia. Coś, co jeszcze nie do końca umarło, chociaż świat dookoła nas zwariował i rozpadł się na kawałki.

Chrząkam znacząco.

\- Alfred. Czemu dałeś się wciągnąć w takie cholerstwo? Co sprawiło, że…

\- To pętla.

\- E… co?

\- Arthur, nie daj się wykorzystać. - Jego oczy są dziwnie poważne. - Zbyt łatwo tobą manipulować.

\- Co?! Ale…

\- Nie przerywaj mi! - podnosi głos, a ja kulę się w sobie. - To ja powinienem cię zapytać, co takiego obiecał ci Olivier, że byłeś gotowy mnie zabić.

Zaciskam zęby i przesyłam Alfredowi najbardziej wrogie spojrzenie, na jakie mnie stać.

\- To nie twoja sprawa – warczę.

\- Obawiam się, że jednak moja – ripostuje. - W końcu mogłeś mnie zadźgać… ponownie.

Milknę na chwilę.

\- Cholera, to bolało – mówię w końcu.

\- I miało boleć.

\- Dzięki. Teraz na pewno wprawiłeś mnie w odpowiedni nastrój, bym ci się zwierzał i płakał w rękaw.

\- Nie chodzi o to, żebyś płakał. Po prostu… - Potrząsa głową. - Po prostu chcę wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ty na serio sobie nie zdajesz sprawy z tego, kim jest Olivier! - Znów zaczyna podnosić głos. - To morderca. Morderca, Arthur!

\- Fajnie. Powtarzanie tego drugi raz nie sprawi, że ten fakt nabierze jakiegoś większego znaczenia, wiesz.

\- On tobą manipuluje. Nie wiem, co ci powiedział, ale jestem pewien, że kłamał.

\- A skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć?! Nie znasz go! Nic o nim nie wiesz! Nawet nie próbowałeś go zrozumieć!

\- Rozumiem go, Arthur. I wiem o nim naprawdę dużo. Wiem, że jest mistrzem w oszukiwaniu ludzi, odgaduje, czego naprawdę chcą, i daje im to, zdobywa zaufanie, a potem ich niszczy. Nie chcę, żeby tobie też coś zrobił. Dlatego muszę wiedzieć.

Prycham głośno jak rozwścieczony kot.

\- Proszę bardzo – mówię. - Dla twojej wiadomości: NIC mi nie obiecał. Nie zmuszał mnie do niczego. Wszystko to, co zrobiłem, zdecydowałem z mojej własnej woli. I Olivier nie jest… nie _był…_ \- te słowa ledwie chcą mi przejść przez gardło - …złą osobą. Opiekował się mną dlatego, że mu zależało.

\- Syndrom sztokholmski.

\- Co? - pytam z irytacją. - Cholera, czy nie możesz zacząć mówić normalnie, jak człowiek?

\- Syndrom sztokholmski to stan psychiczny, który pojawia się u ofiar porwania lub u zakładników, wyrażający się odczuwaniem sympatii i solidarności z osobami je przetrzymującymi – mówi płynnie, jakby recytował coś z pamięci. Unoszę brwi do góry.

\- Imponujące, ale nie. Zresztą… Czemu się tym przejmujesz? Przecież już go zabiłeś. - Zabrzmiało to dziwnie gorzko, niemal oskarżycielsko; prawie poczułem wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy zobaczyłem zmieszanie na twarzy Alfreda. Prawie.

\- Arthur, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w coś takiego jak „normalna śmierć"?

\- Cóż, raczej to nie jest kwestia wiary. Nie dość, że go postrzeliłeś, to jeszcze zaliczył spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z ziemią z wysokości… Nie wiem, dwustu metrów?

\- Ty dalej nie rozumiesz… - Kręci głową, a ja cały się najeżam.

\- Przepraszam, że nikt mi nie raczył wytłumaczyć, co tu się do cholery dzieje – mówię ze złością. - Każdego proszę o jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie, ale na razie jedynym, który odpowiadał na moje pytania, był Olivier.

Alfred znów zaciska wargi.

\- On nie umarł od razu, Arthur.

\- I co w związku z tym? Jest przez to jakoś mniej martwy, czy co?

\- Jeślimiał trochę czasu, to mógł odebrać to jako samobójstwo.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Alfred wzdycha znacząco, jakbym był upierdliwym dzieciakiem, który nie może pojąć, że dwa plus dwa to cztery. Miałem ochotę mu przywalić.

\- Jeśli pogodził się ze śmiercią – więcej, _chciał_ tej śmierci, to istnieje szansa, że się po prostu przeniósł do innej Linii. Gdybym strzelił mu w głowę, to umarłby od razu i nie zdążył nawet zastanowić nad tym, że zdycha. - Mówi to z mściwą nutą w głosie, która wcale mi się nie podoba. Alfred nigdy nie żywił do nikogo urazy, nie potrafił; był za miły, by długo się na kogokolwiek gniewać. Więc skąd w nim tyle nienawiści?

Nie, nie nienawiści. _Strachu._ On się boi. Tylko czego? I czemu?

\- Och. - Kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem. - Więc… Olivier żyje?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

Coś w mojej twarzy musiało zdradzić moją ulgę, bo Alfred zaraz dodaje:

\- Ale nie pozwolę ci się z nim spotkać.

\- Ty mi _nie pozwolisz?_ \- prycham. - Uważaj, bo mnie to jeszcze powstrzyma.

\- Cóż, słowa faktycznie nie, ale…

Zanim zdąży dokończyć zdanie, zaczynam biec do burty; tak, wyskoczę, zabiję się, znajdę Oliviera, znajdę…

Rozlega się strzał i nagle moje nogi załamują się pode mną; uderzam całym ciałem o podłogę, ale prawie tego nie czuję, bo moja prawa noga promieniuje czystym bólem, który przytępia mi zmysły: na ułamek sekundy cała moja świadomość ulatnia się i zostaje we mnie tylko ten zwierzęcy instynkt nakazujący mi uciekać albo walczyć, wszystko, byle tylko nie było więcej tego bólu, o Boże, to tak boli, chcę umrzeć, czemu on mi nie pozwala się zabić?!

Wyję z bólu; oczy zachodzą mi łzami i prawie nie zauważam Alfreda, gdy kuca tuż obok mnie.

\- Mówiłem, że jeśli będziesz uciekał, przestrzelę ci nogi.

Mogę przysiąc, że się uśmiecha z zażenowaniem.

Ból staje się nieco mniej uciążliwy – zelżał? A może to ja przywykłem? W każdym razie teraz dostrzegam, że nogawka moich spodni cała przesiąka krwią; niegdyś białe rękawiczki również zabarwiają się na czerwono.

\- Teraz się nie ruszaj – mówi spokojnie. - Opatrzę cię.

Kładzie dłoń na mojej nodze, a ja próbuję wymierzyć mu kopniaka, ale powoduję tylko nową falę bólu. Krzyczę.

 _Boże, to nie jest realne, to nie może być…_

\- Arthur, _proszę._ Nie chcę podawać ci jakichś środków uspokajających.

\- Pierdol się – mówię, zaciskając z bólu zęby.

Krew. Dużo krwi. Czy powinno być jej aż tyle? Czy ja umieram?!

\- Spokojnie, Arthur. Artie… - Używa zdrobnienia. Cholera jasna. Jak on śmie mówić do mnie tak, jak dawniej?! - Proszę.

Zaciskam zęby i odwracam wzrok. Nie mam wyboru. Nic nie mogę zrobić; jeszcze chwila i czuję, że zemdleję, a doskonale wiem, że nie mogę. Nie przy nim. Ten Alfred… On jest inny. Nieprzewidywalny.

Staram się nie ruszać i nie wyć z bólu, kiedy Alfred robi coś z moją raną.

\- Spokojnie, wiem, jak strzelać, by cię za bardzo nie uszkodzić – mruczy. - Spokojnie. Spokojnie.

Gdybym nie był tak skupiony na utrzymaniu przytomności za wszelką cenę, zatłukłbym go na miejscu.

Po czasie, który zdaje się wiecznością, Alfred wreszcie przestaje maltretować moją nogę. Nie wiem, jak zrobił to w takim szybkim czasie, ale rana jest owinięta kawałkiem materiału z nogawki moich spodni i nie krwawi już tak bardzo, choć nadaj boli jak cholera.

\- Założyłem ci szwy – oznajmia Alfred. Skąd wziął nić i igłę? Jak i gdzie się tego nauczył? Nie ma sensu zadawać tych pytań i dobrze o tym wiem; z pewnością ma przygotowane w zanadrzu jakieś zdawkowe odpowiedzi, które nic nie wyjaśnią.

Teraz, gdy już strach, wściekłość i ból minęły, czuję w ustach kwaśny smak; adrenalina już opadła i czuję się niewiarygodnie zmęczony. To wszystko… To po prostu za dużo.

Alfred pomaga mi wstać, a ja opieram się na nim niemal całym ciężarem ciała; nie mam najmniejszej ochoty tego robić, ale nie mam wyboru, chyba że mam zamiar się czołgać.

Krok za krokiem, powoli prowadzi mnie w stronę pokoju, w którym się obudziłem; pomaga mi usiąść na łóżku, uważając, by nie uszkodzić mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Uśmiecha się do mnie blado.

\- Przepraszam. Musiałem.

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Przewracam oczami.

\- Boli?

\- Nie, kurwa. - Znów przewracam oczami. - No jasne, że boli, idioto! Czego ty się, do cholery spodziewasz?! Że wystarczy pocałować rankę i znów wszystko będzie w porządku?!

\- Nie wiem – mówi szczerze. - Naprawdę już nie wiem… Po prostu…

Chowa twarz w dłoniach. Gdyby nie to, że rana na nodze daje o sobie znać za każdym razem, gdy próbuję się ruszyć, może bym mu współczuł.

\- Po prostu nie wiem, o co chodzi – szepcze.

\- To tak jak ja. Przez cały cholerny czas nie wiem, o co chodzi tobie, o co chodzi organizacji, wam wszystkim. Mam tego dosyć.

Mówię te słowa coraz szybciej, coraz głośniej.

\- Na początku myślałem, że nic lepszego nie mogło mi się przydarzyć. Miałem szansę naprawić wszystko, wiesz? Doprowadzić do tego, że będę w szczęśliwym świecie prowadził szczęśliwe życie bez żadnych zmartwień, kłopotów, żadnych pieprzonych problemów. Ale nie. Oczywiście musiałem wpakować się w takie bagno, zniszczyć dosłownie wszystko, spalić wszystkie mosty, które łączyły mnie z normalnym życiem… I co z tego mam? NIC. Kompletnie nic. Wszystko, na co pracowałem, czego chciałem… Ty spieprzyłeś to wszystko, ty i oni…

Alfred milczy, a ja jeszcze bardziej się nakręcam,

\- I wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najśmieszniejsze?! Że nawet nie mogę się zabić. Nie mogę zrobić tej jednej, pierdolonej rzeczy, która wydawała mi się oczywista przez całe moje życie; nie ma co się martwić, jeśli wszystko pójdzie źle, zabiję się i będę miał cały świat w dupie. - Nabieram gwałtownie powietrza, a łzy znowu, znowu zaczynają mi płynąć po policzkach. - Gówno prawda. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem wyboru, prawda? Nigdy nie mogłem żyć normalnie, nie byłem w stanie dokonać żadnego wyboru, a teraz musisz pojawić się _ty_ i zepsuć wszystko, co udało mi się zrobić.

Nabieram powietrza w płuca.

\- Nienawidzę cię. Po prostu cię nienawidzę.

Alfred nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, po prostu zastyga w miejscu jak posąg.

\- Ej, słyszysz mnie w ogóle?! - Szarpię go mocno za ramię.

Mówi coś cicho, tak cicho, że nie jestem w stanie tego usłyszeć.

Szarpię go znowu, ale on łapie mnie mocno za nadgarstek, tak mocno, że prawie znów krzyczę.

Unosi głowę i patrzy na mnie wzrokiem tak pełnym czystego bólu, że natychmiast cała moja złość wyparowuje bez śladu.

Alfred nie jest _załamany_. Nie jest nawet _zrozpaczony_. Wygląda tak, jakby właśnie coś w jego środku umarło zostawiając po sobie czarną, niczym nie zakłócaną pustkę, w którą właśnie się wpatruję.

 _Nie tylko ja..._

\- Przepraszam, Arthur. - Jego szept jest prawie niesłyszalny, zakłócany przez ten dziwny szum maszyn an dole. - Przepraszam, ale ja… Nie mogę inaczej. Po prostu… Sama myśl o tym, że…

Całe jego ciało drży; zaciska mocniej palce na moim nadgarstku, ale ja prawie tego już nie czuję: jestem w stanie skupić się tylko na jego pustych, przerażonych oczach, które właśnie napełniają się łzami.

Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, jak Alfred płacze.

Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić.

\- Arthur, po prostu nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś ty…

\- O co ci chodzi, Alfred?

\- Pętla, Arthur. Nigdy nie było jednego Oliviera. On… on chce, byś stał się _nim._ A ja nie zniósłbym tego, wiesz?

\- Wiem – kłamię jak z nut. - Wiem, Alfred.

\- Dlatego, proszę cię, Arthur… Proszę, nie zapomnij, kim jesteś. Kim jesteśmy… Czy raczej byliśmy. - Parska ponurym śmiechem. - To głupie. Cały czas mam nadzieję, że ty… - Kręci głową.

\- Co „ja"?

\- Pamiętasz, co powiedziałeś, zanim się zabiłeś w Drugiej Linii?

 _Trzymam się krawędzi mostu. Alfred krzyczy, a ja…_

\- Powiedziałem, że cię… kocham – mówię cicho.

\- Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? - Alfred znów zanosi się tym pozbawionym najmniejszego rozbawienia śmiechem. - Uwierzyłem ci.

I nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Alfred szybko pokonuje dzielącą nas odległość, ujmuje moją twarz w dłonie, przyciska swoje usta do moich.

 _Amelia, jej miękkie, słodkie usta._

„ _Mimo tego że żyją w kompletnie innych środowiskach zakochują się w tych samych osobach, jakby podświadomie się przyciągali, albo jakby łączyła ich jakaś nić…"_

Alfred odsuwa się ode mnie tak szybko, że nie mam pewności, czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło, czy może mam halucynacje, oszalałem, nie wiem… To nie mogło się zdarzyć, po prostu nie mogło.

Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Kumplami. A to… To jest… Jest…

 _Chore._

\- Przepraszam – mówi cicho.

Dotykam ręką moich ust… I gwałtownym ruchem ocieram je, pozbywając się… _jego._

\- Ty… - zaczynam mówić, ale nie mam pojęcia, co chcę przekazać; wszystko wiruje w mojej głowie, maże się, łączy. - To wszystko, ten czas, który razem spędziliśmy… Ty… od zawsze…?

\- Nie. Od niedawna.

\- Aha.

Oboje nie wiemy, co powiedzieć; zbyt boimy się siebie zranić, chociaż jesteśmy zupełnie innymi osobami, niż wcześniej.

\- To dlatego ty… Chciałeś… dla mnie…?

\- Tak.

\- Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Przecież… Gdybym wiedział, to…

\- To co? Po prostu wszystko stałoby się dużo szybciej, niż teraz. - Alfred kręci głową. - Wszystko się skomplikowało.

\- Czy to jest właśnie to, co sprawiło, że cię… Że cię zabiłem? - pytam powoli. Alfred zaprzecza ruchem głowy. - W takim razie… co?

\- Coś o wiele gorszego. I… Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale chcę, żebyś sobie przypomniał, Arthur. Chcę, żebyś mi wybaczył… Albo i nie. Po prostu musisz wiedzieć, jeśli chcesz dalej mnie znać, bo nie mogę tak po prostu być z tobą i nie rozpamiętywać tego, że… - Znów kręci głową. - Chcę być z tobą szczery.

\- Czemu niby ja miałbym tego chcieć?

\- Bo powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz.

Nie wiem, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Kiwam głową.

Nawet nie wiem, na co się zgadzam.

\- Jak mam sobie to przypomnieć? - pytam. - Zahipnotyzujesz mnie czy coś?

\- Nie. Podam ci mieszankę leków, która sprawi, że przeżyjesz to jeszcze raz.

Znów kiwam głową.

\- Kiedy?

\- Teraz.

Jest ciemno. Ostatnia łuna słońca znika za horyzontem, gdy Alfred wbija mi strzykawkę w zgięcie łokcia.

* * *

Przepraszam za opóźnienia, ale naprawdę mam urywanie głowy.. Uch. . Postaram się wrzucać rozdziały co najmniej raz na dziesięć dni.

I serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze! :3 Naprawdę kocham czytać te miłe słowa, które piszecie! To strasznie motywuje.

Ciao! :)


	13. Bezkres

A błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką, a wybaczyć... no, to już może tylko miłość.

Richard Paul Evans, _Obiecaj mi_

* * *

Muzyka gra głośno, ogłusza mnie. Jest okropnie duszno, wszyscy naokoło mnie śmieją się, bawią, piją, tańczą; jakaś dziewczyna mruga do mnie, a ja uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi.

 _I don't wanna tonight  
I don't wanna be cruel  
I don't wanna deny  
Failure is my favorite thing _

Ktoś szarpie mnie za ramię. Alfred. Mówi coś do mnie, ale przez hałas nie jestem w stanie nic usłyszeć, więc tylko wskazuję na moje uszy i kręcę głową. Unosi wzrok do góry, pokazuje schody na piętro. Przewracam oczami, ale idę za nim na górę.

Czuję, jak podłoga drży od basów. Jezu, naprawdę głośno… Ciekawe, jak bardzo niszczę sobie bębenki w uszach.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam, gdy wreszcie jesteśmy w jego pokoju. Cholera, język mi się plącze…

\- Piłeś? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Wzruszam ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak jest łatwiej. Wiesz, otwierasz się, łatwiej ci jest być zabawnym i zarywać do dziewczyn. No, głównie chodzi o to, że zaczynają cię wreszcie zauważać.

\- Trudno cię nie zauważyć – prycha. - Masz świecącą w ciemności farbę do włosów.

Uśmiecham się z zadowoleniem i przeglądam w lustrze na obok szafy Alfreda.

\- No, i chyba nieźle to wygląda – mówię ni do niego, ni do siebie. - Chyba to tak już zostawię.

\- Pff.

\- Co? - Odwracam się i widzę Alfreda, który z trudem próbuje powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem. - Bawi cię to, że raz w życiu wyglądam zajebiście?

\- Wystroiłeś się jak pajac!

\- Wcale nie. Zresztą muszę jakoś wyglądać… To w sumie duża impreza. Chyba pół szkoły się zlazło. I wszyscy na twoje urodziny!

\- Cóż, na brak popularności nie narzekam. - Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Powinieneś sobie wreszcie znaleźć dziewczynę. I przy okazji mi.

\- Arthur, bełkoczesz jak cholera – mówi, kręcąc głową. - Siadaj.

\- Nie ma po co. Idealnie sobie radzę. - Odwracam się na pięcie, kłaniam się z szerokim uśmiechem i prawie się wywalam.

\- Serio, siadaj. - Alfred zmusza mnie, bym usiadł na łóżku, ale nie umie ukryć lekkiego uśmiechu. - Wiesz, powinienem cię częściej upijać i nagrywać to, co wyprawiasz. Stałbyś się gwiazdą internetu!

\- Tja… - Próbuję wstać, ale Alfred dalej mnie przytrzymuje. - W ogóle, po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? Psujesz mi plan przejęcia władzy nad tą imprezą.

Alfred milknie na chwilę; dalej słyszę, jak na dole gra muzyka, czuję rytm całym ciałem.

 _Indesicion is annoying not  
As annoying as  
Your sharp tounge _

Siada obok mnie.

\- Arthur?

\- Co?

\- Ile kończę dzisiaj lat?

Przesyłam mu sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

\- Aaa, takie pytanie kontrolne, żeby sprawdzić, czy mój mózg jeszcze pracuje? - Patrzę na niego wzrokiem pełnym wyższości. - Łatwe. Dzisiaj stuka ci osiemnastka! I uprzedzając następne pytanie, dwa razy dwa to cztery.

Parska śmiechem, patrzy gdzieś w bok.

\- No co? Prawda. - Naburmuszam się.

\- Nie, nic… - mówi powoli. - Tylko…

\- Tylko co?

\- Arthur… Jesteś moim przyjacielem, nie?

Unoszę brwi.

\- No… wygląda na to, że tak. Co w związku z tym?

 _Pierce my lips  
Don't shred me down to strips _

Wyraźnie zbiera się do powiedzenia czegoś. Po minucie nie wytrzymuję i wypalam:

\- Jeśli masz zamiar teraz się rozkleić i zacząć pieprzyć o tym, że jak miałeś dziewięć lat umarł ci chomik i dalej nie umiesz się z tym pogodzić, to proszę, zamknij się i zachowaj tą informację dla siebie do czasu, aż będę czuł się na siłach poprowadzić jednoosobową grupę wsparcia.

\- Arthur, _proszę!_

Zaciska usta ze zdenerwowaniem.

\- O co chodzi? - pytam z niepokojem. - Zabiłeś kogoś? Jak tak, to pomogę ci chować ciało.

Znów parska śmiechem.

\- Cholera. Chyba nie mogę… - Kręci głową, a ja coraz mniej rozumiem, co się dzieje. - Mógłbyś po prostu na chwilę się zamknąć?

\- Nie.

\- To… Zamknij na chwilę oczy, okej?

\- Em… okej?

Wykonuję polecenie.

 _You're way to good at it  
You're way to good at it _

Muzyka. Rytm. To wszystko jest takie przewidywalne, takie…

Gwałtownie upadam plecami na łóżko.

\- Cholera, o co ci…

Otwieram oczy.

Zanim zdążę cokolwiek zrobić, Alfred całuje mnie, mocno, gwałtownie; nie mogę się ruszyć, próbuję go odepchnąć, kopnąć, cokolwiek, ale nie mogę, nie daję rady…

Smakuje alkoholem, gorzko, ostro, obrzydliwie.

 _Escape me  
Escape me  
Bottles under tires  
Forget about friends _

Rytm, tekst, muzyka, słowa.

Wreszcie odsuwa głowę, łapie oddech.

\- Co, do cholery?! - Wrzeszczę mu w twarz. - Co to miało być?!

Próbuję wstać, ale nie mogę; leży na mnie, a jest za ciężki, bym mógł go z siebie zrzucić.

 _Black out tendencies  
Forget about the future _

\- Arthur, ja… - Jego oddech śmierdzi piwem, chce mi się rzygać. - Ja…

Próbuję go uderzyć, ale łapie mnie za rękę i przytrzymuje ją; jest dużo silniejszy ode mnie.

Zaczynam się bać.

\- Ja… - Patrzy na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się gwałtownie, tak, że praktycznie zasłaniają całą tęczówkę.

Widzę w nich coś dziwnego, coś, co zupełnie do niego nie pasuje.

\- Chyba cię kocham.

Pluję mu w twarz.

Łapie mnie za włosy; krzyczę z niespodziewanego bólu. Obraca mnie na brzuch, wykręca ręce, wciska moją twarz w poduszkę. Kopię i drę się jak opętany. Nie puszcza mnie.

To się nie może dziać. Po prostu nie może. Alfred to mój przyjaciel, ufamy sobie, obgadujemy dziewczyny, wygłupiamy się…

Nagle w mojej głowie pojawia się myśl, zupełnie niespodziewana, zupełnie bez sensu.

On nie… On chyba nie…

Próbuję odwrócić głowę, ale trzyma mnie mocno; muszę uspokoić oddech, bo inaczej się uduszę.

Słyszę muzykę. Rytm.

Słyszę brzęk metalowego zapięcia od paska.

Nie. To się nie dzieje. Nie ma prawa. Nie dzieje się. Nie może. Nie. Nie.

Miotam się, udaje mi się odwrócić głowę; nabieram powietrza w płuca i krzyczę, krzyczę jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu…

 _From another breakup  
Forgetting who you were _

\- Krzycz, ile chcesz. I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy.

\- Co ty robisz?! CO TY ROBISZ?! ZOSTAW MNIE! BO CIĘ ZABIJĘ!

Parska śmiechem. Jest ode mnie dużo silniejszy i o tym wie.

Panika wypełnia całe moje ciało.

\- PRZESTAŃ! PRZESTAŃ!

Nie mogę go powstrzymać, nie mogę nic zrobić, nie mogę…

Zsuwa ze mnie spodnie, kładzie dłoń na moich biodrach. Całą dolną połowę mojego ciała przeszywa ból.

ON… ON…

Alfred wydaje z siebie cichy jęk.

NIE. NIE. NIE.

\- PRZESTAŃ! PROSZĘ! PROSZĘ!

Dlaczego nikt nie słyszy?! Dlaczego nikt nie przychodzi?!

 _Escape me  
Escape me  
Bottles under tires  
Forget about friends _

Rytm. Ból. Jęk Alfreda.

\- Arthur… Arthur…

To się nie dzieje. To jakaś chora paranoja. Koszmar. Nie. To nie ja. To się nie dzieje. Nie może.

Alfred znów wciska moją głowę w poduszkę. Wrzeszczę.

Płuca palą mnie z braku tlenu. Nie mogę. Nie mogę…

Łzy wsiąkają w poduszkę, a ja umieram, czuję, że umieram.

\- Arthur… Kocham cię…

Już nic nie chcę. Chcę tylko umrzeć. Boże, dlaczego mnie nie zabijesz?!

Uduszę się. Wiem to. Uduszę się.

Okropny ból. Rytm. Jęki.

To nie ja. To lalka. Mnie tu nie ma. Nie mogłoby być. To wszystko niemożliwe.

Nie chcę słyszeć, czuć tego wszystkiego.

Nie walczę już. Po co? Lepiej poczekać jeszcze chwilę, aż wreszcie umrę.

Głos Alfreda staje się wyższy, oddech krótszy.

 _Kłam mi jeszcze._

\- Kocham cię… Kocham…

Pochyla się, wbija swoje zęby w moją szyję. Próbuję nabrać powietrza, ale poduszka skutecznie mi to uniemożliwia: czuję, że mdleję z braku tlenu.

Coś spływa między moimi nogami; nie chcę wiedzieć, co.

Alfred puszcza mnie.

Obracam głowę, nabieram gwałtownie haust powietrza.

Widzę, jak się uśmiecha – tak, jak zwykle. Jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby właśnie… Jakbym ja…

Kopię go najmocniej, jak potrafię; szybko wciągam na siebie spodnie i wybiegam na korytarz, potykam się, upadam; słyszę muzykę, ludzie śmieją się, nic nie słyszeli, nic nie wiedzą, jest tu duszno, muszę wyjść, muszę, muszę, _MUSZĘ…_

\- Ej, co jest? - Ktoś pyta się mnie, ignoruję go, nie chcę, muszę się stąd wydostać, całe moje ciało boli…

Nie wiem, jakim cudem udaje mi się doczołgać do domu. Nie zwracam na nic uwagi.

Upewniam się, że dokładnie zamknąłem drzwi. Idę do łazienki. Szybko zdzieram z siebie ubrania.

Widzę, że moje spodnie przesiąkły… czymś.

Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Wchodzę pod prysznic. Chcę usiąść. Nie mogę. Po wewnętrznej stronie moich ud spływają kropelki krwi… i…

Rzygam. Śmierdzę alkoholem.

Jak Alfred.

Zaczynam histerycznie płakać; nie mogę przestać. Cieknie mi z nosa, stoję we własnych rzygowinach i płaczę.

Jestem żałosny.

 _Tak, to prawda. Jesteś żałosny. Jesteś małą, męską dziwką. Podobało się? Nie? Rycz sobie dalej. Tylko to potrafisz robić, prawda? Wyć i narzekać. Oczywiście, że tak musiało się to skończyć. Myślałeś, że ktoś cię polubi, tak? Chciałeś, żeby ktoś cię pokochał, tak? Proszę bardzo. Dostałeś miłość w najczystszym wydaniu. I co? Podobało się?_

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - krzyczę i uderzam pięścią w ścianę; tracę równowagę na śliskiej powierzchni i wywalam się.

 _Tak, dalej narzekaj, tak, krzycz! Bardzo ci to pomogło, prawda, ty mała kurwo? Leż sobie, żryj swoje rzygi. Widać tylko na to zasługujesz._

Poziom wody podnosi się, zakrywa mój nos, usta, uszy. Nic nie słyszę. Nic nie czuję.

 _Proszę bardzo. Zdychaj sobie. Utop się. Ucieknij. Zostaw to tak. Wszystkim będzie lepiej._

\- Wiem – próbuję powiedzieć, ale z moich ust wydobywają się tylko bąble powietrza.

Umrę. I co z tego? Zasługuję na to. Zasługuję, bo…

 _Co, chcesz to tak zostawić, kurwo? Brawo. Idealnie. To pokazuje, jaki jesteś głupi._

Niby dlaczego? Przecież i tak nie mogę nic zrobić.

 _Możesz zabić tego skurwysyna._

Mogę… co?

Wszystko ciemnieje mi przed oczami, płuca błagają o tlen.

 _Zabić go. Zabić. Zjeść. Niech krzyczy. Ale nikt nie przyjdzie. Zabijesz go i nikt nie przyjdzie mu pomóc._

Nie mogę… on jest…

 _...skurwielem, przez którego leżysz we własnej krwi i rzygach i czekasz na śmierć. Nie udawaj pierdolonego niewiniątka. Chcesz go zabić. Więc zrób to._

Unoszę głowę, nabieram powietrza w płuca.

Wstaję. Obmywam się. Spuszczam wodę z wanny. Patrzę do lustra.

Nie widzę strachu, tylko czystą, niczym nie zmąconą nienawiść. Oddycham głęboko, spokojnie.

\- Tak – mówię powoli. - Zabiję go.

To nie są zwykłe słowa; to przysięga. Czuję to.

Uśmiecham się do swojego odbicia w lustrze.

\- Zabiję go.

Nagle słyszę dzwonek mojego telefonu. Pochylam się, ból przeszywa moje ciało; skrzywiam się. Podnoszę urządzenie.

Wiadomość od Alfreda.

 _Nie chcę cię więcej znać._

Uśmiecham się szeroko i wykręcam jego numer. Jeden, drugi, trzeci sygnał…

Odbierze, na pewno odbierze. Może pisać takie głupoty, ale na pewno jego sumienie teraz jest w okropnym stanie; kto wie, może nawet ma jakieś… wyrzuty sumienia?

Na samą myśl chce mi się śmiać.

Czwarty, piąty sygnał… i…

Odebrał.

\- Tak? - mówię spokojnym głosem.

Słyszę, jak w tle gra muzyka.

\- Arthur… Ja… Przepraszam… Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło… Ja…

 _Twoje pieprzone przeprosiny nic nie zmienią i doskonale o tym wiesz, debilu._

\- Spokojnie, Al. - Używam najsłodszego tonu, na jaki mogę się zdobyć. - Rozumiem.

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, ja chciałem tylko…

\- Rozumiem. Naprawdę rozumiem, Alfred. I… - zawieszam na chwilę głos.

\- I?

\- I… - Nabieram powietrza. _-_ …nawet mi się to podobało.

 _Błagam, żeby się na to nabrać, musiałby być skończonym idiotą… prawda?_

\- N-naprawdę? - W jego głosie jest nutka nadziei. Jakby łudził się, że nie do końca spieprzył.

 _Debil. Kompletny debil. Po prostu brak słów. I ty byłeś w stanie przyjaźnić się z kimś tak głupim?!_

\- Naprawdę. - Po raz pierwszy w życiu tak idealnie panuję nad swoim głosem; czuję się kompletnie wypruty z jakichkolwiek emocji. - I… wiesz…

 _Kłam jeszcze._

-...ja też cię kocham – dokańczam. Odczekuję jakieś dziesięć sekund, żeby moje słowa nabrały odpowiedniej siły. - Tylko to wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że wpadłem w panikę, i…

\- Tak, rozumiem. - Alfred próbuje mnie uspokoić. Żałosne. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać… - Jezu, ale pierdolę. - Wiesz… Jeśli chcesz… Możesz do mnie przyjść.

\- Teraz?!

\- Nie, w przyszłym tygodniu. No oczywiście, że teraz! - O, proszę, odpowiednia dawka ironii. Słyszę śmiech Alfreda.

\- Dobrze. Przyjadę do ciebie za paręnaście minut… wiesz.

\- Okej.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham. I… - Waha się. - Naprawdę wszystko w porządku?

\- Naprawdę – kłamię. - Czy dzwoniłbym do ciebie, gdyby tak nie było?

\- No… w sumie… - Śmieje się nerwowo. - To… do zobaczenia?

\- Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączam się. Znów patrzę do lustra.

Muszę się przygotować. To będzie długa noc. Och, jak długa…

* * *

Gdybym wtedy wiedział. Gdybym od początku wiedział, za co go zabiłem, nie byłbym tak… Miły. Niewinny. Rozumiejący. Prostoduszny.

Nienawidzę go. Jestem tego pewien. Ale nie jest to ta sama nienawiść, która pchnęła mnie do tego, by przybić go do stołu i wyciąć mu serce. Ta nienawiść nie jest gwałtowna; to dojrzałe, udomowione, ucywilizowane uczucie, które nie potrzebuje krwi i flaków. To o wiele bardziej wyrafinowana forma nienawiści. O wiele bliższa różnym innym uczuciom. Uczuciom, których nie jestem do końca pewien.

* * *

Powinienem obudzić się na statku, na łóżku; Alfred powinien na mnie patrzeć z mieszaniną strachu, niepewności i nadziei, a ja powinienem uśmiechnąć się do niego najsłodziej, jak potrafię, a potem…

To się _nie dzieje._ Zamiast tego jestem… gdzie indziej. Ale poznaję to miejsce.

Witraże. Sklepienie, które wydaje się niknąć w mroku. Nieskończona, głęboka cisza.

Jestem w katedrze.

W pierwszej ławce, tuż przed ołtarzem ktoś siedzi. Od razu rozpoznaję różowe włosy.

Olivier.

Robię krok do przodu i natychmiast słyszę szelest papieru; na podłodze są setki, tysiące zdjęć i ręcznie zapisanych kartek papieru. Olivier też musiał to usłyszeć – każdy dźwięk odbija się od ścian, stając się tysiąc razy mocniejszy – ale nie odwraca się.

Czeka na mnie.

Przechodzę drogę, która wydaje się wiecznością, i siadam obok niego. W ciszy słyszę jego oddech; spokojny, miarowy, i idealnie zsynchronizowany z moim.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być – mówi, wpatrzony w ołtarz. Szukam tego, co obserwuje.

\- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? I co ty tu robisz?

\- Ja? - Patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem. - Chyba można powiedzieć, że tu utknąłem.

\- Utknąłeś?

\- No. - Znów ten lekko zażenowany uśmiech. - Nie umarłem, ale i nie żyję. Po prostu… - Kręci głową. - Może domyślasz się, gdzie jesteś?

\- Mam parę pomysłów, ale wszystkie są absurdalne.

\- Nie ma absurdalnych pomysłów. Absurd to norma, normy narzuca ci społeczeństwo, możemy więc spokojnie uznać, że wszystkie twoje pomysły są tak samo prawdopodobne.

\- W takim razie… - zaczynam powoli. - Czy jesteśmy w mojej głowie?

\- Bingo! - Olivier klaszcze; dźwięk odbija się od ścian. - Tak. Jesteś w Bezkresie, stanie pośrednim.

\- Pośrednim między czym a czym?

\- Między świadomością i nieświadomością, między życiem a śmiercią… Jak już mówiłem, nie powinno cię tu być.

\- Ciebie też.

\- Cóż, ja się tu jak na razie dość dobrze bawię, więc mogę jeszcze chwilkę zostać. – Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Bawisz się? - Unoszę brwi ze zdziwienia. - Niby co jest tu takiego interesującego? To po prostu... katedra.

\- Twój umysł cały czas się zmienia – odpowiada - Cóż… w sumie _nasz_ umysł. Ale miło jest zobaczyć jakieś twoje co ciekawsze wspomnienia.

\- Że co?! - Czuję, jak płoną mi policzki; czy Olivier mógł naprawdę zobaczyć wszystko, co dzieje się w mojej głowie? Bo jeśli tak… Uch.

Patrzy na mnie i parska śmiechem.

\- Spójrz pod nogi, Arthur.

Kartki. Zdjęcia.

Podnoszę jedną z zapisanych kartek.

 _Dwunasty września. Dzisiaj nic nowego w szkole – tak samo nudno, jak zawsze. Ale Alfred pokazał mi dzisiaj coś ciekawego; słuchaliśmy muzyki na głośnikach tak głośno, że myślałem, że ogłuchnę, ale on uważa, że właśnie w ten sposób powinno się słychać rocka. Dziwny gość… Ale lubię go._

 _Bardzo._

\- To coś jak pamiętnik? - pytam.

\- To cały zapis twojego umysłu; wszystkie wspomnienia, uczucia, tłumione myśli. Tutaj jest wszystko, Arthur… Sny, o których zapomniałeś, ludzie, których mijałeś na ulicy… Każde, najmniejsze nawet drgnienie twojego serca.

\- Masz na myśli… miłość?

\- Czy to nie zabawne, że potrzeba zaledwie siedmiu sekund, aby się zakochać, ale życie zmienia się wtedy raz na zawsze? Bo w końcu każde najmniejsze zauroczenie nas wzbogaca, pomaga nam zrozumieć coś o nas samych…

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Tak myślę.

Patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu. On wie o wszystkim.

\- Nienawidzisz go – stwierdza.

\- Tak.

\- Ale bardziej nienawidzisz siebie.

\- Niby dlaczego? - prycham.

\- Bo go kochasz. - Uśmiecha się lekko. - Zacząłeś go kochać dużo wcześniej, zanim to się stało. Ale nie potrafiłeś zrozumieć, _dlaczego_ nie przestałeś go kochać nawet po tym, co ci zrobił. Zamknąłeś to głęboko, głęboko w sobie, stłumiłeś to… Ale nikt nie jest w stanie oszukiwać samego siebie w nieskończoność.

Gładzi delikatnie mój policzek.

\- Biedy Arthur. Biedny, mały Arthur, sadysta i psychopata, morderca i kanibal… Co czułeś, gdy go zabijałeś?

No właśnie. Co ty były za uczucia?

\- Czułem ulgę… Ale też… Nie wiem, jak to opisać… - Szukam odpowiednich słów. - Jakbym zabił część siebie. Ale i tak było to przyjemne.

Kiwa głową.

Pochyla się tak, że nasze nosy prawie się stykają; jego wielkie, jasnoniebieskie oczy wbijają się w mój umysł, paraliżując każdą myśl. Chciałbym uciec, ale nie mogę się ruszyć.

\- Chciałbym cię zabić – mówi powoli, beznamiętnie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nic nie irytuje mnie bardziej, niż ktoś taki, jak _ty._ Szukasz sensu. Zastanawiasz się nad takimi pierdołami, jak „dlaczego", „po co", „czy tak można", „czy to dobre, czy złe". To wkurwiające. - Jego usta wykrzywiają się, jakbym właśnie podstawił mu pod nos coś śmierdzącego. - Zrobiłeś tyle obrzydliwych rzeczy, a nadal próbujesz zasłużyć sobie na etykietkę „dobrego człowieka". Jesteś hipokrytą. Ignorantem. Boisz się prawdy. Boisz się robić to, co sprawia ci przyjemność, masz wyrzuty sumienia, _a mimo to…_ Nawet gdy już odkryłeś, że zemsta goi wszystkie twoje rany, to nadal chcesz mu wybaczyć. _Ponieważ go kochasz –_ Cedzi ostanie słowa.

\- To nie moja wina. I nie wiem, czy go kocham. Po prostu…

\- Po prostu nie chcesz zrobić mu krzywdy. Nie chcesz sprawiać mu więcej bólu. Przestraszyłeś się sam siebie tak bardzo, że nie jesteś w stanie obawiać się kogokolwiek i czegokolwiek innego.

\- To nieprawda! I nie rozumiem, po co mi to mówisz.

\- Bo oni chcą, żebyś mnie zabił. - Uśmiecha się.

\- Organizacja? Czemu?

\- To pętla. Nigdy nie było jednego Oliviera. Stałem się nim. Nauczyłem się. I chcą, żebyś mnie zabił. Żebym nie nauczył cię, że jesteś mną.

\- Czyli… ja też...?

\- Posłuchaj, Arthur. To ważne. - Mówi powoli, spokojnie i wyraźnie, jakby chciał być pewien, że to dokładnie zapamiętam. - Oni chcą, żebyś mnie zabił. Wiedzą, że będę cię szukać. Ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że _tobie_ pozwolą żyć?

\- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?!

\- Jesteś w Bezkresie, Arthur… Dodatkowym świecie. W swoim umyśle. W takim razie powinieneś zapytać nie skąd _ja_ to wiem, ale skąd _ty_ to wiesz? - Znów wyszczerza do mnie zęby.

\- Czy ty… nie żyjesz? - pytam się powoli, a on parska śmiechem.

\- Żyję. Jak najbardziej żyję.

\- Więc… Jak…?

\- Oj Arthur, Arthur… - Olivier przekrzywia głowę. - Kto powiedział, że jestem prawdziwy?

Pstryknął palcami przed moim nosem.

\- Wracaj do rzeczywistości.

Katedra rozpada się na milion kawałków.

* * *

NOTKA: Uch-huh. Zbliżamy się już pomału do końca. Jakieś dwa-trzy rozdziały... I kuniec.

Tak teraz obliczyłam, że jeśli uda mi się napisać tyle, ile chcę, to ten fic będzie miał już długość krótkiej książki. :D

A tekst z piosenki to "Escape me" DJ Tiesto feat. C.C. Sheffield. (Tak szczerze, to nie polecam, ale potrzebowałam jakiejś muzyki, która mogłaby być puszczana na imprezie xD )

Dziękuję za komentarze i do następnego! Ciao! Arrivederci!


	14. Siódma Linia

\- Co sądzisz o sytuacji na świecie?  
\- Czuję się tak, jakby w moim sercu toczyły walkę dwa wilki. Jeden jest pełen złości i nienawiści. Drugiego przepełnia miłość, przebaczenie i pokój.  
\- Który zwycięży?  
\- Ten, którego karmię.

* * *

Nie chcę otwierać oczu, nawet gdy czuję, że jestem gdzie indziej. Gdybym to zrobił, musiałbym ocenić, gdzie jestem, i podjąć w związku z tym jakieś działanie. Musiałbym zacząć myśleć nad tym, co się stało, jak się z tym czuję i co mam zamiar z tym zrobić.

A na to nie mam żadnej ochoty.

Teraz jest dobrze; leżę na podłodze i nic ani nikt mi nie przeszkadza w uporczywym ignorowaniu całego świata. I światów.

Czy to nie może się po prostu skończyć? Nie mogę gdzieś uciec, zaszyć się tak, by nikt nigdy mnie nie znalazł? Mieć wreszcie ten cholerny święty spokój? Takie to trudne?

Wzdycham głęboko. Dobrze wiem, że narzekanie nic mi nie da, ale na chwilę słabości mogę sobie pozwolić. Miło tak leżeć sobie i obwiniać cały świat za to, co cię spotyka, zamiast szybko podejmować jakieś superważne decyzje, które zaważą na całym moim życiu.

I pewnie leżałbym tam całą wieczność, gdybym nie usłyszał czegoś. Czegoś bardzo dziwnego.

Nucenia zza zamkniętych drzwi.

Otwieram oczy i w tym momencie cały świat dociera do mnie z przerażającą jasnością.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robicie… - mówię, nawet nie wiem, do kogo. - To po prostu…

Jestem w moim pokoju. I mam tu na myśli _mój pokój_ – normalny, nieco zagracony, najbardziej zwyczajny w świecie pokój Arthura Kirklanda, normalnego ucznia normalnej szkoły, który nigdy nikogo nie zabił, którego nikt nigdy nie skrzywdził i który nigdy nie podróżował między światami.

Jestem z powrotem w Pierwszej Linii.

Wstaję powoli, próbując nie zrobić za dużo hałasu. Próbuję zrobić krok do przodu i natychmiast moją nogę przeszywa okropny ból, tak, że muszę zagryźć zęby, żeby nie wrzasnąć. Noga. Cholerna przestrzelona noga.

Ale przecież… nawet jeżeli się przeniosłem, to przecież powinienem być w nowym ciele, prawda? Chyba że…

Na szyi mam łańcuszek z medalionem.

Nie wiem jak, ale mam pewność, że nie dał mi go Alfred. To ta organizacja. Chcą czegoś ode mnie, od nas, i wykorzystają nas do swoich celów nawet bez naszej wiedzy.

Nucenie narasta; dołącza do niego szum płynącej wody. Łazienka? Tak… Tak, ktoś jest w łazience.

Tą osobą jestem ja.

Mój wzrok pada na kalendarz przymocowany do ściany pokoju; czerwone plastikowe okienko wskazuje, że dziś wypada dwudziesty drugi. Data tuż obok zaznaczona jest markerem.

No jasne. Urodziny Alfreda. Dzień, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.

Oddycham szybko; nawet nie zauważyłem, jak moje ręce zaczęły pocić się z nerwów. Ten świat… Arthur w tym świecie… Ja…

 _Oddychaj. Powoli. Wdech, wydech._

...może będzie w stanie uniknąć tego, co spotkało mnie. Może będę w stanie pomóc coś naprawić. Muszę tylko wymyślić coś, co sprawi, bym został jutro w domu…

 _Zaraz, zaraz,_ karcę się w myślach. _Czemu niby musisz to zmieniać? Olej to i idź szukać Alfreda. Albo Oliviera. W każdym razie ten świat nie powinien cię obchodzić, więc po prostu rób to, co do ciebie należy, rozumiemy się?_

Problem polega na tym, że nie potrafię. Po prostu nie potrafię być neutralny, gdy widzę, że mogę coś zmienić na lepsze. Wiem, co się stanie. Wiem, że ten Arthur zostanie zniszczony psychicznie do tego stopnia, że zrobi coś, czego będzie bardzo, bardzo żałować.

Może nie potrafiłem uratować siebie, ale przynajmniej mogę pomóc jemu.

Tylko: jak?

 _Wysil mózg. Co takiego robiłeś dzień przed imprezą?_

Niby nie wydarzyło się to tak dawno temu, ale i tak wszystkie moje wspomnienia były zamazane, jakby od tego czasu minęło już tysiąc lat.

Co robiłem…? Nic. W każdym razie nic specjalnego. Umyłem się, zjadłem coś i oglądnąłem jakiś film. I… Tak, byłem całkiem sam w domu – rodzice wrócili dopiero następnego dnia. I od razu się pokłócili, bo okazało się, że w listach, które przyniosłem, ukryte było coś jeszcze. Z tego, co usłyszałem przez zatkane uszy, mogłem wywnioskować, że chodzi o jakieś zdjęcia. I że prawdopodobnie moja matka nie wyjeżdżała z domu tylko na konferencje.

Obrzydliwe… Może skończymy ten temat, co?

W każdym razie jeśli będę cicho, to może uda mi się zaskoczyć mojego alternatywnego bliźniaka i zrobić coś, żeby zmusić go do zostania w domu na dłuższy czas. Tylko jak to zrobić?

 _Mogę go związać i tu zostawić_ , przelatuje mi przez głowę. _Albo jakoś uśpić, zranić…_

Kręcę głową. Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić, to by było zbyt…

Nagle rozlega się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi łazienki i kroki.

O cholera. Muszę się schować. Schować! Szybko!

Patrzę w panice, szukając jakiegokolwiek miejsca, w którym mógłbym się schować. Szafa? Nie, przez te cholerne półki nie zmieszczę się. Pod łóżko? Nie zdążę.

Nagle mój wzrok pada na biurko. Klucze do domu? Tutaj?

Uśmiecham się szeroko.

Kroki są coraz bliżej…

 _Pieprzyć to_ , myślę i wyskakuję przez okno.

* * *

 _Dobra, to może nie był najmądrzejszy pomysł w moim życiu_ , myślę w krzakach, próbując nie wyć z bólu. Kto by pomyślał, że te badyle mogą aż tak poharatać… I jeszcze ta noga…

Cóż, ale przynajmniej wykonałem najszybszą akcję w moim życiu. W dodatku nie taką głupią.

Od zawsze mieliśmy nasze osobne klucze – ja, matma i ojciec – i zawsze nosiliśmy je ze sobą. Rodzice wielokrotnie przestrzegali mnie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek je zgubię, to nie dostanę drugiej pary, przez co zawsze strzegłem ich jak oka w głowie i, cóż, czasami wpadałem w istną histerię, kiedy nie mogłem ich znaleźć, odwołując wszystko tylko dlatego, że zgubiłem te cholerne klucze.

Istna obsesja.

Więc, jeśli mój alternatywny bliźniak zauważy, że nie ma kluczy, powinien postąpić tak jak ja w tej sytuacji – czyli zareagować jak znerwicowany, przewrażliwiony nastolatek i przez pół godziny biegać po całym domu usiłując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie je dałem, a potem przegrzebać każdy kąt w poszukiwaniu kluczy.

Głupie? Może. Grunt, żeby działało. Stracenie kluczy nie jest wcale takie złe, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę to, co mogłoby go spotkać, gdybym czegoś nie zmienił.

Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek musiał przez to przechodzić.

To dziwne. Nienawidzę tego, co się stało, i chce mi się rzygać na samą myśl o tym wszystkim, ale…

Ale wciąż nie potrafię zmusić się, by znienawidzić Alfreda. Jakkolwiek bym nie próbował, zawsze, gdy o nim myślę, nie czuję złości, strachu… niczego.

Nie czuję kompletnie niczego. Nie budzi we mnie żadnych emocji.

A za Olivierem najprościej w świecie tęsknię, i to jest właśnie najgłupsze.

On nigdy mnie nie okłamał. Nie oszukał. Nie czułem, żeby kiedykolwiek chciał zrobić mi krzywdę. Nie potrafię go zrozumieć, wrzucić do pudełka z napisem „przyjaciel" albo „wróg"; on po prostu mi się wymyka. Jest poza tym wszystkim. Jest bogiem.

Alfred mnie kocha, więc będzie próbował mnie chronić. Tylko nie wiem, czy ja tej miłości chcę, bo przecież nawet jeśli odwzajemniam jego uczucia, to czy nie lepiej dla nas będzie, jeśli po postu damy sobie spokój? Czy to nie byłoby łatwiejsze?

 _Tylko czy byłoby to właściwe?,_ słyszę szept w mojej głowie. Wzdrygam się.

To głos Oliviera.

Potrząsam gwałtownie głową i wywalam go z myśli. Wstaję powoli, uważając na zranioną nogę. Gdzie powinienem teraz iść? Odpowiedź od razu przychodzi mi do głowy: do biblioteki.

No jasne. To przecież właśnie ona łączy wszystkie punty, wszystkie światy. Jeżeli Alfred jest w tym świecie, to będzie właśnie tam. A Olivier… Jeśli będzie chciał mnie znaleźć, to znajdzie. Jego nic nie powstrzyma.

Kuśtykam przed siebie, podrzucając kluczami i nucąc te samą melodię, co mój bliźniak przedtem. Muszę wyglądać jak kompletny świr, bo ludzie patrzą na mnie z mieszaniną ciekawości i strachu i obracają się za mną. Jakaś mała dziewczynka w okularach uporczywie się na mnie gapi, więc wyszczerzam zęby. Smarkula krzyczy cienkim głosikiem i ucieka w panice.

I teraz, kiedy zachowuję się jak szaleniec, czuję się świetnie; nie muszę niczego udawać. Nie muszę niczego grać.

I nie mogę napatrzyć się na ludzi, śpieszących do swoich spraw.

* * *

Biblioteka nic się nie zmieniła.

Czuję się dziwnie, patrząc teraz na te budynek. Wcześniej nie widziałem w nim nic nadzwyczajnego – ot, kolejne nieco lepiej zaprojektowane miejsce. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak przywiązany do tego miejsca: to jedyny punkt, który pojawiał się we wszystkich światach, w których byłem. I ta świadomość w dziwny sposób podnosiła mnie na duchu – nareszcie coś stałego w tym wiecznie zmieniającym się otoczeniu.

Opierając się o barierkę wspinam się powoli po schodach, przeklinając raz po raz ludzi, którzy zapomnieli zrobić jakiś podjazd dla niepełnosprawnych. Po nim na pewno lepiej by się wchodziło. W końcu staję pod wielkimi drzwiami, biorę głęboki wdech i wchodzę do środka.

\- Arthur! - słyszę uradowany głos Alfreda. Podbiega do mnie i wygląda tak, jakby miał mi się zaraz rzucić na szyję, ale na szczęście opamiętuje się, przypomina sobie, że ja _wiem_. Natychmiast uśmiech schodzi mu z twarzy.

\- Czy… wszystko w porządku? - pyta niepewnie.

\- Tak, nie licząc tego, że noga, którą mi przestrzeliłeś, boli jak cholera – syczę.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Przeprosiny nie sprawią, że przestanie boleć – mówię. Oboje wiemy, że mam na myśli nie tylko tą cholerną stopę.

Alfred odwraca wzrok i zajmuje się uporczywym wpatrywaniem się w sufit.

\- Więc… - znów zaczyna. - Fajnie, że tu jesteś.

Przewracam oczami.

\- Przestań pieprzyć – warczę. - To, co robisz, jest żałosne.

\- Jakoś muszę rozpocząć rozmowę, prawda? - Uśmiecha się lekko.

Tego nie potrafię w nim zrozumieć. Na jego miejscu siedziałbym cicho… Czy choćby wkurzyłbym się, nie wiem… Ale on nie robił nic takiego; traktował to wszystko, jakby całe moje zachowanie nie było ważne, bo…

...bo on wie, że tak naprawdę nie potrafiłbym go nienawidzić.

Prycham. Odchrząkuję. Alfred znów patrzy mi się prosto w oczy, a ja próbuję przypomnieć sobie, co od niego chciałem, ale głos zamiera mi w gardle.

\- O co chodzi? - ponagla mnie delikatnie.

\- A… tak. - Odchrząkuję jeszcze raz. - Jakim cudem ty żyjesz? Przecież… ja cię zabiłem, prawda?

Przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy Alfreda pojawia się wyraz… Tak. _Strachu._

\- W twojej Pierwszej Linii, tak. Ale ja… - Kręci głową. - W _mojej_ Linii… Pomyliłeś się. Źle wyliczyłeś czas; zanim… Uch… Skończyłeś… - wzdryga się lekko - ...wrócili twoi rodzice.

\- I?

\- I, jak pewnie się domyślasz, nie byli zbyt zadowoleni faktem, że ich syn kroi w piwnicy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

 _Który go zgwałcił,_ dopowiada w mojej głowie głos Oliviera. Przełykam ślinę.

\- Co było dalej? - dopytuję się.

\- Zabrała cię policja, ja trafiłem do szpitala na ostry dyżur… Lekarze żartowali, że już dawno nie zszywali kogoś z właściwie organami poza ciałem – krzywi się. - Po pewnym czasie udało nam się przekonać sędziego, że jesteś chory. Byłeś krótki czas w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, a potem zacząłeś dostawać leki i wszyscy myśleli, że się uspokoiłeś, po czym…

\- ...skoczyłem z mostu – dokańczam.

\- Tak.

\- Alfred… - pytam się znowu, a jego oczy znów patrzą się na mnie badawczo. - Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego co?

\- Dlaczego wtedy mnie chroniłeś? Dlaczego w ogóle to robisz?! - Kręcę gwałtownie głową. - To nie ma sensu. Ty nie możesz… mnie…

\- Nie mogę cię kochać? - Widzę, że zaciska pięści. - Niby czemu?

\- Bo jestem, czy raczej _byłem_ twoim przyjacielem. - Miażdżę go wzrokiem, ale wytrzymuje moje spojrzenie. - To tak nie działa. Przecież gdybyś mnie kochał, to nie zrobiłbyś czegoś… takiego.

Oboje wiemy, o co chodzi.

\- Nie, Arthur. - Alfred parska ponurym śmiechem. - Właśnie dlatego. Nie wiem, co mnie wtedy podkusiło, ale… - Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

\- Ale zrobiłem.

\- Czyli mnie nie kochasz i nigdy nie kochałeś.

\- Nie mów o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia! - Prawie krzyczy, a ja patrzę na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ty nie wiesz… Nie wiesz, jak trudno mi było samemu zrozumieć, że nie chcę być z żadną z tych dziewczyn, o których wszyscy mi pierdolili od rana do nocy. Że kobiety mogą być fajne, ale z żadną nie potrafiłbym rozmawiać tak, jak z tobą. - Unosi głowę do góry i patrzy się na mnie wyzywająco. - Robię to dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie. Bo nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało, rozumiesz?!

\- Nie – mówię cicho. - Nie rozumiem, jak możesz być takim hipokrytą.

Dłonie Alfreda, dotychczas zaciśnięte w pięści, teraz rozluźniają się.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Jeśli powtórzysz to jeszcze raz, to cię walnę – warczę.

Znów kąciki jego ust wędrują w górę i nie mogę powstrzymać myśli, że o wiele lepiej wygląda z uśmiechem na twarzy.

 _Przecież mu tego nie powiem. Za żadne skarby świata nie powiem._

\- No. W każdym razie… - Rozglądam się naokoło. - Czemu tu jesteśmy?

\- Organizacja. Oni nas tu przyprowadzili.

\- Niemożliwe. - Kręcę głową. - Przecież przyszedłem tu o własnych nogach.

\- Oni mają władzę nad każdą przestrzenią… każdym światem. To strażnicy; mają nieograniczoną…

Jego usta poruszają się dalej, ale nie słyszę ani słowa.

\- O co ci chodzi? - mówię. Zaraz.

Jestem _pewny,_ że wypowiadam te słowa, ale do moich uszu nie dociera żaden dźwięk; czuję się tak, jakby ktoś zatkał mi uszy watą, a mnie otacza miękka, niczym niezakłócana cisza.

Alfred patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem i znów coś do mnie mówi, ale ja jestem głuchy. Wskazuję na moje uszy i kręcę głową.

I wtedy coś słyszę.

 _Podejdź._

Kobiecy głos wydobywa się gdzieś spomiędzy regałów. Jest dziwny, eteryczny… Jakby nie tyle brzmiał w ciszy, ale jakby istniał tylko on, jakby żaden inny dźwięk nie istniał ani nie miał nawet prawa istnienia. To głos syreny wabiącej ludzi na morzu, upiornie słodki, mieszający zmysły.

 _Podejdź. Chodź do mnie…_

Alfred tego nie słyszy.

 _Gdyby mógł, przestałby mnie kochać, a zacząłby pożądać stworzenia, które może wydawać taki dźwięk._

To nie jest ludzkie. To nie jest normalne. Zbyt idealne, zbyt…

 _Arthur, chodź do mnie, CHODŹ DO MNIE…_

Robię krok do przodu. Potem kolejny; opieram się na zranionej nodze, a ból znów przeszywa moje ciało. Kuśtykam do źródła dźwięku najszybciej, jak potrafię; Alfred próbuje pomóc mi iść, ale odtrącam jego rękę.

 _Chodź tu, Arthur_ , szepcze głos. _Musimy porozmawiać. Musisz mnie posłuchać._

Muszę. Muszę.

Wchodzę w alejkę; na końcu, daleko, daleko przede mną, widzę coś… Coś jak smugę światła, szybko uciekającą z mojego pola widzenia.

 _Chodź. Chodź._

Niemal biegnę, nie zważając na ból. Bardziej wyczuwam niż widzę, że Alfred jest tuż za mną. Nie chce spuścić mnie z oka nawet na sekundę.

Skręcam. Biegnę. Smuga światła szybko znika.

Gdzie ona jest?!

Wbiegam w kolejną uliczkę i tym razem widzę ją; teraz mogę zauważyć, że świeci jak miniaturowe słońce, roztaczając wokół siebie światło tak mocne, że nie mogę patrzeć na nią dłużej niż kilka sekund. Podchodzę do niej powoli, ostrożnie, jakby mogła uciec. A przecież to ona wciąż woła mnie, chce, żebym do niej przyszedł.

 _Chodź do mnie._

Staję na długość wyciągniętej ręki od niej. Alfred patrzy się na nią z uśmiechem; przesyłam mu pytające spojrzenie, a on mówi coś powoli. _Organizacja._

Co?

 _Arthur._

Słyszę ciepło płynące z tego głosu. Teraz jestem pewien, że pochodzi z tego... światła. Chociaż to może złe określenie; nie do końca było tak, że to po prostu świeciło, bardziej… _istniało._ Trudno opisać to wrażenie – jakby światło nie należało do tego świata, tylko wydobywało się skądś indziej. Z jakiegoś lepszego miejsca. I nie chodziło o samo światło; w jakiś sposób nie chodzi tylko o to, co widzę, ale _czuję_ to całym ciałem.

Ujmując to jak najkrócej: jestem szczęśliwy.

 _Chodź_ , przynagla mnie głos.

\- Mam cię dotknąć?

 _Chodź. Chodź._

Wyciągam rękę i dotykam szczęścia.

I w ułamku sekundy mój umysł roztapia się w świetle. Nie jestem sobą. Nie mam ciała.

Jestem wszystkim i niczym.

Krzyczę. Krzyczę. Krzyczę.

 _\- Zabij go. Zabij. On nas niszczy._

\- O co ci chodzi?! Dlaczego was niszczy?!

\- _Zmienia światy. Zmienia czas. Zakłóca przebieg Linii. Tworzą się_ _dwa jednakowe światy_ _. Może istnieć tylko_ _jeden_ _. Więc łączą się, zabijają, zobojętniają, umierają!_

Widzę miasto. Widzę ludzi – krzyczących, płaczących, pokazujących palcami niebo, na którym pojawia się czarna, rozszerzająca się plama, jakby niebo zostawało pożarte przez jakiegoś mitycznego potwora.

Widzę ludzi, którzy mają całkowicie czarne od śmierci oczy. I oni patrzą na mnie, syczą, szydzą, bo wiedzą. Wiedzą, że to przeze mnie umierają, że to wszystko moja wina…

 _\- Zabij go! Zabij!_

 _-_ Nie chcę go zabijać! Nie chcę już nikogo zabijać!

Alfred. Mój ojciec. Alice. Amelia.

Olivier uśmiecha się delikatnie, ale w jego oczach czai się coś okropnego, obrzydliwego…

\- Arthur, ucieknij. Ucieknij ze mną. Wiesz, że nie da się inaczej. Musisz odrzucić Eden, bo inaczej cały czas będziesz tam zamknięty ze swoim _ukochanym_ , nigdy nie posmakujesz własnego życia.

Oczy Oliviera są całe czarne.

\- Po co? To nie twoja wojna. Chodź ze mną. Chodź. Chodź!

Nigdy jeszcze nie czułem takiej potrzeby, by dotknąć, posiąść drugą osobę.

 _Zabij go! Zabij go!_

Nie mogę. Nie mogę, bo…

 _ZABIJ GO!_

Światło znika. Ona znika.

Leżę przygwożdżony do podłogi.

Centymetr nade mną widzę niewiarygodnie jasnoniebieskie oczy Oliviera.

Są całkowicie puste, a demon w środku szczerzy zęby.

\- Tęskniłeś? - szepcze i wbija nóż w mój brzuch.

* * *

No witam.

Przepraszam za masakryczne opóźnienia, ale ostatnio mam strasznie dużo na głowie... Ech, święta idą, koniec semestru się zbliża. Proza życia.

Taaak... Jeszcze ze dwa rozdziały. Huhu.

Dziękuję za miłe komentarze! Ciao! :)


	15. Siódma Linia, część druga

\- Straciliśmy świat i świat stracił nas, co o tym myślisz, Tristanie mój miły?  
\- Miła, kiedy Ciebie mam z sobą, i czegóż mi trzeba? Gdyby i wszystkie światy były z nami, widziałbym tylko jedną Ciebie.

 _Dzieje Tristana i Izoldy_

* * *

Czas zwolnił.

Chociaż… Nie, nie do końca; czułem, jakby nie tyle _zwolnił_ , co _przestawał istnieć._ Jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło – ciągle ta jedna, wiecznie trwająca chwila – jedyna, prawdziwa rzeczywistość. Jakby nic oprócz tego nie istniało, tylko oczy Oliviera, szeroko otwarte, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, tak bezdennie czarnymi, że wydawały się pochłaniać całe światło z otoczenia. I ból, na początku delikatny, narastający stopniowo, kiedy ostrze wwierca się w moje ciało, rozcinając tkanki, rozplatając mnie powoli na części.

I w jakiś sposób było to dziwnie… właściwe. Całe moje ciało podpowiadało mi, że tak właśnie miało to wyglądać. Że taka powinna być moja…

...śmierć?

Potrząsam gwałtownie głową, wracając z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Mój oddech staje się o wiele szybszy, niż powinien.

\- NIE! - słyszę, jak powietrze przecina krzyk Alfreda. Olivier odskakuje ode mnie tak szybko, że prawie nie zauważam tego ruchu.

Patrzę na mój brzuch i widzę rękojeść wbitego we mnie noża. Mojego noża. Tego samego, którym zabiłem…

Wokół rany moja koszula przesiąka krwią.

Czuję, że kręci mi się w głowie.

\- Ej. Ej! Arthur! - Alfred pomaga mi usiąść i pstryka palcami przed oczami. Mrugam gwałtownie. - Nie umieraj mi tutaj!

\- Nie mam zamiaru – warczę. Dotykam rękojeści noża na moim brzuchu, ale zanim zdążę wyjąć go z mojego ciała, Alfred mówi:

\- Nie rób tego! Wszystko jeszcze pogorszysz.

\- Przecież nie mogę tego tak zostawić! - protestuję.

\- Wykrwawisz się! Możesz umrzeć! - Potrząsa mną lekko. Bardziej wyczuwam niż widzę, jak bardzo jest wystraszony; jego wzrok bezwiednie kieruje się na mój brzuch.

Jest przerażony. Ja natomiast jestem dziwnie spokojny.

\- Umierałem już wiele razy – mówię i chwytam mocno rękojeść. Zagryzam wargi i wyciągam ostrze z brzucha. Wychodzi powoli, opornie, a całe moje ciało protestuje, przeszywane bólem. Natychmiast czuję, że po moim ciele spływa fala krwi.

\- Skończyliście już? - Olivier ze znużeniem patrzy nonszalancko na swoje paznokcie, udając, że nic a nic go nie obchodzimy. - Wygodnie ci tam na podłodze, Artie?

Zaciskam zęby. Z ostrza noża kropla mojej krwi spada na ziemię.

\- Pomóc ci… - zaczyna Alfred, ale ignoruję go i próbując zapomnieć o bólu wstaję o własnych siłach.

\- Brawo! - Olivier uśmiecha się szyderczo. - No, może nie jesteś tak słaby, jak myślałem.

\- Spierdalaj.

\- No, no, no… - Dalej się uśmiecha, ale musiałbym być idiotą, żeby nie wyczuć poirytowanego tonu w jego głosie. - Co za język. Szkoda, że nie mogę ci go obciąć.

\- Tylko spróbuj – mówię. Mam nadzieję, że nie brzmi to tak żałośnie, jak myślę.

Kolejna salwa śmiechu.

\- Ta cała sytuacja jest baaardzo ironiczna, nie uważacie? - Przekręca lekko głowę. - Kto cię teraz broni, Arthur? I dlaczego, mhm? - Jego wzrok przenosi się na Alfreda. - Co ci to daje? Chcesz dobrać się naszemu małemu Arthurowi do dupy, jak już ze mną skończycie?

Widzę, jak Alfred zaciska mocno pięści; tylko siła woli powstrzymuje go jeszcze przed rzuceniem się na Oliviera.

\- Zamknij się – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. Olivier unosi brew.

\- Och, trafiłem? No cóż… - Wzrusza ramionami. - Zgwałć go jeszcze raz, jeśli chcesz.

Alfred rzuca się w kierunku Oliviera. Tamten stoi spokojnie, bez mrugnięcia okiem, bez żadnego okazywania strachu, czekając na niego.

\- ALFRED, ZOSTAW GO! - krzyczę z całych sił.

I faktycznie – Alfred zamiera wpół kroku i obraca do mnie głowę.

\- Arthur, co… - zaczyna, ale szybko milknie. Wiem, o co mu chodzi. To zabrzmiało, jakbym chronił... Oliviera.

Moje ciało znów przeszywa fala bólu; krzywię się mimowolnie.

\- To... nie twoja sprawa – mówię. - Ciebie nie powinno tu być.

\- Co?! O czym ty…

\- To nie twoja walka. - Patrzę na niego twardo. - To nie tak powinno być. Wplątałeś się w to przeze mnie, ale nie możesz robić wszystkiego za mnie. To _moja_ walka. I nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

 _Bo wciąż pamiętam, kim kiedyś byłeś i mimo wszystko zależy mi. To głupie, ale mi zależy._

\- Słuchaj go. - Olivier kiwa głową. - Nie musisz umierać. Ale jeśli będziesz mi wchodzić w drogę, zrobię to bez wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Idź gdzie indziej. Do innego świata.

\- Potrzebuję medalionu.

\- Mam medalion… - mówię i sięgam do szyi.

Łańcuszka nie ma.

Przeszywa mnie fala lęku.

\- Ale… - Podnoszę wzrok i napotykam uśmiech Oliviera. - Ty…!

\- Powinieneś bardziej uważać na swoje rzeczy. - Przechyla lekko głowę i podrzuca medalion. - I co teraz, hmm?

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś?

\- Byłoby nudno, gdyby ten tutaj – wskazuje brodą Alfreda – uciekł. Zresztą… Teraz masz kolejny powód, żebym mnie zabić.

\- Nie potrzebuję medalionu.

\- Ty nie. On – tak. - Olivier szczerzy się jeszcze bardziej. - On nie może przenieść się przez samobójstwo, bo po prostu tego nie potrafi. Utknie gdzieś pomiędzy.

Coś mi nie pasuje.

\- Ale przecież… Zabił się w swojej Pierwszej Linii i…

\- On ma rację – mówi cicho Alfred. - Ledwo co udało mi się wydostać z… z tamtego miejsca. Nie jestem taki jak ty, nie mogę… - Gubi się w słowach. Bierze głęboki oddech: - Muszę mieć ten medalion, żeby wydostać się z tego świata.

\- Przecież nie musimy się stąd wydostawać! - krzyczę. - Możemy tu zostać i…

\- Jesteś tak tępy czy tylko udajesz? - mówi Olivier, mierząc mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu. - Co ci mówiła organizacja?

\- Nie wiem, o co ci…

\- Zmieniłeś coś – przerywa mi. - Sprawiłeś, że coś potoczy się inaczej, niż powinno być w tej Linii, prawda? Arthurowi w tym świecie wydarzy się coś innego, niż miało się wydarzyć. Zepsułeś ciągłość tej Linii. Bo jeśli światów jest nieskończenie wiele, to ta Linia jest taka sama jak inna. A tak nie może być, więc… - rozkłada ręce - …ten świat wkrótce połączy się z drugim. Ale wątpię, by ktokolwiek to przeżył.

Czuję mdłości.

\- Kiedy… te światy się połączą? - pytam.

\- Cóż, według mnie… - Wznosi oczy do góry. – Pewnie za jakieś pięć minut.

Poczułem, że kolana się pode mną uginają.

\- PIĘĆ MINUT?!

Olivier uśmiecha się szyderczo.

\- Nie widzisz? - mówi, wskazując na okno.

Nie kłamie. Mój oddech staje się szybszy, kiedy widzę, co się dzieje za szybą.

Niebo staje się czarne. Powoli, jakby ktoś zrywał zewnętrzną powłokę tego świata, niebo zamienia się w czarną otchłań.

To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim wszystko zniknie.

\- Możesz uciec, jeśli chcesz – wzrusza ramionami. - Ale twój ukochany Alfred zostanie tutaj. Chyba że zdecydujesz się jednak spróbować zabrać mi tę błyskotkę. - Podrzuca medalion i łapie go szybkim ruchem.

 _Zabij go. Zabij. On nas niszczy._

Czuję się słaby. Jestem słaby.

Krew skapuje na ziemię.

Czy to ma w ogóle sens? Czemu nie miałbym zostawić tu Alfreda, żeby zdechł? Zasłużył na to. Zasługuje na jak najokropniejszą śmierć.

I wtedy spojrzenie moich oczu spotyka się z oczami Alfreda i wiem, że on by zrozumiał. Wie, że mogę tego chcieć, że mam prawo go nienawidzić. Nie chce tego, ale zaakceptuje mój wybór.

Bo mnie kocha. Bezsensownie, niszcząc siebie, ale kocha jakąś chorą odmianą miłości.

Przełykam ślinę. Może razem dalibyśmy radę jakoś wyrwać Olivierowi medalion z rąk…

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – odzywa się Olivier i mierzy mnie karcącym spojrzeniem. - To nieładnie.

\- Skąd wiesz, co…

\- Jestem tobą – uśmiecha się. - No i jesteś przewidywalny jak cholera.

Znów przełykam ślinę.

Tik, tak, tik, tak; czasu jest coraz mniej.

Nie mam wyboru: jeśli chcę się stąd wydostać razem z Alfredem, muszę…

Zaciskam dłoń na rękojeści noża.

\- Zgadzam się – mówię głośno.

Uśmiech Oliviera staje się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Dobry chłopiec.

\- Alfred – zwracam się do niego; patrz na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. - Cokolwiek by się stało… Nie wtrącaj się.

\- Ale…

-Nie wtrącaj się – powtarza Olivier. - Bo inaczej zabiję go, zanim zdążysz cokolwiek zrobić. Wiesz, że potrafię.

Czuję się słabo. Jest mi niedobrze.

Olivier nonszalanckim krokiem podchodzi do mnie. Całe moje ciało spina się instynktownie.

\- Pamiętaj, sam tego chciałeś – mówi z uśmiechem.

Porusza się tak szybko, że ledwie jestem w stanie unieść rękę trzymającą nóż; wiem, że wyglądam żałośnie, wiem, że nic nie wiem o walce, ale nie mogę się poddać, nie, kiedy…

Chwyta mnie za przegub i wykręca rękę do tyłu; krzyczę z bólu i wypuszczam nóż. Podcina moje nogi, a ja upadam twarzą na ziemię.

Próbuję wstać, ale Olivier kopie mnie prosto w twarz. I znów. Znów. Znowu.

Krzyczę, czując, jak trafia mój poraniony brzuch. Cały świat zawęża się, tak, że czuję tylko ten okropny, przeszywający ból…

\- Jesteś żałosny! - słyszę syk Oliviera. Kopnięcie. - Bezużyteczny. - Kopnięcie. - Myślałem, że wytrwasz trochę dłużej. Kogo ty chcesz uratować w ten sposób?! - Kopnięcie, kopnięcie, kopnięcie.

Zwijam się w kłębek i próbuję nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

Jestem żałosny. A on jest za silny. Nie dam rady. Czas się kończy, a ja nie jestem w stanie nikogo uratować, nawet siebie.

\- Rycz sobie! Teraz nikt nie może cię uratować, to okazuje się, jaki jesteś słaby, co?!

Przez załzawione oczy widzę Alfreda, jak stoi, skamieniały, bez żadnego ruchu, z czystym przerażeniem wpatrując się w Oliviera.

\- Wstań! Wstań, do kurwy nędzy! - wrzeszczy Olivier. Kolejne kopnięcie w brzuch; wydaję z siebie wysoki skowyt. Nie mogę, nie wytrzymam, nie dam rady, nie…

Łzy spływają mi po twarzy.

\- Przepraszam – mówię cicho, tak cicho, że na pewno nikt poza mną tego nie słyszy. - Przepraszam.

Nie mogę nikogo uratować. Alfred też nie może.

Alfred.

Przed oczami staje mi jego uśmiech, jeszcze wtedy, kiedy nic złego się między nami nie działo, jeszcze w Pierwszej Linii, milion lat temu. Potem to, co się stało.

Jego strach, niepewność, miłość. Nasze własne uczucia. To, że we wszystkich Liniach coś nas łączyło – zawsze i wszędzie, jakbyśmy byli złączeni jakąś nicią.

Gdy się teraz poddam, zniszczę to wszystko.

Olivier znów mnie kopie, ale tym razem jestem przygotowany.

Chwytam go za nogę; traci równowagę, upada. Widzę nóż w zasięgu mojej ręki; łapię go i rzucam się na Oliviera, zanim ten zdąży wstać.

Znów łapie mnie za nadgarstek; uderzam go pięścią w twarz, a on wydaje z siebie krzyk, puszcza mnie.

Unoszę nóż.

 _Zabij go. Zabij._

 _I oni chcą, żebyś mnie zabił. Wiedzą, że będę cię szukać. Ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że tobie pozwolą żyć?_

Moja ręka zamiera. Coś… Co… Ale…

\- Po co to wszystko?! - pytam nagle.

Mógł mnie zabić na samym początku. Nie ma mowy o błędzie; jest rasowym zabójcą. Jeśli chciałby mnie uśmiercić, mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili. _Chciał,_ żebym przeżył… i… Zabił go.

\- Dlaczego?! - znowu pytam. Olivier uśmiecha się do mnie. Z nosa leci mu krew.

\- Zabij mnie. Zrób tak, jak oni chcą.

\- Czemu chcesz, żebym cię zabił?! - wrzeszczę. - Nic nie rozumiem! Nie rozumiem!

\- Nie musisz. - Przez jego twarz przebiega grymas bólu. - Zabij mnie, a będziesz mógł uciec. Czas ci się kończy.

I nagle rozumiem.

\- Nie – mówię dobitnie. - Nie zrobię tego.

 _-_ Popierdoliło cię? - Strużka krwi spływa mu po policzku. - Po prostu to zrób. Inaczej wszyscy zdechniemy.

\- Nie jestem taki, jak _ty._ Nie będę następnym Olivierem.

Odrzucam nóż gdzieś daleko.

\- Nie chcę stać się tobą. Mam dosyć zabijania. Mam dosyć bólu, cierpienia, które sam powoduję i które mi się podoba. Nie chcę taki być. Nie mogę żyć w ten sposób. A jeśli chcesz, zabij mnie. Ale Alfreda do tego nie mieszaj, bo pomimo tego, co zrobił, wciąż jest lepszym człowiekiem niż ja.

Olivier patrzy się na mnie pustymi oczami. Otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Odmawiam bycia mordercą.

Widzę demona w jego oczach, jak patrzy na mnie, ocenia, grozi wieloma rodzajami okropnej śmierci, ale ja się nie boję. Wykrwawiam się, wszystko mnie boli, czuję, że mogę zemdleć w każdej chwili – a wciąż mój umysł uparcie odmawia odczuwania strachu.

Widzę w jego kieszeni medalion i zabieram go. Jego oczy śledzą każdy mój ruch.

Heroicznym wysiłkiem wstaję. Całe moje ciało mówi mi, że umieram; Alfred natychmiast podbiega do mnie, pomaga mi stać. Daję mu medalion.

\- Uciekaj – mówię krótko.

\- Ale…

\- Znajdziesz mnie. Wiem, że mnie znajdziesz – uśmiecham się do niego najlepiej, jak potrafię w obecnym stanie. - Proszę.

Ma niepewną minę, ale kiwa głową. Wkłada na szyję medalion, coś w nim zmienia, a potem – puf - bez żadnego błysku, żadnego dźwięku po prostu znika.

Upadam na ziemię.

Ledwie mam siłę oddychać. Czuję przejmujące zimno, które powoli ogarnia całe moje ciało.

Za oknem prawie całe niebo zostało pożarte przez ciemność.

\- A więc domyśliłeś się – mówi Olivier i chichocze chrapliwie.

\- Tak – odpowiadam. Zmuszenie moich strun głosowych, by stworzyły jakikolwiek dźwięk prawie wyczerpuje całą moją siłę. - Nie wypuszczą mnie stąd. Nawet gdybym się zabił…

\- … to nie uciekniemy. - Mógłbym przysiąc, że się uśmiecha. - A więc czekamy tylko na całkowitą ciemność.

\- Tak.

Organizacja nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mi żyć; nienawidzi mnie tak samo, jak Oliviera – tak samo zmieniałem światy i powodowałem ich śmierć. Tak samo zabijałem, tak samo czerpałem z tego przyjemność.

\- Szkoda ci go? - pyta Olivier. - Alfreda?

\- Kocham go.

\- Ach.

Kolejne sekundy upływają nam w ciszy, a ja czuję, że umieram. Zawsze myślałem, że w chwili śmierci będę czuł panikę i nie będę mógł pogodzić się z losem, ale teraz… Teraz jestem spokojny.

\- Boisz się? - pyta mnie Olivier.

\- Tak.

\- Ha. Ja też.

\- Miło umiera się w towarzystwie.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Chichoczemy oboje.

\- Czemu oddałeś medalion Alfredowi? - pytam.

Olivier wzdycha.

\- Pomyślałem, że tylko on jeden jest jeszcze w stanie jakoś żyć po tym wszystkim.

Pokiwałbym głową, ale nie mam siły.

Tylko mały skrawek nieba pozostał jeszcze błękitny.

Zamykam oczy.

 _Przepraszam, Alfred. Mam nadzieję, że się jakoś odnajdziesz tam, gdzie jesteś._

Zimno przejmuje całe moje ciało.

Całe światło zniknęło, a świat umarł.

* * *

To ostatni rozdział. Epilog wkrótce.


	16. Epilog

Alfred wbija łopatę w ziemię, zagarnia trochę ziemi i wyrzuca z dołu. Jego mięśnie falują pod skórą z każdym ruchem.

Tuż obok dołu znajduje się prosta, drewniana trumna.

Jest prawie całkowicie cicho, nie słychać nic prócz jego ciężkiego oddechu oraz szmeru sypiącej się ziemi. Dookoła wszystko jak gdyby nigdy nic zieleni się i kwitnie; cała trawa upstrzona jest różnokolorowymi plamkami kwiatów.

Zawsze chciałem być pochowany w takim miejscu.

Szkoda, że to nie mój pogrzeb.

Alfred odwraca się do mnie, ociera mokre od potu czoło.

\- Wystarczy?

\- Chyba tak. - Kiwam głową. - W końcu to i tak.. symboliczne.

\- Cóż. - Alfred wychodzi z dołu i wyciera brudne od ziemi ręce w spodnie. - To dla mnie i tak dziwne. W końcu czemu w ogóle urządzać mu pogrzeb? Prawie przez niego zginąłeś.

\- Każdy człowiek ma prawo do pogrzebu. - Wzruszam ramionami. - Po za tym czuję, że jakoś muszę się pożegnać.

\- Z nim?

\- Z nim… I z tym wszystkim. - Uśmiecham się lekko. - Już go nigdy nie spotkamy. Nie porozmawiamy.

\- Płakać po nim nie będę – mamrocze Alfred.

\- Nie musisz. Wystarczy, że zapamiętasz.

\- Trudno będzie zapomnieć. - Wzdycha. - Chcesz coś powiedzieć? Zrobić?

Kiwam głową.

Podchodzę do trumny i otwieram ją. W środku widzę maskę Oliviera – gipsowy odlew twarzy groteskowo wykrzywionej w bólu. Maska tragedii.

\- Pytałeś się mnie, czy całe moje życie to komedia, czy tragedia… - Kąciki moich ust samoistnie wędrują do góry. - Nie ma na to odpowiedzi. Bo przecież w każdej komedii jest odrobina tragedii, i na odwrót. Liczy się to, jaką rolę zdecydujemy się zagrać. - Zamykam oczy i biorę głęboki oddech; smakuję powietrze przesycone zapachem kwiatów i słońca. Pozwalam ciepłu powoli rozlać się po moim ciele i otwieram oczy. Natychmiast napotykam spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Alfreda.

Kiwam głową.

Alfred pomaga mi umieścić trumnę w świeżo wykopanym dole. Patrzę się jeszcze chwilę na maskę, po czym zamykam wieko.

* * *

Zakopanie trumny zajmuje nam dłużej, niż się spodziewaliśmy – gdy kończymy, zachodzi już słońce i robi się chłodno. Jestem straszliwie zmęczony i niemal słaniam się na nogach. Alfred patrzy na to z niepokojem.

\- Pomóc ci? - pyta.

\- Nie – warczę. - Jeśli zapytasz jeszcze raz, to cię uduszę.

\- Ej, przecież tylko się o ciebie martwię.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że potrafię iść o własnych siłach? - mówię i potykam się. Alfred szybko łapie mnie za przegub i przytrzymuje.

\- Źle się czujesz? Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Te twoje rany dalej ci dolegają? Czy…

\- Zamknij się. - Przewracam oczami.

Alfred dąsa się jakieś pięć sekund, po czym znów pyta się mnie, czy mi nie pomóc.

\- Do jasnej cholery, przecież dam radę przejść ten kawałek sam! Dwieście metrów to nie maraton!

\- Dla ciebie tak. Jesteś ranny.

\- _Byłem_ ranny. Dwa tygodnie temu stwierdzono, że nic mi już nie dolega.

\- Nie wierzę tym lekarzom. Znam cię lepiej.

\- A oni lepiej znają się na medycynie. Weź już przestań. - Znów przewracam oczami.

Idziemy chwilę w ciszy.

Alfred otwiera usta i już przygotowuję się do opieprzenia go, gdy pyta znienacka:

\- Ej, Arthur… Jak myślisz, czym jest organizacja?

Zatyka mnie. Przełykam ślinę.

\- Nie wiem. Czy to ważne?

\- Pewnie nie. - Kręci głową. - Tylko tak sobie myślę… Ta ich wszechobecność, opiekowanie się światem, władza nad wszystkim… Czy to nie przypomina ci Boga?

\- Faktycznie. - Przytakuję. - Ale przecież Bóg teoretycznie stworzył świat.

\- Czyli musiał istnieć przed światem.

\- A organizacja niekoniecznie. Więc, niestety, ale ostateczne pytanie o początek wszechrzeczy pozostaje bez odpowiedzi.

\- Ej, nie ironizuj tak. Po prostu się zastanawiałem.

\- Ja się zastanawiam, jak ty masz zamiar wytłumaczyć moim rodzicom, że porwałeś mnie z domu, zabrałeś na motorze za miasto, a teraz wracamy po całym dniu cali upaprani ziemią.

\- A tam. Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że uprawialiśmy upojny seks na ziemi, czy coś.

Uderzam go łokciem w bok.

\- Ała!

\- Sam tego chciałeś – warczę.

Alfred chichocze jak idiota. Po chwili poważnieje.

\- Ech… - Nabiera powietrza. - Ciekawe, dlaczego pozwolili ci żyć.

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszam ramionami. - Może wreszcie zrozumieli, że nigdy nie będę taki jak Olivier i że nie chcę podróżować między światami. Chcę po prostu wrócić do domu. W każdym razie… - Kręcę głową. - Cieszę się, że pozwolili mi wrócić.

Wkładamy kaski i siadamy na motor. Przytulam się do pleców Alfreda.

Wracamy do domu.

I już nigdy nie będziemy musieli patrzeć za siebie.

* * *

A więc: tak, to już definitywne koniec. Ufff. Pół roku pracy, dwa zeszyty zapisane pomysłami i szkicami rozdziałów. I mnóstwo osób, które mi pomagały.

Dziękuję Mai, Pani Anglii i Pandzie - aka - Juli - aka - Choinkas za pomoc.

I dziękuję wam wszystkim za komentowanie i napędzanie mnie do działania - naprawdę nie ma dla autora nic przyjemniejszego niż przeczytanie, że komuś się jego wypociny podobają. Dziękuję!

Ciao! ;)


End file.
